Out of Sight (Fortsetzung zu Out of Control)
by schickimickinicki
Summary: Danil ist verwirrt. Seine bisherige Welt war nicht die Beste, aber sie fühlte sich sicher an. Doch jetzt holt die Vergangenheit ihn ein - eine Vergangenheit, von der er nicht mal wußte, daß sie existierte. Wer ist er? Wo gehört er hin? Und wer ist dieser John, der ihm den ganzen Ärger eingebrockt hatte? Doch die Suche nach sich selbst gestaltet sich gefährlicher, als erwartet...
1. Zimmer frei

Anmerkung für Neuleser: Um zu verstehen, was es mit Danil auf sich hat - und noch viel wichtiger, wer Danil überhaupt ist, solltet ihr den ersten Teil lesen ;-) (Out of control)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Habe versucht, meinen Schreibstil zu verbessern.

* * *

1\. Zimmer frei

Warum konnte er nicht einfach schlafen, wie jeder andere Mensch auch?

Danil lehnte sich seufzend über die metallische Brüstung des kleinen Balkons. Es war recht wenig Verkehr auf der Strasse unter ihm, nur gelegentlich drang ein Hupen nach oben. Er hörte ein paar Jugendliche lachen, die in der milden Herbstnacht auf dem Weg zur nächsten Party waren.

Er setzte sich in seinem Rattanstuhl zurecht, ließ seinen Blick über die beleuchteten Häuser und Straßen von Lewiston wandern und versuchte ein wenig besser zu entspannen. Seine Flucht aus Pullman hatte recht frühzeitig hier geendet. Aber Lewiston war gar nicht so schlecht, das Städtchen war recht groß, verfügte über genügend Jobs und auch Unterkünfte. Die zwei Flüsse, die den Ort umgaben - Snakeriver und Clearwater-River, verschafften der Stadt sogar einen winzigen Hafen. Er würde sich tatsächlich gern länger hier aufhalten wollen, doch etwas in ihm drängte ihn weiter. Die Westküste war sein eigentliches Ziel, vielleicht L. A. oder San Fransisco - Riesige Städte, Sonne, Strand und Meer. Und das wichtigste: viele Menschen. Bis dahin war es allerdings noch ein ziemlich weiter Weg - besonders wenn man kein eigenes Auto besaß oder irgendein Einkommen um ein Zugticket zu kaufen…

Ein Einkommen. Er grinste schwach, während seine Finger über den eigenen Arm strichen und an der goldenen Armbanduhr halt machten, die er letzte Woche beim Kartenspiel in Moe's Club gewonnen hatte. Ein paar Drinks, etwas Geplauder, er verstrickte sich in eine Geschichte und schon saß er mit vier fadenscheinigen, unrasierten Gestalten in einem verrauchten Hinterraum, hinter der Bar. Die ersten Runden liefen schlecht, er hatte Mühe den Regeln zu folgen. Drei Schnäpse und zwei Bier später hatte er den Dreh' raus, drehte den Spieß zu seinem Vorteil um - vermutlich auch die Auslegung einiger Regeln - und gewann neben der Armbanduhr auch noch 500 Dollar.

Halb drei, mitten in der Nacht. Noch vier Stunden bis es unten in der Hotellobby Frühstück gab. Nicht, daß er Hunger hätte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ein fantastisches Abendessen in netter Begleitung...Aber es waren noch vier endlos lange Stunden bis er seinem eigenen Horror entfliehen konnte.

"Grauhaariger Mann, weiße Kleidung" notierte er in dem winzigen Notizbüchlein auf seinem Schoss. Wieder schloß er die Augen, versuchte sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Sein Herz schlug noch immer schnell. Lieber würde er vergessen was er eben noch ziemlich lebendig empfunden hatte. Doch er träumte es fast jede Nacht und er sah keinen Ausweg, als es zu Papier zu bringen.  
" Männerstimmen"  
Sein Blick wanderte erneut über die Häuserdächer. Verdammt, was war da doch? Was sah er im Schlaf, das ihn schweißgebadet aufwachen ließ? Was passierte, daß er nach dem Aufwachen Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper spürte? Er nahm einen neuen Schluck Cognac und blätterte durch sein Notizbuch. Es stand nahezu auf jeder Seite das Gleiche. Nichts davon ergab einen Sinn. Er hätte mit diesem John sprechen sollen. Er wußte etwas und Alexejew wußte es auch. Warum konnte er sich an nichts erinnern?

Alexejew. Die Gedanken an ihn wechselten unaufhörlich. Es war als ob…

"Hey."  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er die zarte Frauenstimme hinter sich hörte, eine Sekunde später spürte er ihre Hände auf seiner bloßen Brust. Sie beugte sich über seine Schulter, küßte ihn zärtlich auf die Wange und er spürte ihre braunen, glänzenden Haare auf seiner Haut. Sie roch verführerisch gut, er mochte den Duft.  
"Hey." SEin Blick haftete noch immer auf den Häuserdächern.  
"Was machst du hier?" flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.  
Statt zu antworten nahm er einen erneuten Schluck Cognac.  
"Was notierst du da?"  
"...Ideen für einen Geschäftstermin..." log er.  
"Kann ich sie sehen?" Sie griff nach dem kleinen, abgenutzten Büchlein  
"Nein." Erschreckt richtete er sich auf und schob das Buch zur Seite  
"Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir nicht zu Nahe treten. Kommst du jetzt wieder mit ins Bett?"  
Er zögerte kurz, ließ die Finger über das Cognacglas wandern. Ins Bett wollte er eigentlich nicht mehr. Nicht für heute Nacht.  
"Kathy…"  
"Ja?" säuselte sie und begann seine Schultern zu küssen.  
"Ich…"  
Sie küßte ihn leidenschaftlicher, ließ ihre Hände an seinem Oberkörper langsam nach unten gleiten. spielte schließlich verführerisch mit ihren Fingern am Bund seiner Pyjamahose. Er schloß die Augen. Hoffte, daß sich sein Herzschlagen endlich beruhigte, doch stattdessen fühlte er sich immer unbehaglicher.  
"Kathy, bitte…"  
"hmmm, ich schlage vor, wir machen da weiter, wo wir eben aufgehört haben…?" Ihre Berührungen wurden intensiver.  
"Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst…."  
"Was?" abrupt hielt sie inne und starrte ihn an.  
Mist, er sollte besser nachdenken, bevor er den Mund aufmachte!  
"...ins Bett, Honey, ins Bett. Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten allein, dann komme ich nach." Er spürte, wie sie erleichtert ausatmete, ihm einen verliebten Blick zu warf und sich dann wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegte.

Das war knapp. Die Tochter des Hotelbesitzers mitten in der Nacht vor die Tür zu setzen, wäre nicht unbedingt ein sinnvolles Vorhaben gewesen. Im Hinblick auf die zwei noch ausstehenden Monatsmieten, das ganze unbezahlte Essen und die Nächte an der Bar sogar ein recht Dummes. Er seufzte. Hoffte, daß sie schnell wieder einschlief.  
Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, goß er sich neuen Cognac ein, zog das Büchlein hervor und blätterte wieder in den Seiten.  
"Grauhaariger Mann"  
Allein das zu lesen fühlte sich unbehaglich an. Wer war der Typ? Woher kannte er ihn? Ob das dieser Mario war, wovon Alexejew gesprochen hatte? Den auch John kannte?

Und wer zur Hölle war John überhaupt? Er drehte seine Hand und betrachtetet die vielen winzigen, vernarbten Einstiche. Die kleine Anstecknadel hatte sie hinterlassen, als Wladimir, Alexejews bulliger Handlanger, ihn zusammengeschlagen hatte. John Smith. Es gab unendlich viele Menschen mit diesem einfallslosen Namen. Ein Blick ins Telefonbuch beendete seine naive Idee umgehend, nach John zu suchen. Vermutlich war das gar nicht sein richtiger Name. Ob er nur kam, um Alexejew zu provozieren? Ein alter Geschäftspartner? Nach kurzem Zögern schrieb er Johns Namen in das Buch.  
"Army" hatte er gesagt, und irgendwas mit Spezialeinheit. Auch das schrieb er darunter.  
Ein neuer Schluck aus dem Glas. Der Blick wanderte wieder in die Ferne.  
Er mußte hier weg. Die Miete konnte er ohnehin nicht bezahlen und Kathy wurde ihm zu anhänglich.  
Und zu gern würde er mit Viktor sprechen wollen. Von seinen acht Monaten bei den Bogdanovs war Danil nahezu ständig Viktors Begleiter gewesen. Egal wo, egal wann. Höchst selten ließ er ihn alleine, sorgte dafür, daß Viktor heil und ohne größeren Ärger nach Hause kam. Ganz so, wie es Alexejew gewünscht hatte. Und Viktor zog Ärger an wie ein Magnet: Als Alexejews Sohn nahm sich er sich jede erdenkliche Freiheit, nicht selten im alkoholisierten Zustand. Danil mochte seine Aufgabe nicht immer, aber er fühlte sich mit der Gewissheit gut, Alexejews Vertrauen genießen zu dürfen. Er tat alles, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. SChließlich war es Alexejew gewesen, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und ihm so etwas wie eine Familie gab. Nicht unbedingt eine Bilderbuchfamilie. Aber es war eine Familie.

Er seufzte innerlich. Ein mieses Gefühl füllte ihn aus. Er hatte den einzigen Mensch verraten, der zu ihm stand. Jetzt hatte er gar nichts mehr. - Oh, nein, natürlich hatte er jetzt die fantastische Freiheit, die John ihm angepriesen hatte. Und was konnte er sich dafür kaufen? Stattdessen war er allein, mit sich und seinen quälenden Gedanken, die sich langsam aber sicher zu einer wirklich lästigen Angelegenheit entwickelten...

"Konzentrier' dich!"  
Mit beiden Händen rieb er über seine Stirn. Was hatte ihm John noch erzählt? Die letzte Mission sei schief gelaufen, und er sei in die Hände der Gegner gefallen, das Wort Menschenhändler hatte er verwendet. Er fühlte sich unbehaglicher, spürte, wie sein Herzschlag wieder beschleunigte, als er die Worte notierte.

Er drehte den Stift einige Male zögerlich in seiner Hand, dann schrieb er "Mario?" darunter. Er spürte das Herz bis in seinen Hals hinein. Was zur Hölle war passiert?  
ES kam wie ein Blitzschlag, er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihm fast den Atem nach.

"Verdammt!"  
Er sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln das Cognacglas auf den Boden fallen, als er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und sich an die schmerzende Brust faßte. Er mußte hier weg. Sofort. Keine Sekunde konnte er länger hier bleiben.  
"Honey, ich hab ein Geräusch gehört, ist alles ok?"  
"...Ja." Mit etwas Anstrengung schaffte er das Ächzen in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. "Mir ist das Glas runtergefallen, ich komme…"  
Seine Hände hielten ihn noch für einen kurzen Moment an dem metallischen Balkongeländer fest, während er wartete, daß aus dem Schlafzimmer keine Geräusche mehr zu hören waren Dann eilte er los, Hose, Schuhe, T-shirt -. Keine 10 Minuten später stand er mit seiner kleinen Tasche unten auf der Strasse und überlegte, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte.

"DANIL! WAS SOLL DER SCHEISS?"  
Kathy stand auf dem Balkon und schrie nach unten.  
"Honey, es tut mir leid…."  
"VERARSCH MICH NICHT!"  
"Kathy, ich melde mich!" Er warf ihr einen Luftkuss zu, und sprang geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor neben ihm die Cognacflasche laut klirrend auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
"Mein Vater kriegt noch Geld von dir, du mieser Betrüger!"  
"Ja ähm ... ich …"  
Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, blickte wieder nach oben zu der aufgebrachten Brünetten. Ein Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht:  
"Mein Freund zahlt, John Smith!"  
Dann rannte er los.

* * *

"Oh hallo, so ein hübsches Gesicht, und das so früh morgens in unserem kleinen Laden! Mein Name ist Betty, ganz zu Diensten. Was kann ich dir bringen, Schätzchen?" Die smarte Kellnerin lächelte Danil verschmitzt an. "  
Danil schaute etwas verunsichert nach oben, blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Sie war vielleicht Anfang Fünzig, dezent geschminkt und hatte eine gute Figur, die langen, leicht angegrauten Haare zu einem sportlichen Zopf. Sie paßte gar nicht in den kleinen Diner. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln positionierte sie sich vor ihm, ihren Notizblock in den Händen.  
"Ich kann dir die Rühreier empfehlen, macht der Chef ganz frisch. Mit Bacon und Taost?"  
Danil zögerte, in seinen Taschen waren keine 2 Dollar mehr.  
"Kaffee gibt's gratis dazu. Und so wie du aussiehst, brauchst du ihn schwarz, Schätzchen!"  
Bevor er wirklich ja sagen konnte, war sie schon wieder den Gang entlang. Mit beiden Händen strich er seine zerzausten Haare nach hinten. Er war müde und er sah mit Sicherheit schrecklich aus. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen, war stattdessen durch die halbe Stadt gewandert in der Hoffnung eine Idee für eine Bleibe zu finden. Zu guter Letzt war er für eine knappe Stunde auf einer Parkbank eingenickt. Zum Glück war es Nachts im Moment nicht so kalt, aber erholsam war es nicht gewesen. Er könnte es noch mal bei Pamela versuchen…. hmmm keine gute Idee. Christie, die war nett gewesen. Wenn da nicht die Sache mit ihrer Freundin gewesen wäre. Die hatte sich ihm ja einfach so aufgedrängt, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte. Zusammenfassend konnte man sagen: Er hatte keinen blassen SChimmer wo er hin sollte.

"Hier, dein Kaffee. Die Eier kommen gleich..."  
Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und schaute ihn an. "Was ist los? Ich seh doch, daß du Sorgen hast? Und warum hast du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen?"  
Irritiert schaute er sie an, zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Was ist los?  
"Ich seh jeden Tag Hunderte von Menschen, mir machst du nix vor. Hat sie dich raus geschmissen?"  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte er mit schüchternen Blick, ließ sie die Geschichte allein ausschmücken.  
"Nicht zu fassen! Hey - ich hoffe, du hast nichts angestellt… Aber nein, so einer wie du hat keinen Grund morgens so auszusehen, du hättest einen Schlafplatz gefunden, wenn sie dir egal wäre. Das ist sie nicht, stimmts?" Sie seufzte, als er erneut nickte und ohne Mühe noch etwas trauriger schaute.

"Ja - ich…. also heiraten wollte ich sie….. mein Ein und Alles. Ich habe alles hintermir gelassen und aufgegeben: meinen Job, die Wohnung, Familie und Freunde verlassen, und dann, nach zwei wundervollen Jahren, … " er schluckte übertrieben "...dann steht da gestern Abend dieser Typ vor der Tür. Und als ich nachfrage, wer das ist, sagt sie, daß sie …. " Er machte eine auffällig lange Pause und schaute konzentriert aus dem Fenster. Dann atmete er tief ein: "...Es wird schon werden….Irgendwie ….finde ich schon eine Bleibe…." Die Worte kamen nahezu von allein aus seinem Mund, wie ferngesteuert. Er klammerte sich an seinem Kaffee fest, schielte nach oben, unsicher ob sie ihm diese alberne Geschichte abkaufen würde. Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas dick aufgetragen…

"Also - Ich habe ein Gästezimmer - das vermiete ich manchmal an Studenten. Es ist frei zur Zeit..."  
"Was?"  
"Ja, wirklich. Du kannst bei mir wohnen, bis du etwas eigenes gefunden hast. Und die Eier, Schätzchen, die gehen heute auf mich." Mit einem Zwinkern verließ sie seinen Tisch um die anderen Gäste zu bedienen.  
Das war ja schon fast zu leicht. Ungläubig schaute er ihr nach. Als sie außer Sichtweite war, konnte er das kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht mehr unterdrücken.


	2. Eine Hand voll Dollar

215 Dollar. Das war ein wirklich guter Schnitt für diese Woche.  
Für Danil.  
Für den Hütchenspieler eher weniger. Dieser war auch ziemlich sauer, als Danil schließlich mit einem Grinsen und den 215 Dollar mehr in der Tasche das Weite suchte.  
Suchen mußte. Denn ein grimmig drein blickender Bruder wies ihn darauf hin, daß das Spiel für ihn besser zu Ende sei.

Von seinem ergaunerten Geld hatte er zwei volle Einkaufstüten Essen und andere Kleinigkeiten kaufen können. Zwei dieser dämlichen Papiertüten, die man im Supermarkt bekam, bei denen man sich einen Griff zum Tragen gespart hatte um offensichtlich den Einkaufenden zu schikanieren. Mit Mühe hielt er beide Tüten in den Armen umklammert, drückte sich gegen die Wohnungstür und steckte umständlich den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch.  
Als er in den schmalen Flur trat, der zwei kleine Schlafzimmer und ein ebenso winziges Wohnzimmer miteinander verband, hörte er Bettys aufgeregte Stimme aus ihrem Zimmer .

"Oh, glaube bloß nicht, daß ich mich vor dir fürchte, Niko. Mir machst du keine Angst".

Er stellte die Tüten vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Durch die halb geöffnete Zimmertür sah er Betty neben dem Telefon stehen, gestresst spielte sie mit den Fingern in ihren Haaren

"Ich wiederhole es jetzt nocheinmal: die Antwort ist NEIN."

...

"Das interessiert mich nicht. Und woher hast du eigentlich meine Telefonnummer?"

...

"Was soll das heißen: du hast Beziehungen? Ruf mich einfach nicht mehr an!"

...

"Spar' dir das, ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe!"

...

"Niko, ..."

...

"Niko! Das Gespräch ist jetzt beendet. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mir deine Wahnvorstellungen noch weiter anzuhören. Du kannst mir keine Angst machen!

Er sah zu, wie sie den roten Hörer auf die Gabel knallte und tief einatmete.

"Das war nicht gerade ein freundliches Gespräch?"  
Verlegen nickte sie, als sie bemerkte, daß Danil in der Zimmertür stand.  
"Mein Ex."  
"Probleme?"  
Sie nickte erneut, diesmal etwas ruhiger  
"Er hält sich für eine ganz große Nummer." Mit einer Hand sortierte sie ihre Haaresträhnen und fügte etwas leiser hinzu "Und blöderweise ist er das auch…" Sie seufzte.  
"Kann ich etwas tun?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schien zu grübeln.  
"Magst du drüber sprechen?" Als er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte, blickte sie ihn ernst an.  
"Danke, daß ich wirklich nett von dir. Aber ich möchte niemanden mit reinziehen. Er ist einfach ein blöder Arsch und will mich nur fertig machen. Manchmal würde ich am liebsten einfach nur weit weg ziehen…." Sie schaute auf das Bild in der Mitte seines T-Shirts, schwieg kurz.

"Und … wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich muß morgen für zwei Tage nach Pullman, zu meiner Cousine.. Am besten gehst du gar nicht erst ans Telefon, dann kann kann er dich nicht nerven."  
Danil schluckte unbemerkt als sie die Stadt erwähnte. SEin Blick folgte beiläufig dem rot-schwarzen Karomuster des Teppichbodens, ehe er antwortete:  
"In deiner kleinen Wohnung ist es nicht einfach, Gespräche nicht mitzuhören - Es klang für mich schon ernst, brauchst du wirklich keine Hilfe?"  
"Nein. Wirklich nicht"  
"Bedroht er dich?"  
"Er weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen. So war er schon immer. Ein riesiger, aufgeblasener Idiot, der sich nur stark fühlt, wenn andere sich klein fühlen."  
"Soll ich mich darum kümmern?"  
"Danil - Schätzchen." Sie lächelte und strich ihm dabei mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange. "Sei unbesorgt. Ich komme schon klar. Er spielt das Spiel schon lange mit mir. Es ist alles gut."

Ihre Hand fühlte sich so warm an, so gut. Und er wollte mehr davon. Mehr Nähe. Wärme. Noch mal berührt werden. Er hörte nicht mehr zu. Sein Blick senkte sich, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie festhielt. Für einen kurzen Moment sprach niemand ein Wort und ein winziger Teil von ihm fühlte sich unsicher, fast kindlich. Dann zog er sie langsam zu sich heran, küßte sie zögerlich auf ihre blassroten Lippen. Sie schob ihn nicht weg, also wagte er einen weiteren Kuß, ließ seinen Händen vorsichtig mehr Spielraum. Ja, sie war älter wie er, deutlich. ABer diese Nähe - er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Sekundenspäter landeten sie im Bett, noch ehe ihm wirklich bewußt war, was er überhaupt tat.

* * *

"Also fassen wir mal zusammen: Nach den Ausgaben der letzten Woche, und nach der Reparatur von deinem Van gestern, haben wir noch folgendes Budget über…." symbolisch zählte Hannibal etwas an seinen Fingern ab und machte dabei ein konzentriertes Gesicht. "Null." Er grinste

"Null?" B. A. legte den Schraubenschlüssel zur Seite und schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Null kann nicht sein, Hannibal."  
"Ist aber so."  
"Wir haben doch den einen Job gehabt…."  
"B. A. - der eine Job belief sich darauf, den alkoholkranken Busfahrer von der Junior - West - Highschool in den Ruhestand zu schicken. Du selbst hast zur Schulleiterin gesagt, daß wir für so etwas ja wohl schlecht Geld annehmen könnten. Sie hat uns dann den Sprit bezahlt und ein Abendessen ausgegeben. Erinnerst du dich?"

B. A kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
"Weißt du Hannibal, Du bist ein guter Planer, aber mit Finanzen kannst du nicht….."

"ICH erinnere mich an das Abendessen!"  
"Murdock?! Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"  
"Ähm. Colonel, also ich will es versuchen in einfachen Worten auszudrücken, weil mir bewußt ist, daß ihr das Krankenhaus - Fachchinesisch nicht versteht…." Er räusperte sich verlegen "Also, ich...ich bin... einfach ausgedrückt: rausgeflogen..."  
"Was?"  
"Geheilt entlassen."  
"Murdock!"

"Es tut mir leid, es war mein Fehler, denn also, Billie - Billie hat die Papiere gefressen. Und dann mußten ja neue geschrieben werden…."  
"Murdock! Du hast dich selbst entlassen?!"  
"Ich dachte ihr braucht mich. Jim Knopf hat mir befohlen, sofort herzukommen…"  
B. A. warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu "Ich wüßte echt nicht, wofür wir dich brauchen sollten, kranker Mann! Und außerdem quatschst du doch schon wieder über deinen unsichtbaren Köter!"  
"B. A., nun freu dich doch mich zu sehen!"  
"Nein, Mann."  
"Doch."  
"Ich freu mich nicht. Eingesperrt gehörst du. In einen dunklen Keller!"  
"Hannibal, jetzt sag' doch auch mal was!"  
"Also, ich freu mich, Murdock!"  
"Danke, Colonel." Ein breites Grinsen lief über Murdocks Lippen

"Und weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben, hab ich auch gleich was zu essen mitgebracht: Burger für alle!"  
Er stellte eine weiße Plastiktüte auf den Tisch.  
"Ok Murdock, glaub' nicht, daß du mich mit Essen kaufen kannst!"  
B. A. griff nach einem der Burger, wickelte ihn aus dem Papier und nahm einen großen Bissen

"Verdammt Hannibal", sagte er mit vollem Mund, "die sind wirklich lecker. Murdock bringt immerhin was zu Essen auf den Tisch, was man von dir nicht…."  
Er verdrehte merkwürdig die Augen, taumelte zurück. Mit den Händen suchte er Halt auf der Werkbank hinter ihm, riß dabei das Werkzeug hinunter, während seine Knie unter ihm wegsackten. Ein lauter SChlag folgte, als er endgültig zu Boden ging.

"Murdock, verdammt!" HAnnibal nahm seelenruhig noch einen weiteren Bissen seines Burgers, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, mit vollem Mund weiterzusprechen: "Ich habe doch ausdrücklich gesagt: _Steh' neben ihm und halt ihn fest_.!"  
"'Tschuldigung. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, daß es so schnell geht." Er machte ein betroffenes Gesicht, zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
"Wieviel hast du reingemacht?"  
"Die normale Dosis, Colonel…"  
"Also Fünf Milliliter?"  
"Oh... Du hast gesagt 10?!"  
"Nein, Murdock. Fünf, wie immer."  
Mit beschämten Blick auf B. A. nahm Murdock einen zweiten Burger  
"...upsi..."

Hannibal rollte die Augen, griff ebenfalls nach Burger Nummer Zwei.  
"Ich dachte heute morgen schon, er hat was gemerkt. Und dann fällt ihm eben noch auf, daß wir eigentlich gar nicht pleite sein können…. Hast du alles besorgt?"  
"Ja hab ich. Flugzeug steht bereit, Koffer sind gepackt."  
"Dann lass uns aufbrechen."  
Hannibal stand vom Tisch auf, reckte sich und griff nach seiner Jacke.  
"Murdock, eine Frage: Woher wußtest du, welchen Burger er nehmen würde?"  
"Wußt' ich nicht."  
"Ähm, ….?"  
Murdock grinste schelmisch. Dann verbreiterte sich sein Grinsen beinahe von einem Ohr zum anderen "Übrigens - bin ich sehr frohohohoh, daß wir Facey wiedersehen!" Murdock machte eine Drehung um die eigene Achse.

"Murdock." Hannibal blieb neben ihm stehen, legte seine Hand auf Murdock's Schulter  
"Wir werden nicht mit ihm sprechen."  
"Aber Colonel…"  
"Kein Aber! Ich will sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist und er zurecht kommt. Dann fahren wir wieder."  
"Er kann ja mit kommen..."  
"Ich fürchte, das wird er nicht tun wollen."  
Murdock machte ein betretenes Gesicht '"Nein?"  
"Murdock, Ich weiß er fehlt unserem Team - ich weiß er fehlt dir - uns allen. Aber Face - weißt du, Face ist eben im Moment nicht mehr so ganz - Face. Verstehst du?"  
Murdock nickte betreten.  
"Und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er es noch mal werden wird, Murdock."  
"Er hat damals auf Bogdanov gezielt - nicht auf dich."  
"Ich weiß." Hannibal seufzte schwer. "Ich weiß…"  
"Glaubst du, er ist noch dort? Hoffentlich wir finden ihn überhaupt."  
"Bisher haben wir jeden gefunden, den wir finden wollten". Hannibal lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu

Natürlich hatten sie das - aber bisher hatte sich auch noch keiner von ihnen selbst versteckt...


	3. Late night show

Es war schon spät.  
Danil rieb sich die Augen, gähnte laut und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster des Nachtbusses den vorbeifahrenden Autos zu. Der Verkehr war überschaubar, viele Geschäfte waren längst geschlossen.

Es hatte ihn drei Stunden gekostet und es tat ihm leid. Aufrichtig sogar. Doch das rastlose Gefühl in seinem Bauch hatte ihn schließlich gezwungen, Betty's Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Erst hatte er sich nur zögerlich umgeschaut, es lag ihm eigentlich fern ihre Sachen zu durchwühlen. Aber seine Hände verselbstständigten sich, suchten plötzlich akribisch jede Nische in der ganzen Wohnung ab.  
Und nun spielten seine Finger an dem, was sein Gefühl ihn hatte suchen lassen: ein kleines Band aus einem Diktiergerät, unauffällig versteckt in einem Zwischenraum eines losen Regals an der Wand.  
"Geschickt." Dachte er bei sich, während er das Band betrachtete und das aufgenommene Gespräch in seinem Kopf revue passieren ließ.

 _"Ich mach das nicht, Niko! Mir ist das zu heiß. Weder will ich in den Knast, noch habe ich Lust mich mit Tenkoff anzulegen!"_ hatte eine der beiden Männerstimmen ziemlich aufgeregt gesagt.  
 _"Nun fühl dich doch bitte nicht gedrängt, werter Freund. Das Zeug versenken wir mit oder ohne deiner Hilfe. Und deine hübsche Frau hat sicherlich auch ein paar gute Kontakte…."_ hatte der andere selbstsicher geantwortet. Offensichtlich war das Niko selbst.  
 _"Lass meine Familie aus dem Spiel, ich habe …"_

Das Gespräch brach an dieser Stelle ab, offensichtlich war die Aufnahme gestört worden. Danil hatte die Aufnahme mehrmals abgehört, wußte aber zuerst nichts mit den spärlichen Informationen anzufangen... bis er schließlich in Betty's Nachttischschublade einen zerknitterten Flyer einer Diskothek aus der Stadt fand. Mit Kugelschreiber war der Name _"Sascha Tenkoff"_ daraufgekritzelt worden.

Keine halbe Stunde später saß er im Nachtbus, Ziel das " _Palais_ ", der Szeneladen in Lewiston. Eine riesige Diskothek mitten in der Stadt, die magisch alle Nachtschwärmer anzog. Unweigerlich mußte er an Viktor denken, die vielen durchgefeierten Nächte, unendlich viel Alkohol, und üble, verkaterte Morgen. Er wußte nicht, wie viele unzählige Male er betrunken nach Hause gefahren war, aus wie vielen Schlägereien er Viktor gefischt hatte und wie viele wütende Ladenbesitzer einen nachdrücklichen Hinweis von ihm gebraucht hatten, daß Mr Bogdanovs Sohn tun und lassen konnet, was er wollte

 _" Main Street"_ eine kratzige Stimme tönte aus dem Lautsprecher des Busses, nur wenige Sekunden bevor er zum stehen kam. Ein schneller Blick auf den Flyer: Hier mußte er austeigen.  
Die Haltestelle lag glücklicherweise nur wenige Schritte von der Diskothek entfernt, das leuchtende Namensschild ragte keine zwei Häuser weiter prominent über den Gehweg und wies auf den Eingang hin. Eine lange Schlange Jugendlicher wartete auf den begehrten Einlass, den zwei Arnold-Schwarzenegger-Kopien im dunklen Anzug kontrollierten. Mit etwas Abstand beobachtete Danil einige Minuten nach welchen Kriterien die Männer das Klientel sortierten. Offensichtlich reichte schon ein falscher Kleidungstil um abgewiesen zu werden, nicht wenige wurden sofort weggeschickt. Unbewußt zupfte er seine Lederjacke zurecht: Der Vergleich mit den gestylten Jugendlichen ließ vermuten, daß sein Einlaß in den Szeneladen eher zweifelhafter Natur war. Aber wie sollte er sonst….?

Neben ihm quietschten Reifen und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich ein kleiner Lieferwagen den Fliehkräften beugte, nachdem der Fahrer zu hart auf die Bremse getreten war. Der Wagen schaukelte noch, als ein junger Mann über die Beifahrerseite nach draußen sprang. Seine hellbraune Latzhose war ganz eindeutig zu kurz für seine langen Beine, weiße Tennissocken steckten in abgenutzten Arbeitschuhen. Der Schirm seines dunkelblauen Cappis war lässig nach hinten gedreht.  
"Weißte - Alter, weißte, da könnt ich ja gleich, jetzt mal ehrlich, das ist doch nicht normal sowas, meine Fresse… Sind denn nur noch Idioten auf der Welt? " Während er die große Seitentür des Wagens aufschob, drehte er sich zur Seite und brüllte aufgebracht über seine Schulter Richtung Strasse:  
"Man muß mit seinem breiten Arsch auch nicht immer gleich die ganze Fahrbahn blockieren! Wie wär es mal mit dem Gehweg, junge Frau?! Ansonsten häng' dir ein rotes Schild an den Arsch, dann sieht man wenigstens schon von Weitem, daß es sich um einen Schwertransport handelt!"  
Mit rotem Kopf zerrte er eine Sackkarre aus dem Laderaum, stapelte hektisch verschiedene Getränkekisten darauf. "Weißt'e, da will ich ausrasten - echt mal, das muß doch nicht sein, Alte!" schimpfte er weiter lautstark vor sich hin. "Mit mir nicht! Ich bin doch nicht der Idiot vom Dienst! Und dann fährst'e so eine blöde Schnepfe platt, und der Lenny war's natürlich schuld!"

Er drehte seinen kleinen Getränketurm mit der Sackkarre um und kam unmittelbar auf Danil zu:  
"Hast'e die dumme Kuh gesehen?! Mitten auf der Fahrbahn, da kannst'e angeflogen kommen, das juckt die überhaupt nicht, hat ja Bremsen so ein Lieferwagen oder wie?!" Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.  
"Und sowas passiert mir ständig, ich zieh' das an, wie Kuhscheiße die Mücken."  
Danil hob die Hand um den Redefluß zu unterbrechen.  
"Ähm..."  
"Ähm was?" Willst'e helfen? Ja kannst'e machen, halt mal da hinter dir die Tür auf! Die ham' nämlich nix' mehr zu saufen da drinnen, sitzen auf dem Trockenen offenbar…" er kicherte "...und ohne Suff kein Puff!" Jetzt lachte er lautstark, während er mit seiner Sackkarre auf die graue Metalltür zusteuerte.  
Wie befohlen drehte Danil den Türknauf, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen.  
"Achso ja, sorry, mein Fehler. Die haben ja immer Angst, daß sich einer reinschleicht und für lau die Party genießt. Als ob sich das einer freiwillig antun würde. Mir platzt schon das Trommelfell, wenn ich an den Krach da drin nur denke. "  
"Die Party?"  
"Ja vom Spaßtempel da." Er zeigte auf das Leuchtschild der Diskothek. " Du stehst vor'm Lieferanteneingang, Kumpel." Er klopfte ziemlich schnell mit der Faust gegen die Tür.  
"Nachschuuub!" Ein kurzer genervter Blick zu Danil, dann hämmerte er erneut gegen die Tür: "Hallooohooo, wenn das Loch nicht gleich auf ist, fahr' ich wieder. Ich hab noch 20 Kisten, ich wollte nicht die Nacht hier verbringen! EY!"  
Danil schaute ihn kurz an, dann legte er freundschaftlich seine Hand auf Lennys Schulter: "Kisten schleppen kann ich auch…?"  
"Echt, Mann das wär super, am besten gehst du…"  
Danil unterbrach ihn forsch: "Ich will nichts falsch machen, hol' du doch die nächste Ladung, ich bringe diese hier rein, das sollte ich wohl hinkriegen." Er nickte Lenny zu und schob diesen wieder Richtung Lieferwagen.  
"Ja, ähm, aber …"  
"Meinst du ich krieg' das nicht hin? Wie meine Frau, die traut mir auch nichts zu..." Danil's verärgerter Blick überzeugte  
"Nee Kumpel, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich hol' den Rest." sagte Lenny im Weggehen, als sich die Tür bereits hinter Danil öffnete.

"Oh hey - ich bringe Getränke." Sein freundlichstes Lächeln erschien wie auf Knopfdruck.  
Eine schwergewichtige, grimmig dreinblickende Frau schaute an Danil vorbei.  
"Wo ist Lenny?" Sie klang nicht sonderlich freundlich,  
Unglaublich, daß jemand Lederjacken in dieser Größe herstellte.  
"Lenny, der ist am Wagen, der kommt gleich mit den restlichen Kisten, ich helf' ihm heute abend aus, weil…"  
"Wo ist Lenny?" Mit dem Arm lehnte sich Queen Latifah provokativ gegen die Metalltür. Danil's Blick verhedderte sich irritiert in den Fransen an den Ärmeln ihres Lederzeltes.

"Ähm" Er bemühte sich sein Lächeln aufrecht zu halten: "Ma'am, wie ich gerade sagte, Lenny…"  
"Hör mal zu du halbe Portion, komm mal ganz nah bei mich bei..." Sie trat ziemlich bedrohlich an Danil heran. "Ich - will - wissen- wo - Lenny - ist?"  
Danil fühlte sich unbehaglich.  
"Der hurrt doch wieder rum, ich merk das doch gleich? ER hat dich geschickt, damit nicht auffällt, wenn er bei einer anderen ist!?"  
"Was?"  
"Ich weiß es genau!"  
"Ma'am, er ist da hinten beim Lieferw…"  
"Is' mir Latte Jungchen, wenn er nicht in 2 Sekunden hier auftaucht, vergess' ich mich!" Sie packte Danil am Jackenkragen und starrte ihm tief in die Augen. Mit der rechten Faust holte sie zum Zuschlagen aus  
"EINS"  
Die Situation kam ihm irgendwie vertraut vor. Ob die Dame eine entfernte Cousine von Wladimir war?  
"ZWEI"  
Einen Atemzug später sah er ihre Faust auf sich zufliegen, instinktiv duckte er sich, spürte den kurzen Luftzug über ihm. Dann hörte er hinter sich einen dumpfen Schlag, ein lautes Stöhnen folgte.  
"Oh Gott Schatz!"

Überraschend ließ die Queen seinen Kragen los, schubste Danil grob zur Seite um zu ihrem versehentlichen Opfer zu gelangen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er Lenny bewußtlos am Boden liegen.  
"SChatz, das tut mir leid, das wollte ich doch nicht! Mein zartes Honigblümchen, kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?" Zärtliche klopfte sie auf seine Wangen um ihn auf zuwecken.  
"..mein zartes Honig…?" Danil wiederholte die Worte leise, während er zusah, wie sie sich über den bewußtlosen Lenny beugte. Jetzt oder nie, das war seine Chance! Mit wenigen Schritten verschwand er unauffällig im Eingang, folgte zügig dem schmalen Flur, bis er nach wenigen Metern in eine riesige, tanzende und gröhlende Menschenmasse gelangte.

* * *

Die Musik war unglaublich laut, noch viel lauter wie sie von draußen vermuten ließ. Die Bässe ließen den ganzen Körper vibrieren, nichts für seinen Geschmack. Das Licht flimmerte, blitzte, schwarz, weiß, violett, teilweise so schnell, daß in ihm das Gefühl entstand, die Orientierung zu verlieren. Nebelschwaden, verschwitzte Menschen, die ausgelassen tanzten, enges Gedränge. Die stickige Luft ließ in wenigen Minuten ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Lunge entstehen; und ob es sein Herz war, das schlug oder der Bass, er konnte es nicht mehr ausmachen. Die Enge fühlte sichplötzlich unangenehm an, für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Luft. Der Raum schien sich zu drehen, die Wände bewegten sich. Was zur Hölle war das? Er atmete tief ein, versuchte sich mit aller Gewalt nicht von dem seltsamen Gefühl mitreißen zu lassen, das machtvoll an ihm zerrte. Er schloß kurz die Augen, dann versuchte er Halt in dem grellen Chaos zu finden, heftete seinen Blick an die skurillen Dingen in dem riesigen Raum.

Leicht bekleidete Mädchen tanzten in erhöhten Käfigen über der Masse, andere an Stangen. Der Laden war groß- oder um genauer zu sein: gigantisch groß. ER konnte nicht das andere Ende ausmachen, wieviele Menschen mochten wohl hier drin sein? Mehrere Hundert? Tausend? Wie sollte er hier einen Hinweis finden? Oder diesen Sascha? Das war nicht unbedingt ein seltener Name. Er grinste: aber immernoch deutlich besser als John Smith.

* * *

"Hier, Boss, das ist er."  
Sascha Tenkoff ignorierte den Hinweis seines Mannes und schaute unbeirrt aus der riesigen Scheibe unterhalb seiner Füße, schräg vor ihm.  
"Ich liebe diesen Anblick, schaut es euch an! …. Wie bescheuert sie tanzen ...meinen Alkohol trinken... und meine Drogen nehmen..." Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Whiskyglas ohne den Blick von der Menschenmenge zu lassen. "...und mein Geld vermehren…" Grinsend lehnte er sich auf seiner fellbezogenen Couch zurück. Sein weißes, weit ausgeschnittenes Shirt zeigte großzügig seine braungebrannten, muskulösen Arme, ein schwarzes, auffälliges Tattoo schlängelte sich um seinen rechten Arm von der Hand bis zum Hals hinauf und endete in den schwarzen, zurück gegelten Haaren. Im Nacken sah man einen Teil eines weiteren Tattoos, ein Ballon mit einer Fledermaus darunter.

"Eintausend-dreiundachtzig." Wieder Grinsen.  
"Eintausenddreiundachtzig arme Irre, die mir jedes Wochenende ihr Geld zustecken." Jetzt lachte er ausgelassen, küsste ausgiebig eines der drei Mädchen, die sich neben ihm verführerisch auf der Couch räkelten.  
"1083 Menschen und noch kein einziger hat bisher nach mir gefragt."  
Mit dem Glas Whisky in seiner Hand stand er langsam auf und schaute endlich hinter sich:  
"Du bist der Erste - und da werde ich schon ein bißchen neugierig!"  
Vor ihm standen zwei seiner Männer, die auf seine Anordnung Danil nach oben gebrachten hatten.  
"Also. Wer bist du?"  
Danil war ruhig, stand gefaßt in Mitten der zwei bewaffneten Männer. Drei weitere tätowierte Schlägertypen sah er im Hintergrund sitzen, leichtbekleidete Mädchen daneben.

"Bist du Tenkoff?"  
"Ja. Der große Tenkoff, der bin ich." Die Hände weit ausgebreitet ging er auf Danil zu.  
"Welcher Untertan will das wissen?"  
Danil schaute sich um, dann trat er einen Schritt vor.  
"Sagt dir der Name Niko etwas? Ich habe gehört, du magst ihn nicht sonderlich…"  
Tenkoffs Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig.  
Selbstsicher, einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, fuhr Danil fort: "... und - drücken wir es mal vorsichtig aus - da sind ein paar Rechnungen offen…."  
Pokern. Wenn ihm eins lag, dann wohl das. All in.  
"Und nun bist du ein bißchen angesäuert und wartest auf eine Gelegenheit…."  
Er beobachtet Tenkoffs Gesicht, die Züge, die ihm entglitten und die rote Gesichtsfarbe, die selbst im blauen Licht des Raumes zu erkennen war.  
"Was willst du?" Tenkoffs Stimme grollte durch den Raum. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Danil gleich mehrere Hände nach ihren Waffen greifen.  
"Kommen wir ins Geschäft?"

Die Antwort kam unerwartet schnell, traf ihn schmerzhaft in seinem Gesicht. Danil spürte wie er den Halt verlor und nach hinten taumelte. Die beiden Männer neben ihn fingen ihn ab, bevor er auf den Boden stürzte.  
Er ächzte, hielt die Hände an sein Kinn:  
"Der hat weh getan…..Verdammt. ….. anstatt Niko fertig zu machen, schlägst du….autsch...lieber deine Untertanen." Danil schüttelte den Kopf "Dieser Niko bringt dich offenbar gleichaus der Fassung…"  
Diesmal war er vorbereitet: Als der Nebenmann ausholte, fing er rasendschnell dessen Faust ab, drehte dessen Arm schmerzhaft und schlug sie ihm selbst ins Gesicht. Noch im gleichen Moment ließ er ab, drehte sich, riss den Ellenbogen hoch um die Nase des anderen neben sich knacken zu hören.  
"Nicht schlecht." Tenkoff nickte anerkennend und grinste wieder. "Wo hast du das gelernt?"  
Teilnahmsloses Schulterzucken "Also? Gehst du jetzt mit den großen Hunden pissen, oder nimmst du weiter Kinder aus?"  
"Du hast eine ziemlich große Fresse, Junge. Du solltest sehen, daß du hier rauskommst. Ein großzügiges Angebot, daß ich nicht jedem mache."  
"Zu Schade. Mir wurde gesagt, wenn es einer mit Niko aufnehmen könnte, dann du. Offensichtlich sollten sich meine Quellen besser informieren. Mehr wie heiße Luft kommt wohl nicht von dir…"  
Ein klickendes Geräusch neben ihm - bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er das Messer an seinem Hals. Ein verschwitztes Gesicht dicht neben ihm. Zwei Schneidezähne fehlten dem Grinsen.  
"Oh, war ich das etwa? Nicht gleich persönlich nehmen….vielleicht käuft dein Boss dir neue…?"  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Klugscheißer"  
Den Schlag ins Genick spürte er noch, den Sturz auf den Boden nicht mehr.  
***


	4. Die Ferien sind vorbei

"HANNIBAAAAAL!"

B. A.'s Schrei war durch die geschlossenen Fensterscheiben des silbernen Pontiac zu hören. Erschrocken drehte sich Murdock um, sah den noch angeschnallten B . A. auf der Rückbank randalieren. Im gelblichen Licht der Straßenlaternen wirkte er noch bedrohlicher.

"Colonel, ich ähm - ich glaub Hulk ist erwacht und er ist auch schon ganz grün..."  
Murdock sprintete los, überholte den vorausgegangenen Colonel mit wenigen Schritten.  
"Wurde auch langsam Zeit. Hilf ihm doch bitte Murdock …"  
"Vergiss es Hannibal!" Murdock beschleunigte nochmals "Ich hab' die ganze Fahrt vom Flughafen bis hier hin gezittert. Auf keinen Fall geh' ich zum Auto zurück! Ich hol' mir jetzt ein Sandwich. Viel Glück!."  
Hannibal knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sein flüchtiger Blick zurück bestätigte, was er befürchtet hatte: B. A. hatte sich längst selbst aus den drei Anschnallgurten befreit, die hintere Wagentür aufgerissen und stolperte noch leicht benommen aus dem Mietwagen.

"Hannibal! Komm her, damit ich dich umbringen kann!"  
"B. A….beruhige dich doch…Wir wollen uns ein Sandwich holen, hast du Hunger?" Hannibal schaute aus sicherer Entfernung zu ihm zurück, dankbar jetzt nicht neben ihm stehen zu müssen.  
"Diesmal bist du fällig Hannibal. Und der Spinner gleich mit!"  
Ungeschickt stürmte er vorwärts, als plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts kommend, eine Frau gegen ihn prallte. Sie stürzte hart und blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen.

"Ma'am?!"B. A. unterbrach sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben, starrte sie entsetzt an. Als er sich zu ihr kniete, war Hannibal bereits neben ihm angelangt, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.  
"Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen. Das sieht nicht gut aus! Die Kratzer im Gesicht sind nicht so dramatisch, aber die Platzwunde am Kopf macht mir Sorgen und noch viel schlimmer ist das hier..." Hannibal schob vorsichtig ihre Bluse etwas höher um eine hässlich, blutende Stichwunde freizulegen..  
"MURDOCK! Notarzt, sofort!"

"Ma'am, können Sie mich hören?" fragte er eindringlich  
"Hilfe.." flüsterte sie leise, und atmete dabei angestrengt. "Helfen Sie mir!"  
"Alles wird gut, was ist passiert? Wurden Sie überfallen?"  
"Er war das…ich hätte es wissen müssen..."  
"Wer war das?"  
Hannibal schaute sich sofort um, sah aber niemanden.  
"Sie brauchen einen Arzt, wir rufen einen Krankenwagen.."  
"Ich habe Angst, bitte gehen Sie nicht weg…" flehte sie mit kratziger Stimme und griff nach Hannibal's Hand.  
"Nein, keine Sorge…."  
"Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß er mich verfolgt….Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Sie atmete langsamer, schloß ihre Augen dabei.  
"Wer Ma'am?"  
Sie antwortete nicht  
"Ma'am?"  
"Mein Ex-Mann."  
"Ok, wir finden ihn und werden uns mit ihm unterhalten. Wie ist ihr Name Ma'am?

"Er wird keine Ruhe geben..…bis er das Band hat." sie atmete tief ein.  
"Welches Band?"  
"…er will...-... oh mein Gott. Ich muß - ich muß nach Hause!"  
In der Ferne waren Sirenen zu hören.  
"Ich muß nach Hause!" Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich wieder, wurde hektisch. Stöhnte leise..  
"Ich glaube, da sind sie nicht sicher im Moment. Sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen."  
"Anna." Sie machte eine lange Pause "Anna Ivankova"  
"Wo wohnen Sie Ma'am?"  
"Ich muß nach Hause, mein Freund ist in Gefahr. "  
"Ma'am, hören Sie mir zu. Sie können jetzt nicht nach Hause. Wir kümmern uns und beschützen ihren Freund. Wo wohnen Sie?"  
"Lewiston." brachte Sie mit einigem Zögern hervor. "23rd Avenue. Ich muß … muß … nach Hause…" Ihre Augen begannen seltsam zu zucken.

Der Krankenwagen kam neben ihnen zum stehen und Hannibal sah schweigend zu, wie die Sanitäter ihre Arbeit taten. Es schien nur wenige Sekunden zu dauern, bis sie das Blaulicht des Krankenwagens auf der Strasse wieder verschwinden sahen.  
"Ich fürchte, die Ferien sind vorbei." Hannibal's Stimme klang ernst. "Steigt ein, wir fahren rüber nach Lewiston. Wir haben einen Termin mit einem verwirrten Ex-Mann."  
"Was ist mit Faceman?"  
"Auf ein paar Tage kommt es uns nicht an, B. A. ."

* * *

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Betty würde ihm den Arsch aufreißen, soviel war sicher.

Danil rieb sich das schmerzende Genick, während er mit der anderen Hand den Schlüssel in die Haustür steckte. Der Schlag, der ihm das Licht ausgeknipst hatte, war von hinten gekommen. An mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Als er aufgewacht war, lag er am Hafen, auf einer Bank. Snakeriver, gegenüber waren die Lichter von Clarkston zu sehen. Der Weg zu Fuß nach Hause war glücklicherweise nicht allzu weit gewesen, knapp 30 Minuten brauchte er, bis er vor dem dreistöckigen Wohnhaus angelangt war.

Müde schleppte er sich die Treppe nach oben. Immerhin wußte er nun, wer Tenkoff war, und daß Tenkoff den Namen Niko auf seiner roten Liste stehen hatte. Seine Reaktion war eindeutig gewesen. Das waren nicht viele Informationen, aber besser als nichts. Und Tenkoff als Partner war wirklich keine schlechte Partie, allein die Männer die um ihn herum versammelt waren, sahen auf den ersten Blick tauglich aus. Er würde Tenkoff noch überzeugen müssen… die Frage war nur…

Er stockte. Die Wohnungstür war einen Spalt breit offen! "Dich habe ich aber abgeschlossen. Ganz sicher." Sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Langsam schlich er zur Tür und lauschte: Nichts zu hören - also drückte er die angelehnte Tür vorsichtig auf. Warten. Lauschen. Langsam weitergehen.

Dann sah er das Chaos. Nahezu jeder Schrank, jede Schublade war aufgerissen und dessen Inhalt auf dem Fußboden verteilt. Regale waren von den Wänden gerissen, Bücher zerteilt, Kissen aufgeschlitzt, Bettdecken zerschnitten.  
"Was zur Hölle…?" platzte es aus ihm heraus, als er im gleichen Moment ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte, so als ob jemand gegen etwas gestossen war. Er hörte den Riegel des Wohnzimmerfensters klacken und stürzte los, sprang über Kisten und Bücher, fiel über Kissen und Stühle. Er sah das offene Fenster, hörte draußen ein ächzendes Quietschen  
"Verdammt! Warum die scheiß Feuerleiter, du Idiot?"

Mit einem geschickten Sprung gelangte er auf den Fenstersims und war dann auf die bedrohlich schwankenden Leiter. Seine Hände umklammerten das rostige Metall. Ein Blick auf den Mann unter ihm. Es blieb keine Zeit, er gab sich einen Ruck. Wenige hastige Sprünge später erreichte er den Boden und rannte los, verfolgte die weglaufende Gestalt vor ihm. Danil war schnell, schneller wie er selbst erwartet hatte. Ohne noch seine eigenen Atemzüge zu spüren holte er auf, fünf Meter, zwei Meter…. Ein beherzter Sprung nach vorne, er packte den Mann am Jackenkragen und zerrte ihn ungestüm zu Boden.

"Wer bist du?" Er warf sich auf ihn, drückte ihn mit dem Unterarm im Nacken auf den Boden. "Hat Nico dich geschickt?" Danil keuchte  
"Sag schon, ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"Er drückte ihn fester nach unten.  
"Was geht dich das an? Nicolai wird dich platt machen, wenn du glaubst dich einmischen zu müssen!"  
"Wo finde ich ihn?"  
"Halt' dich da raus, Kumpel. Nur eine Empfehlung von mir."  
"Wo ist er? Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen!"  
Der Mann lachte überlegen. "Vielleicht bekommst du morgen einen Termin, er ist dann immer im Werk"  
"Was für ein Werk?"  
"WAs ist das für eine dämliche Frage? Jeder kennt Nicolai."  
"Ich wiederhol' mich nur ungern. Also?"  
"Andere Seite vom Clearwater, ATLAS City. Kannst' du nicht verfehlen.…."  
"Autoschlüssel?"  
"Was?"  
"Wo sind deine Autoschlüssel und wo steht dein Auto - ich werde ungeduldig!"  
Als er keine Antwort bekam, stieß er ihn erneut mti dem Gesicht auf den Boden.  
"Fällt es dir vielleicht jetzt wieder ein?"  
"Ja Mann, bleib cool. Rechte Hosentasche. Die Karre steht da vorne, das Rote…"

* * *

Sein Herz schlug laut, aber auf eine seltsame Weise. Irgendwie mochte er diese Art von Herzschlagen. Noch ein bißchen den Draht drehen, links, rechts, drücken.  
Klick.  
Da war das Geräusch.  
"Hu, ich bin offenbar ein Naturtalent." Ein Grinsen, ein Blick über die Schulter, die Nachtwache war noch nicht wieder von ihrem Rundgang zurü Zeit war nicht mehr, die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und der Schutz der Dunkelheit wäre damit nicht mehr gegeben.

Mit großen Schritten schaffte er es vom Haupttor bis zu den LKWs, zwischen den Wagen hindurch, bis kurz vor das große Eingangstor der vorderen Produktionshalle.  
ATLAS IVANKOV LTD stand in großen Lettern auf dem LKW, der gerade mit weißen Fässern beladen wurde.

Sein Blick blieb auf einer Mütze hängen, die neben einer der Fahrerkabinen eines LKWs auf dem Boden lag. Er wartete einige Sekunden, dann ging er selbst bewußt los, griff im Vorbeigehen nach der Mütze ,schob die Haare nach hinten und setzte sie auf. Ganz so, als würde er dazugehören, eilte er zur Lagerhalle. Die ersten Mitarbeiter gingen an ihm vorbei, ohne ihm gesonderte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Jetzt mußte er nur noch die Büros finden - Niko's Büro, um genau zu sein. Ärgerlicherweise hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wonach er überhaupt suchen sollte. Am besten…

"Hey Du!"  
"Wer, ich?" Erschrocken drehte er sich um.  
"Ja genau du. Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen!"  
"Ähm - Kannst du auch nicht, ich - ich mach sonst immer nur die Tagschicht."  
"Es gibt hier kein "immer nur Tagschicht". Der Typ kam ihm näher, die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß." Er winkte ab, kniff dabei genervt die Lippen zusammen "Hat Jimmi denn nichts gesagt? Ich hab doch eine Ausnahmeregelung, wegen meiner Frau, die ist krank. Ich bin nachts zuhause, wegen der Kleinen. Ganz furchtbar, der Krebs -" Er seufzte "Keine Ahnung ob sie Weihnachten noch erleben wird. Die Kleine ist schon ganz durch wegen der Mama. Weiß gar nicht, wie das werden soll - Jimmi hat gesagt, das ist auch nur vorübergehend, dann muß ich wieder die Nachtschicht mitmachen…"  
"Und die Spätschicht."  
"Ja, klar, und die Spätschicht…"  
"Hmm ok, verstehe….Die Kleine….. Da ist nur ein Problem: wir haben hier keinen Jimmi, Kumpel."  
"Ja, ich, ähm" Danil's Blick raste über das Gelände, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Namen  
"Du meinst wohl Timmi?"  
"Ja!" Er hörte seinen eigenen Stein vom Herzen fallen "Ja, den mein ich. Ich und mein Namensgedächtnis - eine Katastrophe"  
"Ok, aber jetzt sieh' zu, daß du dir ein paar vernünftige Arbeitsschuhe anziehst. So kannst du hier nicht rumlaufen."  
Danil nickte unterwürfig.  
"Lauf hoch zum Büro, und leg' der Sekretärin 'nen Zettel hin, daß sie dir ein paar Neue bestellt. Und wenn ich dich nächste Woche noch mal hier ohne Arbeitsschuhe erwische, haben wir ein unangenehmes Gespräch miteinander."  
Danil nickte deutlicher  
"Gut, und jetzt verpiss dich. Du wirst nicht fürs plaudern bezahlt!"

Die Aufforderung brauchte er nicht noch einmal. Mit offizieller Erlaubnis eilte er durch die Produktionshallen.

Zwei Treppen und ein paar schwere Feuertüren später gelangte er in den Verwaltungstrackt. Mehrere Büroräume reihten sich aneinander, Niko war wohl dick im Geschäft. Der fensterlose Flur wirkte fast steril, offensichtlich hatte man eine alte Produktionshalle zum Bürogebäude umfunktioniert. Den Boden war billig mit Linoleum ausgekleidet, häßliche Neonröhren an der Decke brachten das nötige Licht. Einige Lampen waren noch angeschaltet, leuchteten den langen Gang entlang.

Danil eilte vorwärts, hoffte, daß sich Nikos Büro auf der gleichen Etage befand. Seine Schritte waren schnell, fast geräuschlos, ein Ohr war offen für mögliche Geräusche hinter ihm. Fast unbewußt zählte er die SChritte, 53 bis hier, bis zur Abzweigung dort vorne müßten es locker 70 sein. Er brauchte knapp 25 Sekunden, ohne auffällige Geräusche zu machen - bei einem Sprint müßte er in der Hälfte der Zeit schon unten an der Treppe sein. Für einen Moment irritierten ihn seine eigenen Gedanken, dann ließ er ihnen wieder freien Lauf, konzentrierte sich auf die Schritte und auf einen möglichen Plan, falls er fliehen mußte. Schritte, Boden, Schritte, Neonröhren, Kälte

Er folgte der Abzweigung nach rechts und auf einmal war es da.  
Das Gefühl in seiner Brust. Wie aus dem Nichts. Es traf ihn schmerzhaft, wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr es seinen Körper, nahm ihm den Atem mitten in der Bewegung. Er rang nach Luft, spürte die Panik als seine Versuche zu atmen erfolglos blieben. Mit einem Stöhnen stürzte er gegen die Wand, nur mit Mühe konnte er aufrecht bleiben. Das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm erschreckte ihn, er sagte etwas unverständliches. Doch das Licht der grellen Neonröhren überblendeten ihn, bis er für Danil unsichtbar wurde. Dann riß irgendjemand an seinem Arm, zerrte ihn schließlich ungestüm über den Boden. Stimmen waren um ihn herum, es waren mehrere, er konnte sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren, verstand nicht, was sie sagten. Aber das war nicht mehr wichtig, denn er spürte, wie der Sauerstoffmangel ihm die Sinne vernebelte, die Knie kaum mehr einen Befehl ausführten. Alles fühlte sich verschwommen an, nicht greifbar, wirr und bizarr.


	5. Investigation

"Ich will mal eine vorsichtige Schlussfolgerung wagen." Murdock streckte sich, gähnte laut, dann fuhr er fort: "Wir waren nicht zuerst in diesen Räumen, und - meine treuen Freunde - mir ist in einem stillen Moment vermutlich als Einzigem aufgefallen…" er tastete an Hannibal's Jacke entlang, griff in die Innenseite und nahm die Zigarre heraus. "...also Kollegen, mir ist aufgefallen, daß die Wohnung gnadenlos durchsucht wurde."

Ein böser Blick von Hannibal folgte, als Murdock sich die Zigarre mit dem Feuerzeug ansteckte und einen tiefen Zug nahm

"Du Narr, hier sieht es aus, wie nach einem Bombenangriff!"  
"Nun Ja, Bosco, werter Freund, ich war nicht sicher, ob das eure laienhaften Augen gleich bemerken würden. Deshalb habe ich darauf hingewiesen." Er paffte an der Zigarre.  
"Ein Blinder merkt, daß jemand in der Wohnung war. Außerdem bin ich nicht dein Freund, Murdock!"  
"Wie auch immer, Bosco. Die Wohnung wurde durchsucht. Und die Person war offensichtlich in Zeitnot, denn sie sah keinen Nutzen darin, wieder aufzuräumen."  
"Murdock, das war gut gefolgert." Hannibal grinste. Wie immer genoss er Murdocks multiple Persönlichkeiten. Sie waren der Sahneklecks auf einer guten Suppe.  
"Was auch immer sie in Anna's Wohnung gesucht haben, ich frage mich, ob sie es gefunden haben?"  
"Das, werter Kollege Smith, werden wir sicherlich auch noch herausbekommen. Aus diesem Grund werde ich mir die Zimmer noch einmal genau anschauen. Sagte das Opfer nicht etwas von einem Band?"  
"Ja, in der Tat. Also gut, nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit der Welt - Mr ähm ….. Holmes, nehme ich an?"  
"Hannibal, jetzt hör' doch auf Wasser auf seine Mühlen zu gießen!"  
Hannibal grinste erneut.

"Ihr seid beide Irre, Mann. Ich weiß nicht, welcher von euch beiden schlimmer krank ist. Ihr solltet was arbeiten. Alle beide. Ich bin müde - die Nacht ist bald zu ende und ich habe noch nicht geschlafen"  
"Bosco, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben Sie die letzten acht Stunden. am Stück ungestört durchgeschlafen, während wir uns um ihren Reisekomfort gekümmert haben..."

"Wart' ab du, jetzt kriegst du sie!" B. A. hechtete vor, verfehlte Murdock nur knapp.  
Murdock reagierte schnell, sprang über die umgestürzten Möbelstücke in eine vermeintlich sichere Ecke  
"...während wir ständig Angst haben mußten, daß Hulk erwacht und uns auffrisst…. HANNNIBAL…Tu was!"  
Er sprang erneut, stolperte unglücklich und stürzte mit beiden Händen voran auf den roten Teppichboden. B. A. griff ihn von hinten am Jackenkragen, als Murdock eine Hand hochriss. "STOPPP! Stop, wir haben ein Problem, glaub ich.!"  
"Ja, DU hast ein Problem, völlig richtig. Es ist groß und es ist schwarz, und es wird dir jetzt weh tun!"  
"Nein, nein, nein - B. A. sieh dir das hier an!"

"Was hältst du da in der Hand?" Hannibal trat auf die beiden Streithähne zu und griff nach dem metallischen Ding in Murdock's Hand.  
"Oh - Ist es das, was ich denke, daß es das ist?"  
"Ich dachte erst nicht, aber wenn ich es mir genau anschaue, denke ich, daß es ziemlich sicher das ist, was du denkst, daß es das ist, was ich auch denke, daß es das ist, Colonel."  
"Verdammt, jetzt haben wir wirklich ein Problem."  
"Ich versteh' kein Wort von euch beiden Spinnern!" B. A.'s Stimme grollte laut. "Gib' mir das!" Er riss das kleine Ding aus Hannibal's Hand und drehte es zwischen den Fingern: "Es ist eine Army Anstecknadel. Und - - es ist eine von uns, Mann…?!"  
"Es ist die, die ich Faceman geschenkt habe - wißt ihr noch? In der Bar in Pullman."  
"Woher willst du das wissen, Murdock?"  
"Da hinten ist eine Kerbe. Siehst du sie? Da ist sie mir mal unter die Landungsfüße eines Ufos gefallen."  
"Unter die was?" B. A.s Finger folgten der kleinen, auffälligen Kerbe. "Was bedeutet das Hannibal?"  
Hannibal drehte sich grübelnd weg, die Hand an seinem Kinn "Das bedeutet, daß Face vermutlich mit Anna Ivankova Kontakt hatte." Er atmete laut aus "Hoffentlich ist er nicht der Freund von dem sie gesprochen hat … und hoffentlich war er es nicht, der die Wohnung durchsucht hat. - Verdammt! Mir gefällt weder das eine, noch das andere…. Also schaut euch um, vielleicht finden wir noch etwas."

* * *

Danil rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, spürte wie sein Atem sich anfing zu beruhigen. Er fand sich selbst auf dem Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust wich langsam zurück und ließ ihn wieder klarer denken. Was zur Hölle war das gewesen? Was war passiert? Er blickte sich um: Noch immer war er allein im Gang, nichts hatte sich verändert. Es war totenstill. Ein paar Mal tief einatmen, dann raffte er sich auf, es war keine Zeit über die seltsamen Dinge nachzudenken.

Bereits nach wenigen SChritten blieben seine Augen an einer der Bürotüren hängen: "Nicolai Ivankov" stand auf einem kleinen grauen Schild, das neben der Tür befestigt war. Bingo! Wie erwartet war die Tür verschlossen, doch es kostete ihn keine 30 Sekunden mit dem kleinen Draht in seiner Tasche das Schloss zu öffnen. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht, als er das kleine Büro betrat. Es war spartanisch eingerichtet, ein alter Schreibtisch stand mitten im Raum, graue Aktenschränke an den Wänden. Ein altes Foto von dem Werksgelände zu früheren Zeiten zog direkt den Blick auf sich, wenn man vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Er beeilte sich, zog zügig die Aktenschubladen auf, suchte mit wachem Auge nach Auffälligkeiten.

SEchs Schubladen später wurde er prompt fündig. Arqus war der Firmenname auf der Akte und irgendwie störte sich sein Bauchgefühl empfindlich daran. Er durchblätterte die Akte, die ersten Seiten schienen unscheinbar, doch im Anhang tauchten seltsame Versandpapiere auf, die auf den zweiten Blick nur einen Schluss zuließen…  
"Was machen Sie hier?!"  
Danil drehte sich erschreckt um und blickte in das Gesicht eines jungen Wachmannes, der seine Pistole auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

"Nehmen Sie die Hände hinter den Rücken!"  
"Ah Hallo, endlich kommt mal jemand! Mein Name ist ähm John Smith, und ich komme von der Unteren Aufsichtsbehörde für obere Angelegenheiten der Kanal- , Wasser- und Umweltverschmutzungsgesellschaft. Wir haben hier schon seit einiger Zeit unsere Augen drauf geworfen, und das Eine kann ich Ihnen sagen, junger Mann... " Er bewegte sich mutig auf den Wachmann zu, bis er fast vor ihm stand, die Pistole nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Brust entfernt. "Jetzt wird es hier ziemlich unangenehm werden. Sie sollten schlau sein und sich gleich morgen nach einem neuen Job umsehen. Nicht, daß sie etwas falsch gemacht hätten, Sie machen ja nur Ihren Job - Aber Ihr Boss…" er lachte selbstbewusst " ihr Boss steckt ganz schön tief drin in - sagen wir es mal umgangssprachlich - tief, tief drin in der Scheiße. Also, ich gebe dem ganzen Laden hier noch drei Tage, dann sind die Anträge durch und dann machen wir hier dicht. Aber sowas von dicht."

Er blickte mit einem Grinsen in das verwirrte Gesicht des Wachmannes. Noch ehe dieser verstehen konnte, was Danil alles gesagt hatte, drückte er dessen Hand mit der Pistole nach oben, drehte sie geschickt um, und warf ihn rüde gegen den Türrahmen. Danil stürmte aus der Tür, rannte den langen Gang entlang.

65 große Schritte, da war die Treppe nach unten. Mit einer Hand am Handlauf, flog er förmlich die metallischen Stufen nach unten, stürzte fast gegen die Tür im letzten Stockwerk. Als er sie aufriss und in die große Produktionshalle stürmte, ertönte ein lauter, kreischender Alarm.  
Verdammt. Zwei weitere Wachmänner standen wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich vor ihm, zogen ihre Waffen und zielten auf ihn.  
"STEHENBLEIBEN!"  
Danil zögerte nicht lange, stieß den ersten beiseite, versetzte dem zweiten einen bösen Kinnhaken. Er rannte los. SChon nach einem kurzen Moment hatte er den großen Innenhof erreicht, über den er gekommen war. Hastig blickte er sich um. Irgendwie erschien er ihm viel größer wie zuvor, bis zum Hauptor war es ein riesiges STück, vielleicht 600, oder sogar 800 Meter. Wie sollte er die Strecke unbeschadet überwinden? Hinter ihm hörte er die ersten Schüsse, Kugeln gingen erschreckend nah bei ihm nieder, instinktiv duckte er sich. Er brauchte eine Lösung. Und zwar schnell! So schnell die Füße ihn tragen konnten rannte er quer über das riesige Gelände, die einzige Deckung boten die beiden LKWs, die in der Mitte des Hofes warteten. Zu seinem Glück hatte einer der großen Strassenfrachter gerade den Motor gestartet.

Ohne zu überlegen riß Danil die Fahrertür des LKWs auf: "Endstation, tut mir leid." Er zerrte den entsetzten Fahrer nach draußen. "Los, raus aus dem Riesenbaby!"  
Mit einem eleganten Sprung war er hinter dem Steuer, schlug die Tür zu und trat auf das Gaspedal. Der wuchtige 40-Tonner begann sich schwerfällig in Bewegung zu setzen, die Gänge kreischten, der Motor heulte.  
"Komm schon Baby, streng dich an für mich!"  
Es klappte. Den zu Fuß laufenden Verfolgern nun überlegen, konnte er sich einen winzigen Vorsprung verschaffen. Mehr Gas, noch mal schalten, er beschleunigte erneut, durchbrach schließlich das schmiedeeiserne Firmentor und zog den wuchtigen LKW auf die schmale Zubringerstrasse. Sein Fluchtfahrzeug war nicht gerade ideal, er hoffte, es wenigstens auf die andere Seite des Flußes zu schaffen, um sich in der Stadt besser verstecken zu können. Knappe Sache, klarer Fall. Aber mehr Möglichkeiten kamen ihm nicht in den Sinn.

Rechts die Ausläufer von Ivankovs Firmengelände, Links ein paar schäbige Wohnhäuser, die nicht wirklich in das Industriegebiet paßten. Die Brücke war nicht mehr weit, die betongrauen Pfeiler waren schon zu sehen. Mit quietschenden Reifen riß er den schwerbeladenen 40-Tonner herum, um auf die Route 12 zu gelangen, die ihn über den Fluß nach Lewiston brachte. Dann sah er seine Verfolger im Rückspiegel. Es waren drei grau-braune Autos, die unangehm schnell näher kamen. Nur Sekunden trennten ihn und die Verfolger, als er die Brücke erreichte. Noch gut 30 Meter, aus dem Seitenfenster sah er das Ufer des Flusses, vor ihm die Brücke.  
Die knallenden Geräusche draußen ließen vermuten, was sein Außenspiegel mit einem Klirren bestätigte: Die Luft wurde stark bleihaltig.

"Die haben offenbar was gegen mich!" rief er und quälte sein Fluchtfahrzeug vergebens - mehr Geschwindigkeit war einfach nicht herauszuholen. Er würde es nicht schaffen, wenn sich nicht ein Wunder auftun würde.  
Ein lauter Knall, fast wie eine Explosion, ließ ihn aufschrecken. Das Lenkrad glitt ihm aus den Händen, und der riesige LKW begann sich fast wie in Zeitlupe zur Seite zu neigen. Danil griff ins Lenkrad, versuchte es mit aller Gewalt gerade zu halten, doch die Fliehkräfte forderten ihr Recht. Im Rückspiegel der Beifahrerseite sah er die Einzelteile seines Vorderreifen, quer auf der Strasse verteilt, kleinere Fetzen flogen noch durch die Luft. Das Dröhnen und Quietschen des Kolosses wurde immer lauter und bedrohlicher, das Fahrzeug entwickelte ein rasantes Eigenleben, ohne jede Kontrolle. Danil zerrte vergebens am Lenkrad. Es gab nur noch eine Lösung um lebend hier rauszukommen: Er mußte springen!

Als der LKW mit lautem Getöse auf der Seite aufprallte und die Brücke entlang rutschte, spürte Danil längst den Asphalt auf seiner Haut, kugelte sich durch seinen beherzten Sprung noch einige Meter weiter, bis er schließlich liegen blieb. Die Schüsse der Verfolger konnte er nicht mehr hören, denn die Explosion des Tanks übertönte alles, dröhnte durch die Ohren, spürbar bis ins Mark. Der Boden unter ihm bebte, zitterte noch, als Trümmerteile neben ihm herunterfielen. Tiefes Einatmen. Seine Ohren piepten schrill. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, versuchte hochzukommen. Er mußte hier weg. Schnell. Der brennende LKW versperrte den Fluchtweg nach vorn, es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: Er riss sich hoch, rannte zur Brüstung, keine Zeit seine Blessuren zu bejammern. Ein Blick auf das Wasser unter ihm, zurück auf die nahenden Verfolger. Irgendetwas ließ ihn zögern - dann sprang er in in die Tiefe.

* * *

 _"Wer bist du?"_

 _"Ich weiß es nicht." Die Hände griffen verzweifelt ins Leere, fanden keinen Halt._

 _"Wer bist du, habe ich gefragt!"_

 _"Ich weiß es nicht"_

 _"Ich rate dir wirklich zu antworten, denn sonst vergesse ich mich!"_

 _"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich schwöre es, ich weiß es nicht!"_

 _"Du lügst! Ich glaube langsam, es macht dir Spaß! Meine Geduld ist zu Ende."_

 _"Bitte… ich sage die Wahrheit.. "_

 _"Gut, du hast es so gewollt. Es wird dich ohnehin niemand vermissen."_

 _"Nein, nein. Bitte!"_


	6. Kollegen

_"...war die Memorialbridge für 48 Stunden vollständig gesperrt. Bei dem LKW handelte es sich um ein Fahrzeug der Firma Atlas Ivankov Ltd. Der verunglückte Fahrer wurde…."_

"Murdock! Mach die Flimmerkiste leiser! Ich kann Amy am Telefon kaum verstehen."  
"Da ist vorgestern ein LKW von Ivankov..."  
"Gleich Murdock. - Entschuldige Amy, fahr bitte fort."  
Amy räusperte sich kurz am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Also, Atlas Ivankov Ltd, Inhaber ist Nicolai Ivankov. Die haben knapp 500 Mitarbeiter in Lewiston, Geschäftsbeziehungen in der gesamten USA, Jahresumsätze von mehreren Millionen Dollar."  
"Nicht schlecht - was verkäuft er?"  
"Ursprünglich handelte die Firma mit Kies. Es war eins der größten Kieswerke in der ganzen Region, aber mit der Zeit änderte sich das Geschäftsgebiet. Offenbar hat er die Firma in mehrere Geschäftszweige unterteilt, ich weiß immernoch nicht, ob ich alle gefunden habe."  
"Ist da auch etwas Interessantes dabei?"

"hmmm, die Putzmittel passen nicht wirklich ins Programm."  
"Putzmittel?"  
"Ja, seit vier Jahren gibt es laut Papier die Ivankov Clean Cooperation. Die handelt mit verschiedenen Putzmitteln für Haushalt und Industrie. Ich habe bei meinen Recherchen einen winzigen Zeitungsartikel gefunden, in dem letztes Jahr von Umweltschützern Vorwürfe laut wurden, daß Ivankov Chemikalien in den Clearwater kippt. Und angeblich in recht beachtlichen Mengen. Die Umweltschützer gingen an die Öffentlichkeit, weil die Behörden der Sache nur schleppend nachgingen."  
"Oh jetzt wird es interessant."  
"Tja leider aber war das schon alles, was die Anschuldigungen betrifft. Vielleicht hilft euch in dem Zusammenhang die jährliche A.I.E.P. Charity Veranstaltung."  
"Was heißt das?"  
Amy kicherte leise "Atlas Ivankov Enviroment Protection". Der Gute läßt große Gelder fließen, natürlich zum Wohle der Menschheit und der Umweltwelt, versteht sich."  
"Ein SChelm der Böses dabei denkt."  
"Falls es euch interessiert, die Veranstaltung ist zufällig in ein paar Tagen"  
"Super Amy, du bist ein Schatz."  
"Eine Kleinigkeit gibt es da noch, ich weiß nicht, ob sie von Bedeutung ist: Ich habe im Archiv eine Todesanzeige gefunden. Anna Ivankova hatte offensichtlich einen Bruder, Alexander. Er ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben, aber er war erst Ende Dreißig. Ich habe versucht die Todesursache herauszufinden, aber ohne Erfolg. Allerdings habe ich dabei herausgefunden, daß er in einer Spezialeinheit in Russland war. SpezNas oder so heißen die…"  
"Bist du dir sicher?" Hannibals Augenbrauen hoben sich  
"Ja. Das muß was Russisches…"  
"Amy, das ist eine Spezialeinheit des russischen Nachrichtendienstes. Sowas wie der Mossad oder die Navy Seals."

Sie schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie wieder antwortete "Es waren zwei Todesanzeigen unter seinem NAmen archiviert. Eine von seiner SChwester Anna, die andere war offenbar von einem Freund. DA war ein auffälliger Satz reingeschrieben: "Gutes wird mit Gutem, Böses mit Bösem vergolten".  
"hmmm" Hannibal grübelte sichtbar "Steht ein Name dabei?"  
"Sascha Tenkoff. Ich habe schon recherchiert: Er ist Inhaber mehrer Clubs und Diskotheken in der Gegend."  
"ok Amy, ich danke dir. Ich denke, wir müssen uns jetzt auf den WEg machen, es gibt viel zu tun."

Er legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und grinste übertrieben: "Sascha Tenkoff hat einen Termin mit uns"  
Das Telefon klingelte. Drei Augenpaare starrten es bewegungslos an.  
"Colonel, " Murdock schaute Hannibal auffordernd an "wer abnimmt hat mehr vom Telefon!"  
"Es ist Anna's Wohnung. Ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, die Telefonzentrale zu sein. Er zögerte kurz, griff dann aber doch nach dem Hörer

"Ja?"  
Dann sprach er nichts mehr, hörte nur noch zu,  
Als er den Hörer langsam wieder auf die Gabel legte, blickte er seinen Männern mit ernster Mine ins Gesicht.  
"Das war das Krankenhaus." "Sie hat es nicht geschafft."  
Für einen kurzen Moment sprach niemand ein Wort.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns auf den Weg. Dieser Ivankov soll sich verdammt warm anziehen!"

* * *

"Sascha Tenkoff?"  
Ein genervtes Schnaufen kam von der fellbezogenen Couch, die dicht an dem schrägen Fenster stand, oberhalb des Diskothekenbereichs. Einen kurzen Moment später, erhob sich Sascha Tenkoff und trat Hannibal gegenüber. Seine beeindruckende Gestalt ließ Hannibal abfällig grinsen. Niemals würde er sich anmerken lassen, daß Tenkoff ihn vermutlich zum Frühstück verpeisen könnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er B. A. einen winzigen Schritt näher treten. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl.

"JA. Unglaublich, aber wahr, der bin ich. Offensichtlich nimmt meine Berühmtheit ungeahnte Ausmaße an. WAs kann ich für euch tun, bevor ich euch beseitigen lasse?" Es klackte umgehend sechs Mal im Raum. SEchs gespannte Pistolenläufe zeigten auf sie.  
"Nicht doch, wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein?" Immer Oberwasser behalten. Es mußte keiner wissen, daß er einzig und allein Murdock draußen postiert hatte.  
"Komm zur Sache, alter Mann. Was willst du und dein Freund King Kong hier?" Sein Blick fiel abfällig auf B. A. ehe er sich wieder abwandte und auf seine Couch zuging.

Hannibal entspannte seine Haltung "Nun, wir haben, … Oh - hübsches Tattoo!" Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich als sein Blick auf Tenkoffs Nacken fiel. Der Ballon mit dem Totenkopf - ein typisches SpezNas Tattoo. Seine Verwunderung war nicht mal gespielt.  
"Du warst bei den Russen? Spezialeinheit? Ich staune nicht schlecht."

Mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Tenkoff zu ihm um.  
"Du kennst das Tattoo, na und? WAs sagt mir das?"  
"Nicht so viel. Da hast du Recht. Man kennt halt die Tattoos der Kollegen. Ich wollte nicht vom Thema ablenken."  
"Der Kollegen?" Seine Stirn kräuselte sich in viele kleine Falten.  
"Hey Mann, " B. A. drängte sich einen SChritt vor Hannibal "Sei höflich! Vor dir steht Lieutenant Colonel John Smith, 5th Special Forces Group Vietnam."

Tenkoff hob die Augenbrauen, fast schon auf die gleiche Weise wie Hannibal es tat: "Special forces."  
B. A nickte mit bösem Blick.  
"Vietnam, hm?"  
"Es war nichts mehr anderes frei, als wir unseren Urlaub gebucht haben". Hannibal zeigte ein schelmisches Grinsen und bekam überraschenderweise ein Grinsen zurück.  
Für einen kurzen Moment blickten sich beide Männer in die Augen, ehe Sascha Tenkoff das Wort ergriff. Sein Ton war abfällig:  
"Niemals werde ich meine Kameraden im Stich lassen, ritterlich werde ich der Welt zeigen,daß ich ein erwählter Elitesoldat bin, geschwollener Schwachsinn bla bla bla…" Schelmisch schaute er Hannibal in die Augen, der mit gestraffter Haltung ergänzte:  
"...und ohne Angst, werfe ich mich den Feinden meines Landes entgegen…"  
Tenkoff unterbrach ihn lachend: "John HAnnibal Smith, sind hier in Lewiston Feinde deines Landes?"  
"Ja. Das kann man so sagen."  
Er lächelte milde :"Was wollen also zwei Ex-Special-Forces von einem Ex-SpezNas?"  
"Wir brauchen ein paar Informationen über Nicolai Ivankov."

Sascha Tenkoffs Stimme wurde unerwartet laut "Was hat Nico angestellt, daß auf einmal jeder etwas von ihm wissen will? Und warum zur Hölle kommen alle damit zu mir?"

Anna Ivankov's Bruder - Ich vermute mal, er war in deiner Einheit und ein enger Freund, richtig? Hat Ivankov ihn auf dem Gewissen?"  
"WAs ist mit Anna?!" Nun grollte seine Stimme durch den Raum. Seine Muskeln umspielten unruhig seinen Nacken.  
"Es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen. Sie starb vor ein paar Tagen."  
Tenkoff starrte ihn grimmig an. Sein Schweigen wirkte fast bedrohlicher, als seine grollende Stimme. Hannibal wartete einen Moment, ehe er vorsichtig weiter sprach: "Sie lief uns praktisch in die Arme, schwer verletzt. Sie sagte ihr Ex-Mann sei das gewesen, es ginge um irgendein Band, das er haben wolle. Wir haben ein bißchen recherchiert und offenbar hat er einigen Dreck am Stecken…"

"Dreck am Stecken! Der Bastard ist der Sohn des Teufels! Und wenn ich ihn in meine Finger kriege, zerquetsche ich ihn eigenhändig - und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tun werde! Und ihr wollt ihm an den Karren pissen?"  
Hannibal nickte selbstbewußt  
"Er hat eine kleine Privatarmee um sich versammelt. Ich hätte ihn schon längst platt gemacht, aber ich werde ihm meine Männer nicht zum Fraß vorwerfen. Mann gegen Mann, doch dazu ist er zu feige."  
"Reicht er dir im Gefängnis?"  
"Wenn wir von einem Kerker auf Guantanamo reden - dann ja."

"Vorschlag: ich werfe ihm meine Männer zum Fraß vor, und du lieferst mir dafür alles was wir brauchen?"  
"Hannibal?!"  
"Schon gut B. A, ich habe einen Plan."  
"Ja, Hannibal, das ist ja das Problem."  
'"Warum sollte ich das tun, alter Mann?"  
"Weil du schon lange auf diese Chance gewartet hast - und für deinen Kumpel und dessen SChwester."  
Tenkoff drehte sich erneut um und blickte durch die große Scheibe hinab in seine Discothek.  
"Alexander war wie ein Bruder für mich. Wir waren zusammen in der gleichen Einheit. Ich kann nicht sagen wie viele unzählige Male er mir den Arsch gerettet hat." Er hielt kurz inne, drehte sich dann wieder zu Hannibal: "Ivankov war auch in unserer Einheit. Er kam mit Alexanders Schwester zusammen, sie heirateten. Nach kurzer Zeit begann sich Ivankov zu verändern. Es kam irgendwann zum Streit zwischen ihm und Alexander – wir vermuten, dass Alexander etwas herausgefunden hat. Leider wissen wir nicht, was es war, denn kurze Zeit später hatte Alexander einen schweren Unfall, der ihn das Leben kostete."  
"Du glaubst, dass Ivankov an dem Unfall beteiligt war?"  
Tenkhoff nickte: "Man konnte ihm nie etwas beweisen."  
"Warum kam Anna nicht zu dir, als sie Hilfe brauchte?"  
"Sie wusste nicht, dass ich hier bin. Ich halte mich im Hintergrund"  
Er schaute Hannibal einem Moment an: "Meinetwegen tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Aber heult nicht, wenn ihr anschließend in der scheisse sitzt."  
Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Hannibals Lippen ab.

"Eine Frage habe ich jetzt noch:" Tenkhoff trat auf Hannibal zu "Wer war der Klugscheisser, der hier letzte Woche nach Ivankov gefragt hat?"  
"Hier war noch jemand anderes?" Hannibal schaute ihn fragend an.  
"So ein Schönling. Witziges Kerlchen, enorm schnell mit seiner Rechten. Ich hab rausgeschmissen, als er frech wurde."


	7. Über alle Berge

'"Mann, was hat er schon wieder vor?" B. A. flüsterte Murdock ins Ohr  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Old MacDonald ist ja nicht wirklich bei Verstand!"  
Murdock's Blick haftete auf Hannibal, der an der gläsernen Theke des Hotels stand und auf eine Bedienung wartete. Ein schelmisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, als er seinen beiden Männern zu zwinkerte.

"Leute, ich kann euch hören, ich stehe unmittelbar neben euch. Entspannt euch und vertraut mir."  
"Ja, B. A., vertrau ihm."  
"Tu ich, ja Hannibal. Könntest du trotzdem verraten, warum wir jetzt ins dritte Hotel gelaufen sind?"  
"Face ist hier in der Stadt."  
"Schon klar, Mann. Das hab ich inzwischen auch gerafft. Aber er wird wohl nicht im Hotel sitzen und auf uns warten...?"  
"Offenbar verfolgt er das gleiche Ziel, sonst wäre er nicht bei Tenkoff aufgeschlagen. " Ungeduldig tippte Hannibal mit der Hand erneut auf die kleine Klingel auf der Theke. Warum dauerte das so lange? Er haßte warten. "Hallo? Kundschaft!"

"Mann, er hat sich mit einer Tussi eingelassen und ist wie immer in Schwierigkeiten geraten, typisch Faceman."  
"Möglich B. A. Trotzdem finde ich den Zufall merkwürdig. Wir sollten ihn dringend finden, denn…"  
"Guten Tag Sir, kann ich etwas für sie tun?"  
"Ja, Ma'am." Hannibal drehte sich mit einem charmanten Grinsen zu der jungen Frau. "Ich suche einen Freund von mir. Er sagte, er sei hier in Lewiston untergekommen, aber ich Trottel habe mir den Namen der Unterkunft nicht aufgeschrieben."  
"Es tut mir leid, ich kann Ihnen Gästenamen nicht einfach so rausgeben."  
"Sehr ärgerlich, wir wollten uns heute treffen und jetzt wartet er vermutlich auf mich. Können Sie vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen?"  
Sie schüttelte freundlich den Kopf "Wirklich Sir, das geht nicht."

Hannibal zückte sein Portemonnaie und zog einen SChein heraus. "Denken Sie doch noch mal genau nach, er ist blond, gutaussehend, sein Name ist ähm, Danil…"  
Ihr Grinsen verschwand, mit finsterem Blick starrte sie Hannibal an.  
"Das reicht aber nicht. Mister Smith - nehme ich an?"  
Irritiert blickte Hannibal sie an: "Woher …?"  
"2385 Dollar und 50 Cent"  
"Ich versteh nicht recht, Ma'am?"  
"Die offene Rechnung. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, nicht damit gerechnet, daß das hier noch mal einer bezahlt. Genaugenommen dachte ich, er verarscht mich. Ich bin ehrlich verblüfft. Brauchen Sie eine Quittung?"  
Hannibal drehte sich hilfesuchend nach seinen beiden Männern um, dann wieder zur ihr: "Sie kennen ihn also? Er war hier?"  
"Kennen?" Sie lachte abwertend. "Mir wäre lieber ich hätte ihn nie kennengelernt, benutzt hat er mich."  
B. A.s Grinsen konnte Hannibal nicht sehen, aber Murdock's leises Kichern war deutlich hinter ihm zu hören.  
"Er sagte, sein Freund John Smith käme um die Rechnung zu begleichen. Natürlich habe ich ihm kein Wort geglaubt, wer würde das auch?"  
"Sein Freund John..? Aha, also ähm, wie hoch war die Rechnung noch gleich?"  
"Immernoch 2385 Dollar und…"  
"50 Cent - Ok, ich habe 200 Dollar als Anzahlung. Mehr habe ich nicht. Sagen Sie mir jetzt noch, wo wir ihn finden können?"  
"Zahlen Sie die Rechnung vollständig?"  
"Nicht möglich, Ma'am."  
"Sehen Sie, ich weiß auch nicht, wo er ist. Hoffentlich ist er überfahren worden."

* * *

 _"Meinen Respekt, Soldat. Ihre Leistungen sind außergewöhnlich. Sie haben den Test bestanden und gehören absofort zu unseren Alpha-Teams. Melden Sie sich bei Lieutenant Colonel…_

* * *

"Die war aber nicht gut auf Face zu sprechen."  
"Nein Mann, den Eindruck hatte ich auch." B. A. grinste noch immer und gab Murdock kichernd einen freundschaftlichen Schubs.  
Der Colonel schob seine beiden Männer auf den Gehweg "Wollt ihr euch hier ein Zimmer nehmen, oder können wir uns langsam wieder vorwärts bewegen? Ich brauche noch heute einen Hubschrauber - ich will Ivankovs Gelände von oben sehen. Außerdem müssen wir noch mal zu unserem neuen Freund Tenkoff, er soll seine Beziehungen spielen lassen. Wir brauchen eine Einladung."  
"Wofür, Boss?"  
"Ganz einfach Murdock, für diese dämliche Charity Veranstaltung. Ich will etwas Wind machen und Aufregung verbreiten. Nicolai soll wissen, daß die Luft dünn wird. Und dann muss ich wissen wo Face ist. Ich hoffe, er kommt nicht auf die schlechte Idee es mit Ivankov aufzunehmen."  
"Warum bist du dir so sicher, daß er nicht für Ivankov arbeitet?"

Hannibal schaute ihn irritiert an. Face auf der falschen Seite? Das erschien ihm irrational. Trotzdem war er irgendwie besorgt. Wenn Face noch ein klitzekleines Bißchen des alten "Face" in sich trug, würde er allein an Ivankov's Tür klopfen wollen. Und das bereitete ihm großes Unbehagen. Nicht, daß er ihn nicht fähig hielt… aber mit all dem was geschehen war? War er noch in der Lage sein Wissen abzurufen? Während sich seine Gedanken verselbstständigten, verfolgte sein Blick eine alte Frau, die sich in einigen Metern Entfernung mit ihrem vollen Einkaufswagen abmühte. Decken, leere Flaschen, Tüten und allerlei anderes merkwürdiges Zeug, welches er nicht genau erkennen konnte, war darin aufgetürmt. Ihr Gesicht war faltig und alt, die Haut hatte eine fast bräunliche Farbe, die Wangenknochen traten markant hervor.

"Wir sollten noch mal in Annas Wohnung nachschauen." sagte er gedankenverloren. "Ich gebe zu, daß die Möglichkeit besteht, daß Face sich anders verhält, wie wir ihn kennen…. Fakt ist, er ist hier und ist irgendwie in das kleine Drama involviert. Das mag ich nicht." Er griff nach der Zigarre in seiner Tasche. "Überhaupt nicht. Ich muß ..."

"Vorsicht Hannibal!"  
B. A zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm zur Seite, als der vollgestopfte Einkaufswagen führerlos auf Hannibal zu rollte. In letzter Sekunde stoppte B. A. das Gefährt:  
"Hey Lady, Vorsicht! Hier stehen Leute! Ist wohl ein bißchen zu schwer, das gute Stück?!"  
Wortlos wackelte sie auf ihren Wagen zu und griff danach, zerrte ihn B. A. förmlich aus der Hand.  
Als dieser nicht gleich los ließ, murmelte sie irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Es klang ein bißchen unhöflich, doch den genauen Wortlaut konnte man nicht verstehen.  
"Ma'am, kann man ihnen vielleicht helfen?" Murdock schaltete sich ein, doch sie antwortete nicht, brabbelte nur weiter vor sich hin, zog ihren Einkaufswagen heran, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen.

"Los, wir fahren zu Anna's Wohnung." unterbrach Hannibal die Situation.  
"Ok, Hannibal, aber Murdock fährt nicht, da wird's mir schlecht! Ich fahre nicht mit, wenn du Murdock wieder ans Steuer läßt! - AUTSCH!"  
B. A. sprang herum, stürzte beinahe seitlich über den Einkaufswagen, den die alte DAme ihm von hinten in die Beine gerammt hatte.  
"Was soll das denn, Ma'am?!"  
Klein wie sie war, starrte sie ihn von unten an, dann zeigte sie mit ihrem zittrigen Fingern auf ihn  
"Hannibal, hmm?."  
B. A. rieb sich die Waden. "Was stimmt denn nicht mit Ihnen, Lady?"  
"Hannibal, der Große, hmm ja ja."  
Hannibal trat nach vorne. "Ma'am, das bin ich. Mein Name ist Hannibal. Können wir Ihnen denn irgendwie behilflich sein?"  
Mit großen Augen schaute sie zu ihm auf, dann ließ sie ihren Wagen los, kam dicht an Hannibal heran. Ein modriger Geruch stieg in seine Nase als sie vor ihm stand. Ihre Finger berührten ihn vorsichtig am Revers, während sie ihm tief in die Augen starrte.  
"Ja ja ja hmmm, Du bist Hannibal. Der Einzigartige, hmm.."

"Nun, Ma'am, es gibt bestimmt nicht so viele wie mich - aber einzigartig würde ich jetzt nicht…"  
"Hannibal, du verstehst es zu siegen, hmmm, ja, aber dein Heer hat Verluste erlitten."  
"Was?"  
"Sieh' zurück Hannibal Barkas. Deine Männer frieren, ja ja, hmm."  
"Ihr geschichtliches Wissen ist wirklich toll, Ma'am…. aber wir haben echt keine Zeit für einen Plausch."  
"Ja Ja ja hmm. Es ist kalt."  
"Ist ihnen kalt?"  
"Kalt und deine Männer leiden Hunger, ja, ja hm."  
"Also bei 15°C plus frieren die beiden nicht…" Verunsichert schaute er zu B.A. und Murdock "Jemand Hunger?"  
Verwirrtes Kopfschütteln.  
"Ja hmm, sie werden erfrieren, Hannibal. Ja ja, das weißt du. Du mußt ihnen helfen. Nur du kannst helfen. Hilf' ihnen Hannibal. "  
"Ma'am. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir haben zu tun. B.A. gib ihr doch bitte mal ein paar Dollar, damit sie sich etwas Warmes kaufen kann."  
Bereitwillig zückte B. A. seine Geldbörse und hielt ihr einen Schein entgegen. Überraschend schnell riß sie ihm den SChein aus der Hand, ließ ihn in ihrem zerzausten Wollmantel verschwinden.  
"Hmmm, ja ja. Du bist groß und stark Junge, und du hast ein gutes Herz. Sprich du mit deinem Colonel, hmmm."  
"Wo-Woher wissen Sie denn, daß er Colonel ist?" Murdock antwortete, ehe B. A. etwas sagen konnte.  
"Und du, Herr der Lüfte, hmm ja, ich weiß,…" sie drehte sich zu Murdock "Dein Kopf ist ein bißchen durcheinander, ja, aber dein Herz kennt immer den richtigen Weg. Nur Mut, du mußt nur auf dein Herz hören, hmm ja, ja?"  
"Hannibal? Die macht mir Angst…" Murdock wich mit verzerrtem Gesicht einen deutlichen Schritt zurück.

"Ja ja ja hmm."  
"Woher wissen Sie meinen Rang, Ma'am?" sagte Hannibal, nicht sicher, was hier gerade vor sich ging.  
"Ja, Mann, und woher wissen Sie, daß der Spinner da nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hat?  
"Hannibal, sie werden sterben. hmm ja."  
"Ich möchte wirklich nicht respektlos sein, aber ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen. Meinen Männern geht es gut. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, werden wir ihnen gern helfen…?"  
"hmmm ja, ist das der Sieg wert?"  
"Ok Ma'am. Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. - Murdock, B. A." Er drehte sich um, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ihre Hand krallte sich an seinem Jackenärmel und hielt ihn fest.  
"Hannibal!" Ihre stimme war unerwartet laut: "Dein Lieutenant braucht dich!"

Hannibal starrte sie entsetzt an, er brauchte einige Sekunden um klare Gedanken zu fassen:  
"Mein Lieutenant? Woher wissen sie von meinem Lieutentant?"  
Er trat wieder näher an sie heran: "Wissen Sie wo er ist?"  
"Ja Ja Ja, hmm.. Muß geh'n. Der Weg is' noch weit."  
"Ma'am. Wo ist er?"  
Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an: "Wer, Junge? Wen suchst du?"  
"Meinen Lieutentant. Sie haben doch gerade..."  
"Ja ja ja, Hannibal der Große."  
"Wenn Sie wissen wo er ist, dann sagen Sie es!"  
"Du wirst verlieren Hannibal Barkas, du wirst verlieren, hmm ja ja."

"Lady!" B. A. legte seine große Hand auf ihren schmächtigen Arm. "Wir müssen wissen wo der Lieutentant ist. Er ist unser Freund!"  
"Dein Freund. Ja Ja Ja. Auch Freunde werden sterben. Geh zurück Hannibal"  
"Ja, das werde ich tun. Wo ist er?"  
"hmmm ja. Ich muß weiter, der Tag ist bald zu Ende." Sie drehte sich um und griff nach ihrem Einkaufswagen  
"Hör'n Sie." Hannibals Stimme klang bedrohlich ernst. "Ich suche meinen Lieutentant. Er braucht mich und ich will ihn … retten. Sie müssen mir helfen. Wo finde ich ihn? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"  
Sie schaut ihm erneut tief in die Augen, wartete einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie antwortete:  
"Nur du kannst ihm helfen."  
"Das will ich."  
"Vor den Bergen, ja ja hmm. Und lass dich nicht von der SChlange irreführen. Denn es ist vor den Bergen."  
"Schlange?"  
"Muß weiter, ja ja, hmm"  
"Welche SChlange und was ist vor den Bergen?"  
"Ein Andenken an die, die in die Berge ziehen. Ich hörte sie sagen, 12 sind es. Ich weiß nicht, hmm ja ja. 12 Mann, das ist bestimmt ein kleines Heer, Hannibal. hmmm ja ja. Ein kleines Heer vielleicht. Ja. Ja. Aber geh nicht in die Berge, Hannibal. Sie werden sterben. Ich weiß es, ich hab es gesehen, weißt du. Ja, ja. hmm."

Hannibal atmete tief ein. Die Alte machte es einem nicht leicht. "Bleib ruhig, Smith" forderte er sich selbst leise auf. Was auch immer es wahr, aber sie machte ihn irgendwie wütend. Seltsam, denn es kostete normalerweise eine Menge Energie, ihn wirklich wütend zu machen. Murdock hatte es bis heute nicht geschafft, - Aber diese Frau… Seine Arme brauchten Kontrolle, sonst würde er sie schütteln, er spürte es. Einfach schütteln

"Nicht die Schlange!" Sie drehte sich erneut und begann ihren Weg fortzusetzen. "Zieh nicht in die Berge, Hannibal Barkas. Nicht in die Berge, Ja ja ja hmmm…. "  
"Nicht in die Berge Hannibal Barkas" sagte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich von den dreien entfernte. Nach einigen Metern hörten sie sie immernoch das Gleiche sagen.  
"Wollen wir sie nicht aufhalten?" Fragte B. A. ohne jemand dabei anzusehen. "Das hat sie sich nur ausgedacht, oder?"  
"Nein B. A.. Das glaube ich nicht." Murdock kam mit seinem Kopf dicht vor B. A.'s Augen und machte dabei ein übertrieben ernstes Gesicht: "Ich kenne diesen Blick. Siehst du? So wie meiner!"  
"Ach geh mir aus der Sonne, du Freak!"  
Murdock grinste verschmitzt während er sein ernstes Gesicht noch zu betonen versuchte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was gerade hier vor sich ging." Hannibal legte seine Hand auf Murdocks Schulter, sein Gesicht war fast regungslos: "Murdock, sag mir deine Meinung."  
B. A. schob sich dazwischen:  
"Du willst jetzt nicht ernsthaft die Meinung eines Irren über einen anderen Irren wissen?"  
Hannibal ließ sich nicht beirren: "Captain?"  
Das Grinsen aus Murdocks Gesicht verschwand: "Colonel, einer unserer Männer braucht unsere Hilfe."  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Wie ernst schätzt du die Lage ein?"  
Murdock schaute kurz zu Boden, ehe er antwortete: "Colonel, das Analysieren schwieriger Situationen möchte ich lieber dir überlassen."  
"Deine Meinung, Captain?!." Es war kein Wunsch. Er spürte, wie sich Murdock's Haltung straffte.  
"Würdest du mir eine Skala vorgeben von Eins bis Zehn?"  
"Ja, Eins bis Zehn."  
"Ist Zehn das Ernsteste?"  
"Ja."  
"Dann sage ich Elf."  
Hannibal steckte die Zigarre, die er die ganze Zeit in seiner Hand gehalten hatte, wieder in die Tasche. "Ich brauch eine Strassenkarte. Sofort."


	8. Aus alten Tagen

Der Kugelschreiber kratzte unruhig über das verklebte Papier des kleinen Buches. Die Wörter waren nicht gut lesbar, man mußte sich etwas anstrengen um zu erkennen, was er schrieb. Aber so war das nun mal im Alter, die Hände wollten nicht mehr so, wie der Kopf es befahl und das schummrige Licht der kleinen Kerze half auch nicht unbedingt. Die zerknitterte Papiertüte links neben ihm lachte ihn unverschämt an. Zum Glück war es kalt genug, daß das Bier darin nicht warm wurde. Eine winzige Maus huschte über seinen Fuß, hielt an der Papiertüte an und zerrte mit den Zähnchen hektisch an dem braunen Papier.  
"He Kumpel, das ist meins! Shhhht, hau ab!"  
Ein Räuspern, ein Blick zu der Papiertüte, dann schaute er wieder auf seine Hände und nahm sich vor, sich mehr Mühe zu geben.

"...Flugssssssseuuu.."  
"Was? Junge, du mußt dich mehr anstrengen, ich höre nicht so gut. Sag es noch mal."  
Er rückte etwas näher, um die undeutlichen Worte besser zu verstehen, schubste mit den Fingern den Arm. "Komm schon, ich kann es nicht aufschreiben, wenn du es nicht noch mal sagst."  
Er wartete ungeduldig, sah den blassen Lippen zu, wie sie mit aller Kraft versuchten ein Wort zu formen.  
"Du atmest wirklich zu schnell." sagte er besorgt.

"Randolf? - Randolf!"  
"Ja, Mary, was ist denn zur Hölle? Nerv mich nicht, ich muß mich konzentrieren."  
"Randolf."  
"´Was!?"  
"hmmm ja ja, Randolf. Ich glaube er hat seinen Plan geändert, hmm hmm."  
"Was willst du Mary?"  
"hmm ja ja, seinen Plan. Er kommt, Randolf. hmm ja ja."  
"Wer kommt?"  
"Über die Berge, Randolf. Hmm ja ja, ich habe es gesehen. Über die Berge."  
"Mary, wer?!"  
"hmmm ja ja."  
"Mary?"  
"Hannibal Barkas. hmm ja."  
"Du redest nur noch wirres Zeug."  
"Randolf, hmmm ja ja, ich habe es selbst gesehen."  
"Wie du immer alles gesehen hast."  
"hmm ja ja, er kommt, Randolf."  
"Herrgott, sag meinen Namen nicht so häufig! Woher soll er denn wissen, wo wir sind? Sag' mir das?!"  
"Hmm, ich habe es ihm selbst gesagt, hmm ja, das hab ich."  
"Gut Mary, meinetwegen. Natürlich hast du ihm das gesagt. Dann geh' raus, und sag mir Bescheid, wenn er da ist."  
"hmm ja ja."  
"Ja nu' mach schon!"  
"Was, Randolf hmm?"  
"Du sollst rausgehen, und mir sagen wenn er da ist!"  
"hmm ja …. Wen meinst du, Randolf?"

* * *

 _"...möglicherweise Militär, oder Navy Seals, so gut, wie der die Luft anhalten kann…"_

 _"...PECK IN DECKUNG, CODE RED CODE RED...!"  
_

* * *

"B. A., wir marschieren auf jeden Fall bei Ivankov ein. Deine Bedenken sind unbegründet."  
" 'Hannibal der Große' zog in die Berge und genau das rettete ihn. Sie hat bestimmt gemeint, daß du deinen Plan nicht ausführen sollst…. uns zum Fraß vorwerfen und so…. " B. A. sah Hannibal für einen Augenblick fragend an, schaltete ohne hinzusehen einen Gang höher und blickte dann wieder auf die Strasse.

Seltsam, daß ausgerechnet B. A. das sagte, es klang eher nach einem typischen Satz von Face. Er seufzte innerlich. Der Name "Face" ließ langsam ein befremdliches Gefühl entstehen. Bunt gemischt mit Wut über alles und jeden, Sorge und Erschöpfung. War er zu dicht? Zu dicht dran an seinen Männern, zu viel Nähe? War es richtig ihn zu kontrollieren? Warum mußte auch alles so kompliziert sein?  
"Der Mietwagen ist wirklich unpraktisch, ich wünschte…" Hannibal verschluckte den letzten Satz, ein halber Blick zu B. A. ließ ihn den Rest nicht aussprechen.  
B. A. nickte: "Ja, so ein Van ist schon vorteilhaft: Waffen, Werkzeuge, Equipment, alles wäre darin gewesen."  
Die ausgebreitete Strassenkarte auf Hannibal's Schoß knickte unvorteilhaft in der Mitte ab, mit Mühe versuchte er sie gerade zu halten. Seine Stimmung verfinsterte sich, er war der Dinge müde.

"Adam und Eva" Murdock brabbelte vor sich hin, mal etwas lauter, mal etwas leiser  
"Adam und Eva hatten doch das mit der SChlange. Und die sollten die doch auch meiden, genau wie B. A. die SChokoriegel, weil man davon immer dicker wird.."  
"Guter Ansatz Captain, aber Adam und Eva bringen uns nicht weiter, glaube ich."  
"Was wenn doch?"  
"Eher unwahrscheinlich"  
"Wir sollten hinfahren und nachfragen."  
"Wohin, Murdock?"  
"Paradies. Da wohnen die doch. Die müssen sich doch auskennen. Also generell müßten wir ja erst mal wissen, wo die Schlange ist, damit wir sie meiden können. Sonst laufen wir ihr womöglich noch in die Arme. Jetzt frag' ich mich aber gerade, ob man bei Schlangen überhaupt "in die Arme laufen" sagen kann. Ich muß darüber nachdenken…"  
"Tu' das." Hannbal spürte eine gewisse Gereiztheit in sich aufkommen  
"Schlange Schlange Schlange Schlange" Murdock's Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster  
B. A.s Augenrollen war selbst von der Beifahrerseite aus nicht zu übersehen. "Hannibal, ich versuche es zu überhören, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch kann."  
"Schlangelein wo bist du denn, SChlangelein wo wohnst du denn, Schlangelein wo schlängelst du dich denn… schlängelst du…

…...SNAKERIVER!"

Murdocks Stimme überschlug sich.

"Murdock! Ich sitze neben dir, schrei' nicht so!"  
Ein verärgerter Blick von Hannibal auf die Rückbank ließ Murdock sofort verstummen. Verärgert über Murdock? Hannibal räusperte sich.  
"Was ist mit Snake… ? "Hannibal riß die Augen auf: "MURDOCK, du hast Recht! Snakeriver! Sie meint die Sachen nicht im übertragenen Sinne, sie meint sie so wie sie sind!"  
Murdock's Augen leuchteten, als Hannibal sein Grinsen erwiderte: "Gut gemacht, Captain. Also…." mit einem Stift begann er einzelne Orte auf der Karte durch zu streichen: " - Zieh' nicht in die Berge - ist selbstredend. - Nicht die Schlange - ist Snakeriver…. Damit können wir das Gebiet auf Lewiston eingrenzen…."  
"Toll Hannibal. Das grenzt unsere Suche auf nur knapp 40.000 Einwohner und 50 Quadratkilometer Stadtfläche ein."  
Hannibal hörte das entrüstete Schnaufen B. A.s, ignorierte es aber.  
" Wir sollten uns nicht in die Irre führen lassen vom Snakeriver… kann nur bedeuten… es gibt etwas Ähnliches, das kann eigentlich nur der Clearwater River sein - und der befindet sich zufällig vor den Bergen." Da war es wieder, sein Grinsen. Unnachahmlich. Verschmitzt. Ansteckend.  
"Oh Mann Hannibal." B. A. mußte zurückgrinsen "Ich schätze, die Stadtmitte ist damit ausgeschlossen."

* * *

 _"...Nichts, bist du wert. Du lebst, weil ich dich gerettet habe. Wir brauchen einen Namen für dich..."_

* * *

Hannibal schaute hinaus in die Dämmerung und sah zu, wie einzelne, grau eingefärbte Häuser an ihnen vorbeizogen. Sie waren über die Memorialbridge gefahren, auf die andere Seite des Clearwater Rivers. Ein kleines, nicht sonderlich schönes Wohngebiet war gleich hinter der Brücke, dann folgten einige mittelständige Firmen. Ein großes Schild ALTAS IVANKOV zog unweigerlich die Blicke auf sich.  
"Soll ich gleich zu Ivankov fahren? Ich hau' ihm eins aufs Dach, wir holen Face und fahren heim."  
"Face könnte überall sein, B. A., natürlich auch bei Ivankov. Aber wie hätte die alte Frau dann an die Informationen über das Team kommen sollen? Ich glaub' nicht, daß er da ist."  
Seine Finger spielten unruhig an der Karte.  
"Wir fahren zurück. Es bringt nichts, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir erhofft habe. Als ob hier ein Hinweisschild stehen würde, sowas wie …. zwölf…."  
"Was?" B. A. schaute ihn irrtiert an. "Was zwölf?... Hannibal?"  
"Moment." Irgendein Lämpchen leuchtete rot in Hannibal's Kopf. "Das Schild da! Wir sind schon zweimal daran vorbei gefahren!"  
"Welches SChild Hannibal?"  
"Route 12! Sie sagte, 12 ziehen in die Berge. Es sind keine 12 Mann, es ist die Strasse! Die 12 führt in die Berge."  
"Aber da war noch was mit irgendein Andenken an die Zwölf, die in die Berge ziehen oder so irgendwie."  
"Stimmt B. A., zurück zur Memorialbridge."

* * *

 _"...wir brechen heute Nacht aus dem Fort aus, ihr wartet auf mein Zeichen..."_

* * *

Hannibal lehnte mit dem Oberkörper über dem Brückengeländer, die Zigarre in seiner Hand. Sein Blick schweifte über den Clearwater-River, der im Mondlicht silbern schimmerte.

"Colonel, wir haben die Brücke eingenommen und gesichert." Murdock lehnte sich mit ernster Mine neben ihn.  
"Ich muß nachdenken."  
"Wir sind richtig, Colonel, ganz sicher."  
"Dann sag mir, wie es jetzt weitergeht."  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht. Aber ich, als amtlich bestätigt geisteskranker Mann, sage dir, daß wir allen Hinweisen korrekt gefolgt sind."  
"Das gibt mir wirklich Zuversicht." er grinste gezwungen. "Aber ich sehe nichts, was uns weiterhilft. Da vorn ist die Stadt, da hinten die Berge. Wir sind alle Strassen rund um die Brücke abgefahren ...er könnte in jedem Haus sein, in jedem Verschlag, in jeder Lagerhalle. Er könnte auch einfach hier nur vorbei spaziert sein..."  
Er drehte sich um, spürte wie sich die steinerne Brückenumrandung in seinen Rücken drückte.

"Da drüben ist das ganze Geländer abgemäht." stellte er tonlos fest.  
"Ist der LKW von Ivankov reingeknallt. Da war doch ein großer Unfall vor ein paar Tagen…."  
"Von Ivankov?"  
Murdock nickte.

Hannibal starrte wortlos auf das große Loch im Geländer auf der gegenüberliegenden Fahrbahn. Es war notdürftig repariert worden, damit keine Passanten in die Tiefe stürzten.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Muß irgendwie ein Reifen geplatzt sein…"  
"Auf der Brücke sind nur 35 mph erlaubt. Ihm platzt der Reifen und er reißt dabei die halbe Brücke ab? Wie schnell ist der Idiot gefahren?"  
Hannibal sah Murdock's Schulterzucken nicht mehr, zielstrebig schlenderte er auf den beschädigten Brückenabschnitt zu. Auf dem Boden waren unübersehbar dicke, schwarze Reifenspuren, ein riesiger Brandfleck drängte sich ins Auge.  
"Vielleicht war er ja auf der Flucht?" Murdock eilte hinter ihm her, stoppte aber abrupt, als Hannibal ihn unerwartet forsch ansah.  
"Flucht?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht…" Murdock eilte wieder los, Hannibal nach, der immer zügiger über die Brücke lief, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet  
"Wo willst du denn hin, Colonel?"  
Mit einem Mal hielt er an, hob etwas vom Boden auf und blickte Murdock grinsend an:  
"Ich frage mich, ob hier auf der Brücke öfter scharf geschossen wird?" Er hielt eine Patronenhülse in die Luft.  
"Du willst mir sagen, es war vielleicht gar kein Unfall?"  
Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf, dann wich ihm plötzlich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht:  
"Der Fahrer, was ist mit dem?"

"Hannibal!" B. A. war aus dem Wagen gesprungen und unterbrach das Gespräch. Er winkte ihnen aufgeregt mit den Händen zu:  
"Sieh nur, da unten! Da ist die alte Frau!"


	9. Glaube ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser

HE LADY! Warten Sie doch bitte!" Murdock stolperte aus dem Pontiac um die alte Dame aufzuhalten, die B. A. zufällig unterhalb der Brücke entdeckt hatte. Unbeirrt von Murdock's Rufen setzte sie ihren Weg mit ihrem Einkaufswagen fort, tippelte den schmalen Fußgängerweg am Ufer des Flusses entlang.

"Bitte warten Sie!" Murdock lief schneller, erwischte sie am Arm  
"Ma'am!"  
"Hmmm ja?" Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.  
"Erinnern Sie sich an mich?"  
Sie antwortete nicht gleich, erst als sie Hannibal und B. A. näher kommen sah, bewegten sich ihre Lippen  
"Hannibal Barkas."  
"Ja, Ma'am. Wir - " Hannibal räusperte sich "Ich suche meinen Lieutenant."  
"Hmm ja, kenn' ich nicht, hmmm."  
"Wo ist er?"  
"...ich weiß nicht, hmm"

Mit Mühe mußte Hannibal ein lautes Ausatmen unterdrücken: "Ist er hier?"  
"Wer?"  
Er räusperte sich erneut. "Ma'am. Mein Lieutenant. Blond, groß. gutaussehend. Er braucht Hilfe."  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich: "Ja ja, hmm ja. Er braucht Hilfe."

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab um ihren Weg fortzusetzen.  
"Ma'am!" Hannibal hielt ihren Einkaufswagen fest, seine Stimme bekam den typischen Tonus: "Ma'am. Ich möchte zu meinem Lieutenant. SOFORT."  
Sie zuckte zusammen, ihre Finger spielten am Griff ihres Einkaufswagens.  
"General."  
"Ich bin Colonel."  
"Hannibal Barkas, wem bist du unterstellt?" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn forsch an.  
"Wie bitte?"  
Sie drehte sich erneut von ihm weg.  
"Morrison. General Morrison." sagte Hannibal schnell  
"Hmm ja."  
"Und nun? Das war alles?"

"Er ist tot."  
"Wer ist tot?"  
"Du bist zu spät, Hmm ja. Viel zu spät, hmm. Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich beeilen. Aber du hast nicht gehört."  
"Wer ist tot?!" Hannibal spürte das Herz in seinem Hals laut schlagen.  
"Dein General."  
Hannibal atmete aus: "Woher wissen sie das?"  
"HANNIBAL BARKAS! Frag' nicht immer so viel! Dir bleibt nämlich nur wenig Zeit. Lauf! "  
"Welche Richtung?" Bitte kein Rätsel. Er hoffte es inständig.

Sie drehte sich um und zeigte die wenigen Meter zur Brücke zurück. Dort sah man einige Kartons aufgetürmt, ein kleines Feuer brannte.  
Er wußte nicht, ob er laut ausatmete oder ob es nur ein innerlicher Seufzer war. Seine Füße bewegten sich längst vorwärts, noch ehe sie den Arm wieder hinunter genommen hatte. Er rannte.

Ein paar Männer lagen in Decken gehüllt, in gammeligen Schlafsäcken, manche in Pappkartons auf dem kalten Boden. Leere Flaschen lagen herum, Abfall, Zeitungen, Decken. Es roch beißend, nach Alkohol, Urin, Undefinierbarem.  
"Face? - Danil?"  
Niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung.  
"Danil, bist du hier?"  
Er schaute vorsichtig hinter ein paar Kartons, stupste mit dem Finger jemand an. Hilfesuchend drehte er sich um, sah daß B. A. und Murdock mit der alten Lady hinter ihm angekommen waren.  
"Hier ist niemand, Ma'am….?!"  
"Hmm ja, ja. Du mußt dich beim General melden, Jungchen. Da ist sein Büro, hmmm ja."  
Die alte Dame zeigte auf den hinteren Brückenpfeiler. Hannibal drehte sich um, folgte irritiert ihrem Blick. Büro. Zum General. Natürlich.

Da war ein dunkler Schatten an der Seite des letzten Pfeilers. War es das? Er kletterte die steinerne Befestigung hoch, drängte sich durch ein paar verdorrte, kleine Sträucher. Es war schmutzig hier, er wollte erst gar nicht wissen, auf welche merkwürdigen Sachen er da trat.  
"Ich werd' verrückt!"  
Überrascht blickte er auf den Schatten, der sich nun als kleiner Spalt im Pfeiler entpuppte. Die knapp 50 cm breite, aber recht hohe Öffnung war mit einer Decke von innen zu gehangen worden, durch die Ritzen flackerte ein schwacher Lichtschein.  
"Hallo? - Danil?"  
"Wer ist da?" eine kratzige Stimme antwortet ihm.  
"Ich suche Danil."  
"Kenn' ich nicht. Hau' ab!"  
"Hören Sie, ich suche einen Freund. Vermutlich ist er in Gefahr. Sein Name ist Danil. Die alte Lady sagte, ich solle zu Ihnen…"  
"Identifizier' dich, Junge"  
Herrgott, was war das? Eine Prüfung? Hingen hier Kameras? Bleib Ruhig, Smith.  
"John Hannibal Smith."  
"John Hannibal Smith, woher weiß ich, daß du es wirklich bist?"  
"Was tut das zur Sache?"  
"Beweise es. Rang?"  
Ausatmen, Augen schließen, umschalten: "Lieutenant Colonel John Smith, 5th Special forces group. Sir." Sein Geduldsfaden erreichte ein Ende.  
"Tritt ein, Soldat."  
Endlich. Hannibal schob mit spitzen Fingern den Vorhang beiseite und quetschte sich durch die enge Öffnung. Ein Kilo zu viel und er wäre stecken geblieben. Vielleicht sollte er über eine Diät nachdenken...

* * *

"Sir, es sind jetzt etwa 30 Leute auf Ihrem Gelände postiert. Wir haben sie unter die Arbeiter gemischt, es fällt niemanden auf. Sind alle bewaffnet. Dazu kommt noch die normale Wach-Einheit. Außerdem haben wir zusätzlich acht weitere Kameras installiert und die Büros können von den Lagerhallen aus nur noch mit Schlüssel betreten werden. Am Tor vorne sind die Wachen verdoppelt." Tyler Jackson blickte auf die Rückansicht des großen Lederstuhls, dessen Benutzer ihm schon seit einigen Minuten keine Antwort mehr gegeben hatte. "Die neue Ladung ist dann wie geplant fertig. Wir haben alles vorbereitet. Sobald Sie grünes Licht geben kann es losgehen."

"Jackson, spar' dir die Schleimerei. Der Zwischenfall ist in deiner Schicht passiert. Daß du noch lebst, verdankst du ausschließliche deiner ausnahmslos guten Arbeit vorher. Wir sind uns beide einig, daß das dein einziger Fehler sein wird."  
"Ja Mr Ivankov, Sir, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Die Wachen lasse ich nun auch besser ..."  
"Schön, daß wir das geklärt haben."  
Der Lederstuhl drehte sich, das arrogante Grinsen Nikolai Ivankovs erschien vor ihm. Lichte braune Haare, ein kurzgestutzt Bart, hellbrauner Anzug. Ein bißchen hätte man ihn mit einem Versicherungsvertreter verwechseln können, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, daß die keine Pistole unter ihrem Jacket trugen und mit drei Bodyguards die Inneneinrichtung ihres Büro aufhübschten.

"Das Geld ist angekommen, Veltmeyer hat für die 160 Tonnen bezahlt. Wir gehen diesmal etwas weiter raus, diese dämlichen Umweltschützer hängen mir zu dicht vor meinem Werk 'rum. Ich will von diesen Hobbyschnüfflern keine mehr auf meinem Gelände sehen."  
"Ok Sir. Haben Sie schon einen Tag für den - ähm - Transfer der Ladung ins Auge gefaßt?"  
Ein schmutziges Lachen folgte: "Wann ist denn diese alberne Umwelt-Veranstaltung? War das nicht bald?"  
"Ja, am Freitag Sir."  
"Na wunderbar, diese ganzen Umwelttypen werden da sein und an meinen Lippen kleben. Dann haben wir jetzt unseren Termin! Bereite alles vor."  
"Ja, Mr Ivankov."  
"Ach und Jackson. SChöne Grüße an die Ehefrau."

* * *

Ohne dem Grauhaarigen "Büro-Bewohner" weiter Beachtung zu schenken, kniete Hannibal sich auf die Pappkartons, die auf dem Betonboden flach ausgebreitet waren, schob die leeren Decken beiseite.  
"Wo ist er?" fragte er mit ernstem Gesicht  
"Guten Tag, Soldat. General Randolf Stiner"  
Hannibal's Salut kam aus dem Effekt, kaum kontrollierbar für ihn.  
"Sir. Guten Tag."

Der General salutierte ebenfalls: "Und jetzt lassen wir die Höflichkeitsscheiße weg. Zu deiner Frage: Hier ist keiner. Du wühlst in meinem Bett rum, machst du das immer so?"  
"Ähm nein, ich dachte nur, daß….Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber ich suche dringend einen Freund….." Er wußte nicht, wie viele unzählige Male er das nun schon gesagt hatte.  
"Also in meinem Bett ist er jedenfalls nicht, das wär' mir wohl aufgefallen. Das hier ist kein Freizeittreff, wie du siehst bin ich allein."  
"Die Alte draußen…"  
"Ja Mary, die erzählt viel."  
"Sie sagte er sei hier."  
"Ich wiederhole mich gern noch einmal: Hier ist niemand. Also noch einen schönen Tag!" Hannibal sah zu, wie der alte Mann einen großzügigen Schluck aus einer Flasche nahm, dann erhob er sich mühsam vom Boden. Ein kleines Notizbüchlein fiel aus seiner Jackentasche. Noch ehe Hannibal es für ihn aufheben konnte, trat der Bärtige mit dem Fuß darauf.

"Ich habe dich nicht eingeladen mein Gast zu sein. So wie ich nie jemanden einlade, mein Gast zu sein. Ich kann Gäste nicht ausstehen. Alle sind nämlich immer nur Gäste - und dann fressen sie einem die Haare vom Kopf. Töten deine Söhne, vernichten deine Familie, und das alles für Nichts."  
"Sir, das tut mir leid..."  
"Ja mir tut's auch leid. Den Arsch hab ich für das verkackte Land hingehalten und als Dank dafür lassen sie dich allein, wenn du sie brauchst"  
"Sir…"  
"Ja, das ist die traurige Wahrheit. Und deshalb mag ich keine Gäste. Ich bin mein eigener Gast, das reicht auch völlig aus. So, Colonel, du hast genug von meinem Sauerstoff geatmet. Es wird Zeit, daß du woanders versuchst die Welt zu retten."  
Hannibal griff nach dem Vorhang, der den Eingang markierte. "Sie sind sicher, daß Sie…"  
"Zum letzten Mal, dein Lieutenant war nicht hier!"  
Hannibal hielt inne, zog eine Augenbraue hoch " _Lieutenant_ habe ich nicht gesagt…."  
Die zornige Stirn des Alten glättete sich, seine Augen wurden groß. Verlegen blickte er an Hannibal vorbei. Ein Räuspern folgte.

"Hör'n Sie… General Stiner, Sir." Versuchte Hannibal es erneut "…er ist ein wichtiges Mitglied unserer Einheit..."  
"Er ist fort." unterbrach der General ihn. "Seit zwei Tagen schon…"  
Hannibal straffte seine Haltung, beinahe wirkte er größer. Er schaute den General ernst an. Dieser zupfte unruhig an seinem Bart und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
"Na gut, seit heute ist er fort. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist. Redet nicht so viel, der Junge."

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"  
Der Alte zögerte, spielte nun an der Tüte seiner Bierflaschenverkleidung "Hat ein bißchen Wasser geschluckt bei seinem Sprung."  
"Welchem Sprung?"  
"Na von der Brücke, als er den dummen Affen von Ivankov gezeigt hat, wie man Auto fährt." Er kicherte mit glänzenden Augen, rieb sich dann seinen weißen Bart um wieder ernst zu werden. "Weißt du, kein Mensch kommt auf die Idee auch nur einen Finger in den dreckigen Clearwater zu halten. Die Brühe kann man nicht einmal mehr nehmen, um das Klo zu spülen. Aber dein Lieutenant - der springt mit vollem Eifer hinein."  
"Er ist von der Brücke gesprungen?" Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Hannibal's Gesicht.

Gernal Stiner lachte: "Mut hat er, das muß man dem Jungchen lassen. Aber schlau ist er nicht besonders, oder? Wer springt in den Fluß, wenn er nicht schwimmen kann?"  
"Er schwimmt ausgezeichnet!"  
"Nicht eine Handbewegung hat er gemacht, um oben zu bleiben. Wir mußten ihn rausfischen, sonst wäre er weg gewesen. "

Hannibal runzelte die Stirn.  
"Achso, ich glaub' übrigens die Jungs von Ivankov, die mögen ihn nicht besonders. Gleich danach waren hier ein paar Männer, die haben ihn gesucht. Ein Rettungstrupp." Er lachte wieder "Aber für wen halten die mich? Ich bin vielleicht alt und nicht mehr ganz frisch, aber hier oben…" er tippte sich an die faltige Stirn "hier funktioniert's noch ganz ausgezeichnet."  
"Danke Sir." Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Generals "Unser Land kann stolz auf so Bürger wie Sie sein!"

* * *

 _"Lieutentant, Lieutentant, Lieutenant, Lieutenant"_  
Immer dieses Wort. Immer dasselbe Wort.

 _"Lieutentant"_

* * *

General Stiner schaute zu, wie sich sein Besucher durch die enge Öffnung nach draußen drückte. Schien ein bißchen außer Form zu sein, der gute Colonel von der 5th Special Group irgendwas. Er hörte ihn draußen mit anderen Männern sprechen, dann entfernten sich die Schritte, waren nach wenigen Sekunden kaum noch hörbar. Mary plapperte draußen vor sich hin, Joe antwortete ihr. Das knistern von Harrys Feuer war zu hören, die kleinen, schmutzigen Wellen das Clearwaters, wie sie gegen die vorderen Brückenpfeiler schlugen. Es war wieder still in seiner kleinen Einheit.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine Bewegung in der versteckten Ecke, gleich hinter dem Eingang. Eine Gestalt sank langsam im Schatten der Nische zu Boden.

"Ach Junge, du hättest mit ihm gehen sollen."  
Er kniete sich neben ihn, fühlte die schweißnasse Stirn des jungen Mannes.  
"Dein Fieber ist hoch, du mußt zum Arzt."  
"Nein….s'muß geh'n."  
"Gehen? Jungchen, du kannst dich kaum aufrecht halten."  
"...ich... mußgeh'n...…Betty..."  
Zähneknirschend half er ihm auf die kraftlosen Beine.  
"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Lieutenant."


	10. Nothing is what it seems (Teil 1)

Betty. Wenn ihr Ex… Er würde mit Sicherheit... Sie mußte dort weg. Er mußte… sich hinlegen.

 _"Soldat, Sie sind eine Schande für die ganze Einheit, wenn Sie sich jetzt nicht zusammenreißen."_

Danil hielt mit den Händen den Kopf, drehte sich um, taumelte. Woher kam die Stimme?

 _"Ist das alles, was Sie können? Sie wollen wirklich in eine Spezialeinheit? Sie laufen wie eine Schnecke!"_

Beinahe stürzte er, fing sich mit der Hand noch an der Hauswand ab. Es drehte sich alles. Bauchschmerzen. Er raffte sich auf, es mußte gehen. Irgendwie.

 _"Lieutenant Peck, Ihre Leistungen sind wie immer beeindruckend."_

"Wer?" Danil hörte seinen eigenes Keuchen, spürte wie sein Kopf zu glühen schien. Er mußte langsamer atmen. Konzentrierter. Nicht auf seinen Körper achten, Fokus nur auf das Vorhaben. Vorwärts kommen. Keine Pause. Er fror.

 _"Wissen Sie Brown...Ich will den hier weg haben! Sehen Sie zu, daß der nächste Woche auf den Beinen ist und vernünftig aussieht."_

"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?" Irgendjemand berührte ihn am Arm  
"Was?" Danil zuckte zusammen, blinzelte ihn an.  
"Sir, brauchen Sie Hilfe?"  
"Nein… Nein. 's geht schon." Danil versuchte sich so gut es ging aufrecht zu halten  
"Sind Sie sicher?"  
"Ja… muß nach Hause."  
"Ich hole besser einen Arzt."  
"Nein… nein, bitte. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht."  
"Was wissen Sie nicht?"  
"Bitte nicht."  
"Haben Sie keine Angst. Ich gehe jetzt dort drüben in das Geschäft und rufe den Krankenwagen. Ich bin ein wenigen Sekunden wieder bei Ihnen."  
"Muß zu Betty...zu Betty."

 _"Beweg' dich endlich, Danil. Sieh' zu, daß du auf die Beine kommst!"_

"Alexejew?"

 _"Enttäusch' mich nicht. Enttäusch' mich niemals. Das wirst du nicht, oder?"_

"Nein, Nein."  
Er gab sich Mühe, es war besser Alexejews Wünschen Folge zu leisten. Sofort. Er spürte die Pistole an seiner Schläfe, wie immer, wenn Alexejew wütend war. Wer ist Mario?  
Die Bushaltestelle. Er könnte es schaffen. Er mußte.

* * *

"Mr Ivankov?"  
"Ja, was ist jetzt schon wieder?" die Stimme klang durch das Autotelefon noch unfreundlicher wie gewohnt.  
"Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten."  
"Es ist jetzt legal Chemikalien in den Fluß zu kippen?" Ivankov lachte. "Das wäre in der Tat mal eine gute Neuigkeit."

"Nein, Sir, nicht ganz. Aber wir haben den Typen, der bei uns eingebrochen ist."  
"Wo ist er?"  
Jackson räusperte sich: "Ein Mitarbeiter hat ihn gerade in der Stadt wiedererkannt und uns informiert." Jackson schaute auf dem blonden Mann auf der anderen Strassenseite, während seine Finger an dem Holm seiner Waffe spielten. "Er ist keine 30 Meter von mir entfernt."  
"Schmeißt ihn gleich in den Fluß."  
Jackson nickte unterwürfig, wohlwissend, daß ihn sein Gesprächspartner nicht sehen konnte.  
"Ach nein, die Umwelt. Das Leichengift versaut einem ja alles. Bringt ihn erst her, vielleicht will er noch etwas sagen."  
"Gut Sir. Wir sind in 15 Minuten zurück. Ich glaube nicht, daß er großen Widerstand leisten wird. " Er hörte ein langes Tuut, Ivankov hatte einfach aufgelegt.

Immernoch haftete Jackson's Blick auf dem jungen Mann, offenbar konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Wie praktisch.  
"Dann wollen wir mal los. Für diejenigen, die es vergessen haben: wir sind hier auf der Mainstreet. Überall sind Leute. Ich will kein großes Aufsehen, ist das klar?" Ein kurzer Blick zu den drei Männern im Auto, ein Nicken zurück.  
"Offensichtlich geht es ihm nicht gut, also helfen wir unserem Kumpel ganz freundlich nach Hause. Greift ihm unter die Arme und redet höflich mit ihm. Logan, Ethan - ihr zwei geht rüber und holt ihn.. Ich bleibe mit Jay hier."

Er blickte noch mal aus dem Fenster, beobachtete wie sich der Mann erschöpft gegen das Schild der Bushaltestelle lehnte. "Beeilt euch, los!"

* * *

Nikolai Ivankov legte den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel.  
"Nichts können diese Typen allein. Warum muß man mich wegen jedem Scheiß belästigen?" Er seufzte. "Aber was soll ich machen? Vergessen wir das, entschuldige bitte, Albert. Ich hab gehört, du warst in Colorado beschäftigt?"  
"Ja, nicht so lange. War ein angenehmer Job, hat mir Spaß gemacht... leider ist mein Arbeitgeber in der Ausübung seiner Pflicht dahingeschieden."  
Ivankov lachte herzlich: "Dahingeschieden?"  
Auch Albert mußte lachen: "Du weißt ja wie das ist. Ein unzufriedener Kunde… und dann geht es schneller in diesem Geschäft zu Ende, wie man denkt."  
"Und jetzt machst du Urlaub?"  
"Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob ich mich zur Ruhe setze, bin ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Und die nächste Generation, die arbeiten mir einfach nicht mehr sauber genug. Alles muß immer schnell gehen, Quantität statt Qualität. Das ist einfach nicht mein Stil. Wie auch immer, ich dachte, wenn ich schon nach Vancouver fahre, kann ein Besuch bei einem alten Freund nicht schaden."  
"Da hast du Recht, guter Junge. Es ist wirklich schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Da werden Erinnerungen wach."  
Nikolai erhob sich von seinem Tisch. Aus dem kleinen SChrank zu seiner Rechten holte er zwei Gläser heraus, stellt die Flasche Cognac dazu. "Meukow, den magst du doch besonders gerne, wenn ich mich recht entsinne? So war es jedenfalls damals, als wir beide noch Russland unsicher machten"  
"Ja, stimmt genau."  
"Wie lange bleibst du, Albert?"  
"Eine Woche vielleicht, mal sehen. Ich bin flexibel."  
"Hervorragend. Am Freitag möchte ich dich einladen, sei mein Ehrengast. Ich gebe eine kleine Gala für Wohltätigkeitszwecke. Schickes Essen, Schicke Leute und besonders schicke Weiber. Sag' mir, was du dir wünschst, und du bekommst es. Ich weise meine Männer an, zu tun was du verlangst."


	11. Nothing is what it seems (teil 2)

"Nein!"

Danil wußte nicht, wie laut er es gerufen hatte, ob es überhaupt jemand gehört hatte. Erfolglos versuchte er die fremde Hand an seinem Arm abzustreifen. Sie griff so fest zu, zerrte an ihm. Er wehrte sich vergebens, stürzte auf die Knie. Zwei Hände packten zu, beide schoben und zerrten ihn grob vorwärts, seine Füße konnten kaum folgen.

"Lass mich los!"

Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen, ließen alles verworren erscheinen.

"Komm schon! Steig' ein. Noch zwei Schritte."

Die Stimme war scharf. Er stolperte erneut, fühlte die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, spürte wie die Knie erneut wegsackten.  
"Alles in Ordnung Sir, mein Kumpel hat nur ein bißchen zu viel getrunken. Ist nicht das erste Mal."  
Danil wollte protestieren, zwang seine Stimme, gab alle Kraft hinein, doch er brachte keinen Laut hervor. Das laute Motorengeräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken, vergebens mühte er sich aus der Umklammerung, aus den Händen, die ihn unnachgiebig vorwärts drängten. Er hörte sich selbst laut atmen, hörte Stimmen um ihn herum. Keine Reserven mehr um sich zu wehren, keine Kraft.

Grün-rot war das Muster des Sitzes, da war ein Brandloch im Polster. Wenn nur sein Herz nicht so hart schlagen würde, es nahm ihm fast die Luft. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, mußte bei Bewußtsein bleiben. Wo fuhren sie hin? Der Kopf wollte sich nicht heben, schien schwer wie Blei. Schwarzes Plastik vor ihm.

"Alter Falter, das war aber ultra knappe-di-knapp! Meine Damen und Herren, bitte fangen Sie das Rauchen an und schnallen sie sich ab. Wir haben Django-Island erfolgreich verlassen! "  
Ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter  
"He… wachbleiben, Blondie!"  
Die fremde Hand an seinem Handgelenk, dann berührte sie ihn am Hals und im Gesicht.  
"Du siehst übrigens ziemlich beschissen aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."  
Braunes Leder. Es roch nach Pizza, nach seltsamen Aftershave, Kaugummi.  
"Allerdings hab ich eine ziemlich schlechte Nachricht für dich. Fürs Ausschlafen ist keine Zeit. Ich fürchte, man wird uns verfolgen. Lass uns an der nächsten Station aussteigen."  
Station? Warum aussteigen? Schlafen, er wollte schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen. Da war noch ein Brandloch. Der Sitz vor ihm. Grün und rot.

Er hörte ein tiefes Ausatmen neben ihm.  
"Verdammt, hast du denn die beiden Gorillas nicht kommen sehen?"  
"...s zu Betty."  
"Was? Wer?"  
"...lassmichgeh'n."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Face, alles wird gut. Captain Taxi paßt ab jetzt auf dich auf. Wir müssen nur noch Hannibal erklären, warum wir das Auto stehen lassen mußten und mit dem Bus gefahren sind.

* * *

"Bier?"  
B.A. beugte sich über Hannibal's Schulter und stellte unbeantwortet die Flasche auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch.  
"Schalt mal runter, Kumpel. Es ist spät."  
Ein irritierter Blick traf ihn, als er seine Hand auf Hannibal's Schulter ablegte.  
"Ich mein's ernst. Ich seh's dir an. Das ist nicht gut."  
Hannibal seufzte, während seine Hand nach der Flasche griff.  
"Ich war gerade in seinem Zimmer, er schläft immernoch seelenruhig, Boss. Das Fieber sinkt, das Antibiotikum macht seinen Job."  
"Ja ich weiß. Ich frage mich nur, was zur Hölle die da in den Fluß kippen, daß es einen gesunden Mann so umhaut?"  
"Weiß nicht Mann. Aber für heute solltest du ins Bett gehen, das sag' ich dir als Freund."

Hannibal nickte "Ich geh' gleich, ich will nur noch kurz über unseren Auftritt morgen auf der Charity-Veranstaltung nachdenken."  
"Was machen wir mit Face?"  
"Ich hoffe er ist bis dahin wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen. Wir können jeden Mann gebrauchen."  
"Glaubst du er macht mit?"  
HAnnibal grinste: "Ich denke schon."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ivankov's Leute haben ihn gesucht. Er hat denen bereits einmal ans Bein gepißt...Ja, ich denke er wird mitkommen wollen..."  
B. A. antwortete mit einem Lächeln: "Schlaf gut, Hannibal".  
"Danke."  
Hannibal schaute B. A. nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ. Unbemerkt fummelten seine Finger an dem silbernen Etikett der Bierflasche. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. So schlecht war die Lage eigentlich nicht: Kein Decker, der Face in der Zwischenzeit eingesammelt hatte, kein Drogendealer - Sohn, der an ihm Rache ausüben wollte… und mit dem Antibiotika-Vorrat, den er gestern Nacht aus der Apotheke geschmuggelt hatte, sollte sein Fieber bald erledigt sein. Mit Sicherheit.  
Hannibal drehte die Bierflasche zwischen seinen Fingern im Kreis. Daß es Face gewesen war, der Ivankov's Leute in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, beeindruckte ihn ein bißchen. Er hatte einen ganzen 40-Tonner samt Ladung vernichtet, dabei noch die ganze Stadt geweckt und für ausreichend Negativpresse für Ivankov gesorgt - keine schlechte Leistung. Face oder Danil, was hatte ein Name schon für eine Bedeutung? Grinsend nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche, dann beugte er sich wieder über seinen Plan.

Es gab acht Ausgänge in dem Gebäude, drei Stockwerke. Einen Hubschrauberlandeplatz auf dem Dach, eine Tiefgarage. Es war schon fast zu leicht. Ideal wäre, wenn sie über die Tiefgarage hinein gingen, dann etwas Aufregung veranstalteten, Ivankov die Party versauten, ein paar hübsche Fotos mit der Presse machten und schließlich Flucht über das Dach. Kinderkram. Rein spazieren, Raus spazieren.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären was es plötzlich war. Vielleicht ein Luftzug hinter ihm, ein Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln, der siebte Sinn? Was auch immer, es ließ ihn rasendschnell von der Couch aufspringen, noch ehe der Baseballschläger sein Ziel treffen konnte. Mit der Spitze schlug er in die Kante des kleinen Tisches ein auf dem Hannibal's Pläne lagen. Papiere flogen umher, Holz splitterte laut. Einen Wimpernschlag später sah er ihn erneut auf sich zukommen. Hannibal riss die Hände hoch, wehrte ihn ab, schaffte es schließlich den Schläger festzuhalten.

"FACE!"  
"WER SEID IHR? Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen? VERSCHWINDET!" Face brüllte aufgeregt. Er torkelte, hatte kaum die Kontrolle über sich, als er an dem Baseballschläger zerrte.  
"VERDAMMT FACE, HÖR AUF WIE EIN IRRER UM DICH ZU SCHLAGEN!"  
Als er sich losriss und ein zweites Mal ausholen wollte, war B. A. schon hinter ihm und packte beherzt zu. B. A.'s Arme umklammerten ihn noch keine Sekunde, als seine Knie nachgaben und er geschwächt zu Boden sank.  
"Verschwindet…." ächzte er kraftlos  
"Lieutenant! Beruhig' dich!"  
"John? - Du?" seine Stimme wurde leiser. "Was macht ihr in Betty's Wohnung...?"  
"Betty? Du meinst Anna's Wohnung?"  
"Wie bin ich hier hergekommen?"  
"Murdock hat dich gestern abend gerade noch rechtzeitig..."  
"Wo ist Betty, John?"  
"Ich kenne keine Betty. Bist du mit Anna zusammen?"  
"Was?"  
"Anna Ivankova."  
"Ich… Anna? Wer?" er schloß die Augen, schien Mühe zu haben zu verstehen was Hannibal sagte.  
"Anna. Sie sagte, daß sie hier wohne, und ihr Freund in Gefahr sei. Wir haben sie in Pullman ….."  
Face riss erneut die Augen auf: "DU!….Du warst da! ….Ich weiß es ganz sicher…." Er schnappte nach Luft, dann drückte er sich rückwärts fester in B.A.'s Arme, versuchte sich schließlich hinaus zu winden  
"Lass mich los!"

"In Pullman? Ja, da waren wir und haben..."  
Face verdrehte seltsam die Augen "Was hast du mit mir gemacht...?"  
"Mit DIR?"  
"Geh' weg von mir."  
Hannibal runzelte die Stirn, blickte auf die zusammengekniffenen Augen seines Lieutenants, der sich immernoch erfolglos aus B. A.'s Umklammerung zu befreien versuchte. Sein Kopf war hochrot. Zögerlich berührte Hannibal seinen Arm, dann die Stirn, spürte wie er unter jeder Berührung zusammenzuckte.  
"Was ist mit dir los?"  
"Hannibal…"  
Der Colonel zog die Augenbrauen hoch, blickte irritiert zu seinen Männern, bevor er wieder zu Face schaute, der mit einem Mal unerwartet ruhig wurde.  
"Ja?"  
"...Er kommt nicht."  
"Wer?"  
"Hannibal kommt nicht."  
"Face?"  
"Er kommt nicht."  
Ein hässliches Deja vu kam in Hannibal's Sinn "Was redest du da für einen Scheiß? Hör' auf damit!"  
Er sah zu, wie er sich immer weniger wehrte, bis sich schließlich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper löste. Langsam driftete er in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

"Was zur Hölle war das denn?"  
Schulterzucken.  
"Bringt ihn zurück ins Bett!" Hannibal griff nach dem Baseballschläger, warf ihn ohne Zögern hinter sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Eine kleine Tischlampe wurde mitgerissen und zerbrach am Boden.  
"Sergeant, du hältst die erste Wache, ich will heute Nacht keinen mit einem Messer am Hals aufwachen sehen. Murdock löst dich um 5 Uhr ab." Er stand auf, griff nach seiner Waffe, die Jacke, die über dem Stuhl hing. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging er zur Wohnungstür.  
"Hannibal?" Murdock schaute ihn fragend an.  
Der Colonel stoppte kurz, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu.


	12. It's the singer, not the song

Kaffee.  
Er brauchte dringend Kaffee. Er haßte das benommene Gefühl in seinem Körper, die weichen Knie, das Schwanken. Er hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gebraucht, um überhaupt aus dem Bett zu kommen. Wie spät mochte es sein? Mit einer Hand hielt sich Danil am Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer fest.  
Glückwunsch, immernoch waren diese Typen hier. Offenbar war das kein böser Traum gewesen. Der Typ, den er aus der Bar in Pullman kannte, hockte auf der Couch im Schneidersitz, Cartoons liefen im Fernsehen, der Ton war ausgeschaltet. Danil fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, durch die zerzausten Haare. Es half nichts, die Stirn fühlte sich runzlig und faltig an.  
"Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen?" Mehr Freundlichkeit war heute nicht drin.

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte, bewegte die Lippen als würde er mit ihm sprechen, aber man hörte kein Wort. Danil musterte ihn irritiert. Wieder bewegte er die Lippen, diesmal etwas schneller, nahezu hektisch. Das Lachen in seinem Gesicht verschwand. Er begann die Stirn zu runzeln, riß plötzlich die Augen auf und schlug sich selbst mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung und drückte eine Taste.  
"Tschuldigung, hab' vergessen den Ton wieder an zumachen!"

"Ah ja...?" Danil versuchte die Erklärung in seinem Kopf zu verstehen  
"Also, einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, wie ich sehe, scheint es dir besser zu gehen?"  
"Geht so."  
"Captain Taxi hat uns Rühreier mit Speck und Bratkartoffeln gemacht - mit extra viel Liebe. Hunger?"  
"Captain wer? Bist das du?"  
Der Mann schob den Schirm seines blauen Cappis nach hinten, sprang auf und stellte sich mit geschwellter Brust auf das Sofa. Wie Superman streckte er den rechten Arm nach oben, schaute dabei an die Zimmerdecke:  
"Ja, der bin ich. Leibhaftig. Captain Taxi, Rächer der Enterbten, Beschützer von Hunden und alten Frauen - Kinder auf Nachfrage."  
"Was stimmt denn nicht mit dir?!"  
"Was soll nicht mit mir stimmen?"  
"Wo ist eigentlich der Wohnzimmertisch?" Danil's Augen durchsuchten das kleine Zimmer.  
"Ähm... übles Erdbeben gestern, ganz schlimme Sache. Sag nicht, daß du davon nichts mitgekriegt hast? - Oh - guten Morgen, Colonel."

Captain Taxi schaute an Danil vorbei. John war unbemerkt hinter Danil aufgetaucht, zwei Maschinengewehre in der Hand.  
"Meinst du den Tisch, den du gestern kurz und klein geschlagen hast?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schob sich John an Danil vorbei und legte die beiden Gewehre auf die Küchentheke.  
"Guten Morgen Boss, wo hast du die denn her?"  
"Tenkoff."  
"Und Tenkoff hat sie dir einfach so gegeben, weil…?" Der Rächer der Enterbten runzelte wiederholt die Stirn.  
"Captain, da ist noch mehr im Wagen."  
"Ich bin quasi schon gar nicht mehr hier!" Er sprang in einer Superman - Pose über die Lehne des Sofas und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

"Was macht ihr hier?" Danil trat mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck hinter John, der die Mechanik der zwei Gewehre zu überprüfen begann.  
"Eine Frau hat uns angeheuert."  
"Angeheuert?"  
"Ja. Angeheuert."  
"Und meine Wohnung ist jetzt eure Kommandozentrale? Oder wie nennt man das bei den Special Forces?"  
John antwortete nicht.  
"Und ist es bei euch üblich, Wohnungen dafür auseinander zu nehmen?"  
"Wir haben die Wohnung so vorgefunden. Den Tisch hast du gestern selbst kaputt geschlagen."  
"Was macht ihr also hier?"  
"Bist du mit Anna zusammen?"  
"Wer soll das sein? Und was geht es dich überhaupt an, mit wem ich zusammen bin?"  
John drehte sich zu ihm: "Das hier ist Anna's Wohnung. Sie sagte uns, daß sie einen Freund habe. Daß Du das bist, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet…. Ach was rede ich? Eigentlich hätte mir das ja klar sein müssen." Mit einem Schnaufen wandte er sich wieder den Waffen zu.  
"Betty's Wohnung."

"Face, ich habe keine Ahnung, wer diese Betty sein soll. Anna Ivankova hat uns angeheuert, ihr Ex-Mann Nicolai Ivankov bedrohte sie. Sie wollte, daß wir ihren Freund beschützen. Und…" er musterte Danil von oben bis unten "...offenbar ist das auch notwendig."  
Danil schaute für einen Moment aus dem Fenster schräg gegenüber. Was redete der da?  
"Betty ist Anna? Warum sollte sie mich anlügen?"  
"Bist du jetzt mit ihr zusammen oder nicht?"  
"Was tut das zur Sache?" Er konnte den Typ nicht leiden. Immer weniger.  
"Was das zur Sache tut?" John drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um, kam mit dem Gesicht sehr nah an seines: "Ich kann dir sagen, was das zur Sache tut. Nämlich auf welche Weise ich dir jetzt gleich beibringe, daß deine Freundin nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Ivankov hat ganze Arbeit geleistet!"  
Der saß. Tief sogar. Danil schluckte, die Hände hielten sich an einem der Stühle fest.  
"Sie, sie ist tot? ...Woher weißt du das alles?"  
"Zufall."  
"Zufall?! Ist das dein Ernst, John Smith? Wem versuchst du eigentlich hier was vorzumachen?"  
"Das frag' ich mich auch manchmal." John drehte sich wieder zu seinen Waffen, öffnete das Magazin zum dritten Mal.  
"Was heißt das? Geht's auch ein bißchen genauer?"  
Wieder ignorieren.  
"Rein zufällig heuert meine Freundin ausgerechnet dich und deine Gang an. Nach deinem Auftauchen ist sie tot und wir treffen uns gleich anschließend in meiner Wohnung wieder. Alles rein zufällig… Findest du das nicht auch ein bißchen merkwürdig?!"

"Wir sind,...Wir waren in Pullman" er räusperte sich kurz "Nein - um ehrlich zu sein Face, ich wollte nur wissen, ob es…"  
Danil unterbrach ihn aufgebracht: "Du machst mir permanent das Leben zur Hölle. Warum tust du das?"  
Er sah zu, wie John die Hände auf der Theke zu Fäusten ballte. Wenn er sich schlagen wollte - bitte. Nur zu "Ich kann dich nicht leiden, John Smith. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr gehen würdet!"

John drehte sich langsam zu ihm, die Zähne aufeinandergebissen, der Kopf rot.  
"Jetzt hörst du mir mal genau zu!" Seine Stimme war überraschend ruhig, kalt und hart. Sie drang durch Mark und Bein "Wir werden bei Ivankov reinmarschieren und ihn platt machen. Für das, was er Anna angetan hat, und was er sonst noch so alles in seiner Freizeit tut - Er wird dafür bezahlen! Entweder bist du dabei, oder du siehst gemütlich zu, so wie du es gemacht hast, als Anna allein nach Pullman gefahren ist." Seine Stimme wurde lauter "Wie auch immer, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt, scheiß egal!"

Danil's Hände krallten sich in die Stuhllehne. Niemals hätte er sie doch allein fahren lassen, wenn er gewußt hätte...  
"Sie sagte mir ständig, ich solle mich raushalten, es wäre nichts Schlimmes. Ich hätte besser… VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf die Theke. Doch die Wucht des Schlages schien nicht im Holz anzukommen, stattdessen fühlte es sich an, als würde sein Arm vibrieren, der Brustkorb, sein Herz. Die Hände wurden schwitzig und das Atmen schwer. Er versuchte sich gerade zu halten, bloß keine Schwäche vor John's krankhaftem Helfersyndrom zeigen. Bloß nicht!  
"Ist was?" John sah ihn argwöhnisch an.  
Danil unterdrückte das Luftschnappen "...Wann geht's los?"  
"Heute Abend, spät. Ivankov's Charity Veranstaltung."  
"Da braucht man bestimmt einen Anzug."  
"Hast du einen?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
"Finde ich gut, daß du uns welche organisieren willst."  
"Wie zur Hölle soll ich das denn machen?"  
"Dir wird schon was einfallen."  
Danil atmete laut aus. Der war nicht ganz dicht. Definitiv.  
"Mein Name ist übrigens immernoch Danil. Ich schreib' es dir auf."

* * *

Danil schaute durch das Schaufenster des kleinen Ladens nach draußen. John wartete in dem Café, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Er konnte John nicht sehen, wußte aber, daß er ihn beobachtete. Ausgerechnet der, der ihm die große Freiheit versprochen hatte, ließ ihn nicht alleine in die Stadt fahren. Warum nur betrieb er solche Anstrengungen? Danil fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Und wieso folgten die beiden anderen ihm, ohne Wenn und Aber? John hatte ein tierisch aufgeblasenes Ego, war arrogant und von sich eingenommen. - Er schmunzelte. Ok, das war Alexejew auch... Danil räusperte sich. Warum hatte er nur den einzigen Menschen getötet, der ihm Sicherheit gegeben hatte? Griesgrämig drehte er sich vom Schaufenster weg. Wenn die hier einen Hinterausgang hätten, könnte er vielleicht unbemerkt fliehen…

"Guten Tag Sir, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
"Oh, ähm, ja…" Vor ihm stand eine zierliche, junge Frau. Lange, seidigglänzend glatte Haare, rundliches Gesicht. Ihre dunklen Augen lächelten ihn freundlich an.  
"Ich, also… " Danil blickte erneut über seine Schulter durch das Schaufenster auf das Café, atmete einmal durch.  
"Haben Sie eine Toilette?"  
"Ja. Aber ich bin neu hier, ich muß fragen, ob das auch die Kunden benutzen dürfen. Einen Moment bitte."

Er nickte und sah ihr zu, wie sie in dem Hinterzimmer hinter der Ladentheke verschwand. Sein Blick wanderte durch die kleine Boutique. Es hingen ausschließlich Herren-Anzüge auf den Ständern, Hemden lagen fein säuberlich sortiert in den Regalen, bunte Krawatten aufgehangen an der Wand. Der dunkle Teppichboden gab dem Raum ein vornehmes Aussehen. Betty, oder vielmehr Anna, mochte solche Geschäfte. Immer, wenn sie gemeinsam in der Stadt waren, blieb sie vor den kleinen Boutiquen stehen und sagte, daß wenn sie irgendwann genug Geld verdient habe, wolle sie nur noch in solchen Läden einkaufen. Seine Hand glitt über eine der Schaufensterpuppen, die in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt waren. Man hatte ihr einen schwarzen Smoking angezogen, weinroter Kummerbund, passende Fliege. Der Stoff war so kühl, seidig, unfassbar weich. Er mußte es mit beiden Händen berühren.

"Sir, ich kann meinen Boss nicht finden, sicherlich ist er eben zu Tisch gegangen, kommen Sie doch einfach mit nach Hinten…"

"Wissen Sie, ich habe zuvor noch eine Frage." Unterbrach er sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. "Wie kommt es, daß eine Schönheit wie Sie, in einem ordinären Klamottenladen arbeitet und nicht in Paris auf dem Laufsteg steht?"  
Sie kicherte verlegen.  
"Ich muß mich entschuldigen, ich will nicht aufdringlich wirken, aber falls es Ihnen noch keiner gesagt hat...ich muß es tun: Sie sind wunderschön. Ihr Freund kann sich glücklich schätzen. Sicherlich starrt er sie abends auf der Couch einfach nur an. Ich wette, er hat nicht mal Lust den Sportkanal zu sehen."

Gott, was redete er da nur? Er sollte die Klappe halten, gleich würde sie schreiend das Geschäft verlassen.  
"Ich habe gar keinen Freund." Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war von Blassrosa zu Rot gewechselt.  
"Jetzt veralbern Sie mich aber!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, die seidigen Haare fielen über ihre Schultern.  
"Miss, warum ich eigentlich hier bin." Er seufzte tief und ließ das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden. "Mir ist ein furchtbares Mißgeschick passiert."  
"Oh. Wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?"

"Es ist so." Sein Stammeln war übertrieben, Mit Sicherheit. "Also, wir drehen da diesen Film. Diese romantische Komödie über's Heiraten und die ganz große Liebe." Er lächelte "den Titel darf ich natürlich noch nicht verraten, das müssen Sie verstehen, - aber das Drehbuch - ich sag es Ihnen. es ist wundervoll! Da ist dieser Typ, der seine Herzdame aus den Fängen der Bösen rettet, beinahe hätte es ihn das Leben gekostet. Er riskiert es nur für Sie…."  
Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand, versank tief in die dunkelbraunen Augen. "Er gibt einfach alles für Sie, und beinahe verhindert noch der böse Stiefvater das Happy End - aber dann…" er kam ihr etwas näher… "Dann behauptet er sich gegen alle Hindernisse, kämpft für seine Prinzessin und schließlich schaffen sie es doch noch vor den Traualtar. Ist das nicht wundervoll?"  
Sie nickte schüchtern  
"Und ich Unfähiger, ich habe ich den ganzen Film versaut. Ich bin einfach ein Versager, Verdammt." Abrupt drehte er sich um, starrte trübselig aus dem großen Schaufenster, hinüber zum Café in dem John wartete.

"Nein, Nein Sir, das glaube ich nicht."  
"Oh doch. Ich Idiot habe vergessen die Anzüge für die Hochzeit zu bestellen. Wie sollen wir verdammt noch mal einen Liebesfilm drehen, wo im großen Happy End die Leute in Jeans auf der Hochzeit stehen müssen? Wie soll das aussehen? Es wird eine Katastrophe, ich schwöre es. Die werden mich feuern!"  
Er seufzte laut, ließ die Schultern hängen.  
"Das können die doch nicht machen?"  
"Das werden die aber machen! Ich bin erledigt. Aus und vorbei mit der großen Liebe…"  
"Wenn Sie mir sagen, Sir, wie ich ihnen helfen kann…? Bestimmt finden wir eine Lösung"


	13. Deep inside of me

Das war der letzte Tropfen. Danil schüttelte die Flasche. Es wollte nichts mehr hinauskommen, das Aftershave war leer. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, doch sein Anblick im Spiegel ließ ihn erneut verschmitzt lächeln. Gar nicht so übel, der blonde Anzugträger da vor ihm. Mit den Händen zupfte er ein paar Haarsträhnen zurecht, rückte die weinrote Fliege gerade, drehte sich und zupfte wieder an den Haaren.

"Hey, ich muß schnell rein, hab' meine Socken verloren!" Captain Taxi stürmte in das winzige Badezimmer. Seinen Anzug hatte er bereits angezogen, trug aber noch sein blaues Cappi und war barfuß.  
"Was hast du verloren?"  
"Meine Socken. Also mir passiert das ja ständig, ich habe ihnen schon tausendmal gesagt, sie sollen gefälligst in ihrem Körbchen bleiben, aber sie wollen nicht hören. Hast du das Problem nicht?"  
Danil hob die Augenbrauen. "Eher nicht."  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, vermutlich liegt es an mir, ich kann ihnen ja auch einfach nicht böse sein. Müßte mich mehr durchsetzen, aber sie sind einfach so süß und knuddelig."  
"Wir reden immernoch von deinen Socken, ja?"  
"Ja, weißt du, wenn sie dich einmal anschauen, dann geben sie dir so viel zurück." Er sprang vor, zog eine Socke unter einem Handtuch hervor.  
"Da bist du ja! Wo hast du denn deinen Bruder gelassen?"  
Captain Taxi hielt den Flüchtling hoch, ließ ihn vor Danil's Gesicht baumeln: "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich an meine Regeln halten, sonst muß ich echt böse werden."  
Unbemerkt zuckte Danil zusammen und trat ein Stückchen zurück.  
"Wo kommst du eigentlich her?" Der Captain schüttelte sie. "Hallo, ich kann dich nicht hören! Antworte!"

Es war wie ein Blitz, nur umgekehrt. Alles wurde schwarz, ganz kurz. Da war es nocheinmal. Es war heiß, das Bad war zu klein. Viel zu heiß. Und die Fliege, sie zog sich immer enger zu. Danil hustete, riß hektisch an seiner Fliege herum. Weg, sie mußte weg von seinem Hals, sie löste sich nicht. Es wurde immer enger. Luft! Er taumelte rückwärts, fing sich gerade noch am Waschbecken ab.  
"Ist alles ok mit dir?" Captain Taxi schaute ihn irritiert an.

 _"Du bist ja ganz naß. Ist dir kalt? ….Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken? Und vielleicht auch essen? Bringt eine Decke für meinen Freund._

"Nein, ich bin nicht dein Freund!" sagte Danil ächzend.  
"Nicht mein Freund? Wieso, was hab' ich denn falsch gemacht? Ist es wegen meiner Socken, haben Sie dich belästigt? Wenn ja, das tut mir aufrichtig leid."

 _"...ich werde dir leider weh tun müssen. Du willst es nicht anders. Also machen wir das, was wir jeden Tag machen, nicht wahr?"_

Wieder das fremde Gesicht vor ihm, fast wie ein Film. So echt, daß er es nicht von der Wirklichkeit unterscheiden konnte. Danil hielt schützend eine Hand vor sich. "Nein, lass mich in Ruhe. Geh' weg!"  
"Mach' ich ja, hab' doch nur meine Socken gesucht. Beruhige dich doch!"  
Danil rutschte mit der Hand am Waschbecken ab, fing sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er stürzte.  
"Face, geht es dir nicht gut? - Oh, Entschuldigung, der Colonel hat gesagt, ich soll Danil sagen."  
"Wer ist Danil?" Er rang nach Luft. Schmerzen in der Brust.  
"Bist du verrückt? Was soll das heißen, 'Wer ist Danil'?"  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich weiß es nicht….Geh' weg endlich!"

"Also nur mal, um das klarzustellen: Du bist mein Freund - aber hier ist nur einer verrückt, und das bin ich. Darauf leg' ich großen Wert!"  
"Ich hab' keine Freunde." Er mußte sich konzentrieren. Ruhig werden. Atmen. Kontrolle.  
Captain Taxi schaute einen Moment zu Boden, ehe er antwortete  
" _ICH_ bin dein Freund. Und es gibt nichts in diesem Universum, was das ändern könnte. Ob es dir gefällt, oder nicht!"

* * *

Hannibal trat die breite, mit rotem Teppich bezogene Treppe nach oben, hielt kurz inne und überschaute den großen Festsaal. Er schätzte ca 500 Gäste, die in feinem Zwirn auf Ivankov's Wohltätigkeits-Gala anwesend waren. Offenbar hatte der Kieswerk-Boss alles eingeladen, was Rang und Namen hatte. Die Schickeria von Lewiston gab sich die Klinke in die Hand und plauderte eifrig über die Nichtigkeiten aus der regionalen Glamourwelt. Die Location war für das vornehme Publikum ideal ausgewählt: Hohe, weiß getünchte Wände, aufwendiger Stuck an der Decke, schwere Kronleuchter, Glanz und Glitzer. Ivankov hatte für alles gesorgt. Ein Pianist klimperte leise im Hintergrund und ohne ein Glas Champagner, oder einem Kaviar-Häppchen ließen die der hübschen Service-Damen niemanden vorwärts gehen. Grund, warum Hannibal Danil auf dem Mittelteil der großen Treppe postiert hatte, da war der Frauenanteil deutlich geringer. Er schmunzelte. Nebenbei konnte man von dort auch den ganzen Raum überblicken und, hoffend Danil's - Fähigkeiten als Schütze, recht einfach den Weg nach oben zum Hubschrauber frei halten.

Hannibal drückte gegen sein Ohr, der Ohrstöpsel des winzigen Funkgerätes hatte sich gelockert. Es knackte.  
"Hannibal, ist was?"  
"Nein, B. A. alles ok - ich kann nicht so gut reden, die Leute haben mich voll im Blick. Warte, bis ich bei Danil bin."  
"Danil… ähm, ok."  
Man hörte es an seinem Tonfall, an der Atempause nach dem Namen: B. A. haßte Hannibal's Befehl, Face nur noch Danil zu nennen. Und er ließ keinen Satz aus, in dem er es nicht durch einen subtilen Hinweis deutlich machte. Tatsächlich fiel es Hannibal selbst nicht leicht. Wenn er Danil ansah, wie er sich bewegte, welche Gesten er machte - dann sah er einfach aus wie Face. Nichts und niemand anderes. Aber, so hart wie es klang, es war an der Zeit einzusehen, daß das nur ein Trugschluß war. Denn Danil war irgendwie anders als Face.

Der Colonel biß sich auf die Lippe und trat die letzten Stufen nach oben, ein unschönes Grinsen von Danil begrüßte ihn.  
"Ist alles ok?" erkundigte sich Hannibal.  
"Warum sollte etwas nicht ok sein?"  
"Ich frage nur, weil… einfach so."  
"Gut." Danil steckte beide Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen seines schwarzen Anzugs. "Wo ist Ivankov?"  
"Da unten in der kleinen Gruppe, etwa Mittig vor der Treppe, du hast direkten Blick drauf. Da stehen noch zwei kräftige Burschen dahinter, ich vermute, das sind die Bodyguards."  
"Schicker Anzug. Ganz in weiß - Geschmack hat er."  
"Ansichtssache. Sieht für mich eher aus wie eine billige Kopie von John Travolta."  
"Wo wir von Travolta sprechen, wo ist Captain Taxi?"  
"Links vom Pianist. Übrigens…" Hannibal räusperte sich "Sein Name ist Murdock."  
"Klingt auch nicht viel besser. Warum nennt er sich Captain Taxi?"  
"Das ist nur diese Woche."  
"Achso. Sollte ich das verstehen?"  
"Nein, das mußt du nicht. Akzeptiere es einfach, so wie es ist."

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie sich an, starrten auf die Gala-Gäste, bis Danil erneut das Wort ergriff  
"Wie kannst du ihm vertrauen?"  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Naja, er scheint ja - wie soll ich sagen? Er scheint ja nicht ganz er selbst zu sein…"  
"Wer ist das nicht? In dem Moment, wo er mir den Arsch rettet, ist mir egal, wer er ist."  
Danil zuckte die Schultern, zupfte sein Jacket zurecht. "Du hast Recht, ich habe das Gefühl, ihr seid alle drei nicht ganz normal."  
"Deine Sticheleien sind unnötig... hast du noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen? Spuck' es aus, bevor wir in den Krieg ziehen. Ich will das vorher geklärt haben."  
"Es gibt nichts zu klären."  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
Danil fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare: "Ich frage mich einfach... warum hat sie ausgerechnet euch angeheuert?"  
"Darum geht es dir?"  
"Gibt es nicht genug andere Kriminelle, die für Geld schmutzige Arbeit erledigen? Wieso ausgerechnet euch?"  
Hannibal steckte die Fäuste ebenfalls in die Hosentasche und schaute in die Menge.  
"Eins sage ich dir, John Smith, wenn ich rauskriege, daß du was mit ihrem Tod zu tun hast - ich schwöre dir, ich bring' dich um!"  
Hannibal biss die Zähne aufeinander und wandte sich ab. Es war besser jetzt zu gehen. Er hielt kurz inne, drehte sich noch einmal zu Danil:  
"In 10 min kommt B. A., dann steigt die große Party. Du bist mitgekommen, also mach deinen Job! Es sind viele Menschen hier - ich muß mich auf dich verlassen können."  
Danil nickte, die Stirn faltig.  
"Gut, auf deinen Posten Lieutenant."  
Er ging die Treppe herunter, zwang sich dazu andere Gäste an zulächeln. Das "Lieutenant" war ihm herausgerutscht. Er mußte es dringend abstellen.

Betont lässig schlenderte der die letzten Stufen hinunter, schnappte sich ein Sektglas und mogelte sich unauffällig in Ivankov's Nähe, der mit belanglosem Blabla seine Gäste unterhielt.  
Hannibal's Ohrstöpsel knackte  
"Hannibal, ich bin in der Tiefgarage. Das Feuerwerk ist vorbereitet. Bin wie geplant bei euch."  
Hannibal drehte sich einer Bedienung zu, lächelte sie an: "Ok. B. A."  
"Als ich reingekommen bin, hab ich einen Hubschrauber auf dem Dach landen sehen. Ich glaube es war Ivankov's Hubschrauber."  
"Ivankov ist aber bereits hier."  
"He Mann, ich sage nur, was ich gesehen habe."  
"Ok. Ich habe Blickkontakt mit Murdock und Danil. Wir sind bereit."

Er drehte sich erneut, lokalisierte Ivankov und stellte sich in seine unmittelbare Nähe. So konnte er ihn gleich direkt darauf hinweisen, daß die kommende Show auch explizit für ihn bestimmt war.  
"Oh, meine Lieben, da ist er ja endlich, mein Ehrengast heute Abend." Hörte er ihn laut sagen und folgte Ivankov's Blick Richtung Treppe. Ein gut gekleideter, grauhaariger Mann in Hannibal's Alter war auf den obersten Treppenstufen erschienen, zwei Bodyguards begleiteten ihn, eine Blondine an seinem Arm. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, machte aber in seinem schwarzen Smoking eine ziemlich gute Figur.  
"Darf ich vorstellen: Mein alter, und besonders guter Freund Doktor Albert Brown. Sozusagen der George Clooney der Neurobiologie." Er lachte herzlich und winkte seinem Gast zu.  
Hannibal sah zu, wie der vermeintliche Ehrengast sich aufmachte die Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

Ein fragender Blick zu Murdock: Blickkontakt, Schulterzucken. Keine Ahnung wer das da auf der Treppe war. Ein Blick zu Danil: kein Blickkontakt. Hannibal biß verärgert die Kiefer aufeinander, starrte Danil in der Hoffnung an, wieder Blickkontakt herstellen zu können. Er tippte gegen den kleinen Ohrstecker, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm Murdock zuvor kam:  
"Colonel, ähm, ich glaube da stimmt was nicht."  
Hannibal ignorierte Murdock's Hinweis über das Funkgerät: "Danil, kommen."  
Keine Antwort. Kein Blickkontakt. Herrgott. Wie konnte er auch nur so naiv sein und annehmen, daß Danil genauso professionell arbeiten würde wie Face?  
"Danil!" sagte er etwas lauter. Er trat aus Ivankov's Schatten umd ging noch näher an die Treppe heran.  
"Also Colonel," hörte er Murdock's Stimme erneut im Funkgerät "Wenn er nicht versehentlich in die Sahnetorte gefallen ist, dann ist sein Gesicht ziemlich unnatürlich weiß."  
"Ok, ich seh's. Was ist da los?"  
"Vielleicht ist sein Fieber wieder zurückgekommen?"  
"Ich werd's gleich raus… sag mal, schwankt der?"

Hannibal zögerte nicht mehr länger, rannte die Stufen nach oben, packte Danil fest am Arm.  
"Hey!"  
Danil zuckte überrascht zusammen.  
"Was ist los mit dir?"  
"Mit mir?"  
Hannibal musterte ihn "Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
"Doch, doch."  
"Du siehst blass aus."  
"Alles in Ordnung!" Danil's Gesichtfarbe wollte nicht wirklich wiederkommen.  
"Schaffst du das?"  
Danil antwortete nicht, starrte an ihm vorbei.  
"Danil, du mußt das nicht machen..."  
"Mir geht es ausgezeichnet John, danke für deine Betreuung, aber die ist wirklich nicht nötig!" Er folgte Hannibal's plötzlichem Blick nach unten  
"Da unten ist B. A. Es geht gleich los!" Der Colonel nahm die ersten Stufen, bewegte sich zügig wieder nach unten. Er tippte im Gehen gegen den Ohrstecker. "Seid ihr bereit? Wenn ich neben Ivankov bin, geht es los. Auf mein Zeichen."

* * *

Es waren Sekunden, deutlich weniger wie eine Minute, als der Funkspruch kam. Der Colonel hörte das Atmen B. A.s durch das Funkgerät, hörte wie er erneut "Abbruch!" rief. Seine Finger, die die Waffe in der Tasche hielten, ließen langsam los, wie automatisiert trat er zwei Schritte von Ivankov zurück. Er sah B. A. in großen Schritten die Treppe hocheilen.  
"B. A.! Meldung."  
"Face ist nicht auf Position!"  
"Zwei Security haben dich im Auge. Bleib stehen und plaudere mit jemand. JETZT!"  
Wie befohlen, stoppte B. A. sofort, ergriff die Hand einer überraschten Frau und schüttelte sie eifrig. Er redete irgendwas, lachte. Legte schließlich Kumpelhaft den Arm um ihren Mann.  
"Ok B. A., sie haben sich umgedreht. Verabschiede dich und geh' langsam weiter. Wo zur Hölle ist Danil?"  
"Face ist nach oben gegangen."  
"Und warum hast du deine Position verlassen, Sergeant? Macht denn hier jeder, was er will?  
"Weil er gerannt ist, Mann!"  
Hannibal seufzte leise, ehe er weitersprach  
"Herrgott! Wir brechen ab! Die Security hat uns mit Sicherheit längst im Auge. - Murdock, sieh' zu, daß du unauffällig hier raus kommst. B. A. und ich werden Danil einsammeln." Er machte eine kurze Sprechpause "Ich hätte ihn nicht ins Team holen sollen, verdammt."

* * *

"Hannibal!"  
Es war der Ton in B.A's Stimme, der seinen Pulsschlag beschleunigen ließ. Der Colonel rannte über den Flur, den kleinen Ohrstöpsel mit dem Finger in das Ohr gepresst: "Wo bist du, B. A.?"  
"Herrentoilette, Korridor entlang, dritte Tür…"  
"Bin schon da!" Er stürmte in den vornehmen Toilettenraum und stockte: "Was zur Hölle ...?"  
Entsetzt blickte er in das vor ihm liegende Chaos: Drei Waschbecken waren zerschlagen, zwei Spiegel über den Waschbecken zerbrochen, Mülleimer lagen auf dem Boden, eine Kabinentür war aus den Angeln getreten.  
"Wo ist er? Ist er verletzt?"  
Er sah in die schockierten Augen seines Sergeants, der mitten in den Scherben stand. Mit den Augen deutete er auf die letzte der fünf Kabinen


	14. Verdrehte Wahrheiten

"Nicolai, du bist noch der gleiche Scherzbold wie vor 15 Jahren." Albert Brown hob sein Glas und lachte ausgelassen "Ich möchte einen Toast ausbringen: Auf einen schönen Abend und alte Zeiten."  
Nun lachte auch Nicolai "Auf alte Zeiten lieber nicht. Da haben wir schlimme Sachen gemacht." Er grinste verschmitzt, zwinkerte Albert zu.  
"Dann nehmen wir eben neue Zeiten und noch schlimmere Sachen."  
Die ganze Gruppe um sie herum lachte, jeder nippte an seinem Glas.

"Nicolai, entschuldige mich bitte kurz. Ich habe eben noch jemand getroffen, den ich kenne. Ich möchte ihm nur schnell Hallo sagen."  
"Hier, auf meiner Party?"  
"Ja da staunst du, was?" Er lachte wieder "Du weißt ja, die Welt ist klein."  
"Nur zu, guter Junge. Ich bin neugierig, stell' mir deinen Freund vor!"  
Albert's Gesicht lächelte erst mit einiger Verzögerung: "Ja, ich glaube, das mache ich. Er wird dir gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher. "

* * *

"Wer war das?" Fragte Hannibal während er durch das Chaos an B. A vorbei auf die Toilettenkabine zusteuerte  
"Er selbst, Mann…. Hat aufgehört, als ich reinkam."

Hannibal schaute irritiert zu ihm zurück, dann drückte er die angelehnte Tür zur Seite, sah Danil auf dem Fußboden hocken. Mit kreidebleichem Gesicht umklammerten seine Arme die Knie, die Hände zitterten, die Fingerknöchel waren blutig aufgeschlagen.  
"Danil?"  
"Hab' schon versucht mit ihm zu reden..."  
Der Colonel kniete sich neben ihn, schaute für einen Moment schweigend zu, wie Danil's Hände an den Knien Halt suchten, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Seine Atmung war schnell und kurz.  
"Tu' was, Mann." B. A. stand mit besorgtem Gesicht hinter ihm.  
"Danil, wir müssen jetzt gehen. Kannst du aufstehen?" Er wartete kurz, legte dann die Hand auf Danil's Knie "Hallo?"

Danil zuckte erschreckt zusammen "Nein!" Er versteckte den Kopf zwischen den Händen, die Augen zusammen gekniffen, das Atmen wurde schneller. "Aufhören, bitte!"  
"Was soll aufhören?"  
"Geh' weg!" Die Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
"Danil, was soll aufhören?!" Hannibal runzelte die Stirn.  
"Die Männer sollen weggehen!"  
"Welche Männer denn, wir sind allein?! Komm zu dir!"  
"Ich...Ich kann nicht mehr...kann nicht mehr."  
"Murdock wartet schon,..."

"Ich hasse dich, John Smith." unterbrach er ihn in einem plötzlichen Flüsterton  
"Dafür ist jetzt echt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Steh' auf! Wir gehen jetzt."  
"Nein."  
"Nein?" Hannibal atmete leise aus, drehte sich dann zu B. A. "Sergeant, geh' voraus. Finde Murdock und wartet draußen auf uns, ihr könnt nicht länger warten."  
"Aber Hannibal…."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Geh'."  
"Du hast keinen Feuerschutz,..."  
Seine Stirn bekam Falten: "Das ist ein Befehl, Sergeant!".  
Er sah B. A.s Zähneknirschen, auch das zögerliche Abdrehen, bevor er wie befohlen den Raum verließ.

Hannibal's Blick blieb für einen Moment auf den schwarz-weißen Fließen kleben, auf denen B. A. noch vor einer Sekunde gestanden hatte. Er versuchte angestrengt einen Plan in seinem Kopf zu finden, doch ohne Erfolg. Da war nichts, keine Ideen, keine Pläne, keine Dinge, die er tun oder sagen sollte. Ein befremdliches Gefühl für ihn. Danil's lautes Atmen unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, drehte er sich wieder zurück.  
"Zum letzten Mal, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen." Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig und freundlich zu halten. "Irgendjemand von Ivankov's Leuten wird dich erkennen, du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Sobald wir hier raus sind, trennen sich unsere Wege. Kannst du dich damit arrangieren?"  
Er schaute ihn an, bekam keine Antwort. "Ich verspreche es, du siehst uns zum letzten Mal..."

"Er hat es versprochen."  
"Ja. Tu' ich…"  
"Er wird nicht kommen. Ich weiß es."  
"Hör' endlich damit auf ! Warum sagst du das ständig?"  
"Ich … ich kann nicht atmen. Ich krieg' keine Luft."  
"Das ist kein Wunder, du hyperventilierst gleich, wenn du so weiter machst. Versuch' dich zu beruhigen."  
Hannibal sah ihn an, sah die zusammengekniffenen Augen des Mannes, der ihm so vertraut war und plötzlich so fremd. Seine Hände, die ständig wieder neu an sich selbst nach Halt suchten. Er konnte ihn in diesem Zustand unmöglich hier zurücklassen.  
"Hannibal. ... Hilf mir..."  
Danil's Blick in Hannibal's Gesicht kam unerwartet: "Bitte!" Beinahe klang es flehend.  
Hannibal berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter: "Hör mir zu,...Wir gehen jetzt erst mal gemeinsam hier raus." Ohne eine weitere der wirren Antworten abzuwarten, griff er ihn am Arm, zog ihn nach oben.

Überraschenderweise ließ er sich ohne größeren Widerstand Richtung Ausgang schieben, als sich plötzlich unerwartet die Tür öffnete. Hannibal war schnell. Noch im gleichen Moment zog er seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den grauhaarigen Mann, der im schwarzen Smoking den Raum betrat.  
Hannibal ließ die Waffe wieder sinken. "Entschuldigen Sie Sir. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe. Würden Sie bitte den Weg frei machen, wir haben einen dringenden Termin." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ,wie Danil einen kleinen Schritt hinter ihn machte, hörte ihn lauter Atmen.  
Der adrette Mann lächelte freundlich: "Natürlich, gar kein Problem. Bitte"

Der Mann trat ein Stückchen beiseite, ließ Hannibal an ihm vorbeigehen und nach der Türklinke greifen.  
Etwas irritierte ihn. Keine Ahnung was es wahr… üblicherweise erschrecken sich Menschen, wenn man eine Waffe auf sie… Die Kante der auffliegenden Tür traf ihn unerwartet und hart an der Stirn, er versuchte sie mit den Händen zu greifen, aber erneut traf sie ihn am Kopf bis er zurücktaumelte. Ein bulliger Typ war plötzlich vor ihm, drängte ihn wieder zurück in den Raum.

Der Colonel schlug zu, traf ihn am Kinn, am Wangenknochen. Keine Reaktion. Ein Schlag folgte zurück, in den Magen, Hannibal stürzte zu Boden. Sah noch Danil's erschrockenes Gesicht, bevor der nächste Schlag kam. Hannibal konterte, dann hörte er neben seinem Ohr ein Klicken. Nein, es waren zwei. Als er den Kopf drehte, wurde es totenstill im Raum und er blickte er direkt in die Mündung eines Gewehres. Ein weiterer Schwarzenegger-Typ mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille stand wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm, zielte direkt auf seinen Kopf. Dahinter sah er Danil stehen. Mit ausgestreckten Armen, den 45er in seinen Händen, zielte er auf die Brust des Grauhaarigen.

* * *

"Genug!" sagte der Mann bestimmend. Immernoch ein Lächeln im Gesicht, straffte er langsam seinen Anzug. "Wir haben wohl eine kleine Patt-Situation, meine Herren."  
"Sie sollten meinen Freund gehen lassen!" Danil's Stimme klang unerwartet klar und fest. Keine Spur von dem Typ, der eben noch in der Ecke auf dem Boden hockte. Hannibal runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich habe dich gleich erkannt auf der Treppe! Und ich bin wirklich überrascht, dich hier zu sehen!" Der Mann grinste überlegen: "Aber du arbeitest fehlerhaft, Junge. Wie kommt es, daß dein Boss zuerst die Waffe zieht?"  
"Boss? Nein, er ist nicht…"  
"Das ist nicht dein Boss? Wem gehörst du?"  
Danil antwortete nicht, trat stattdessen einen Zentimeter zurück.

"HEY MISTER!" Hannibal schaltete sich ein "Niemand gehört hier irgendwem, nur um das mal klarzustellen!"  
Der Grauhaarige schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend.  
"Du siehst müde aus, Junge." Er lächelte Danil milde an "Lass mich raten, du schläfst ein bißchen schlecht?"  
"Ich sagte, lass ihn gehen!" Danil's Stimme verlor ihre Festigkeit. Und nicht nur Hannibal fiel es auf: Seine Hände begannen erneut zu zittern.

"Mister, geh' ich Recht in der Annahme, daß sie nicht zufällig hier reingekommen sind? Kann man Ihnen vielleicht irgendwie weiterhelfen?"  
Wieder ignorierte der Smokingträger Hannibal, trat stattdessen einen Schritt näher an Danil:  
"Diese quälenden Fragen, Panikattacken, oder …" er ließ den Blick durch den zerstörten Toilettenraum wandern und räusperte sich "...diese schreckliche Wut… kommt dir das bekannt vor?"  
Mit dem Blick auf die Waffe in Danil's Händen, die langsam der Schwerkraft nachzugeben schien, versuchte Hannibal es erneut:  
"Was wird das? Da unten ist so eine nette Party, wollen Sie nicht wieder mit Ihren Snob-Freunden spielen gehen?" Er reckte sich, versuchte vom Boden hoch zu kommen. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, es mußte aufhören. Ein Gewehrlauf drückte sich fester an seine Schläfe.

"Und dann diese schreckliche Gefühl, nichts und niemand zu sein... "Fuhr der Grauhaarige immernoch unbeirrt fort.  
Hannibal sah Danil's verwirrten Blick, sah die neuen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und die Hände, die die Pistole immer weiter sinken ließen.  
"Du…" Danil's Stimme klang verzerrt, nur stockend sprach er weiter: "Sie waren da….. ich, ...was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"  
"Du suchst Antworten? Ich kann dir helfen. Um genau zu sein, bin ich so etwas wie ein Vater für dich - oder nein, das ist vielleicht nicht ganz passend… mehr dein Schöpfer…." Er lachte laut, griff langsam nach Danil's Waffe und nahm sie ihm ohne Gegenwehr aus der Hand.  
"Guter Junge."

Nun endlich drehte er sich zu Hannibal  
"Und was Sie angeht… er gehört offensichtlich nicht Ihnen, also was mischen Sie sich ein?"  
"Kein Mensch gehört irgendwem, es ist übel, daß man soetwas überhaupt erwähnen muß. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie vorhaben, aber eins verspreche ich: weit kommen Sie nicht damit!"  
"Ach hör'n Sie auf. Dieses elendige Verdrehen der Wahrheit. Eine alleinlebende Putzfrau, einen Haufen Kinder und kein Geld…und schon gehört sie ihrem Arbeitgeber...Das ist nichts anderes, man verpackt es nur netter."

"Was sind Sie für ein Mensch, daß sie so etwas ernsthaft glauben?"  
"Oh, ich bin ein guter Mensch. Ohne mich wäre Nummer 23 längst nicht mehr unter uns. Stimmt's, Junge?"  
Hannibal traute seinen Augen kaum, aber tatsächlich sah er Danil vorsichtig nicken.  
"Was wollen Sie?"  
"Erst mal sollte ich mich vorstellen. Er nickte höflich "Dr. Albert Brown, ich habe mich spezialisiert auf - wie soll ich sagen - Mitarbeitermotivation." Sein überhebliches Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Nummer 23 war ein besonderer Fall für mich, nahezu eine echte Herausforderung. Ich hatte wirklich Gefallen daran gefunden, mit ihm zu arbeiten, kein leichter Job…. "

"Sie sind eines der Arschlöcher aus der Mine?!" Hannibal sprang auf. Er würde ihm den Hals umdrehen, jetzt sofort, auf der Stelle! Der Schlag in die Magengrube unterbrach sein Vorhaben, ächzend knickte er ein.  
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich unterbricht! Meine Arbeit ist etwas sehr Besonderes, man könnte fast Kunst dazu sagen. Schade, daß ich mit 23 nicht fertig werden konnte. Ich sehe, daß wir beide noch etwas zu tun haben. Seine Fähigkeiten sind einfach viel zu gut, um sie zu verschwenden.  
"Was … was meinen Sie?" Hannibal rieb sich den Bauch, der Schlag war hart gewesen.

Brown wandte sich den beiden bulligen Typen zu "Schafft mir den Klugscheißer da vom Hals. Und zwar bitte so, daß mein Freund Nikolai heute abend nicht davon belästigt wird. Alles weitere kläre ich mit Niko."  
Einer der Bodyguards spannte langsam den Abzug. Nicht gut, das war wirklich gar nicht gut. Hannibal's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rasant, während sich der Lauf des Gewehres tiefer in seine Schläfe bohrte und das Gefühl, diesen Raum nicht mehr lebend zu verlassen, die Oberhand übernahm .

"Nein!" rutschte es aus Danil heraus.  
"Nicht zu fassen, du willst meine Anweisung ernsthaft in Frage stellen?!" Dr Brown kam bedrohlich näher an Danil, sein Grinsen war verschwunden. "ANTWORTE!"  
"Nein." Danil's Blick ging zu Boden, Hannibal konnte sein Flüstern kaum noch verstehen.  
"Spezialeinheit" hörte er ihn sagen.  
"Was?" Dr. Brown schien aufmerksam zu werden  
"Er hat gesagt, er gehört zu einer Spezialeinheit." wiederholte Danil leise.

Es war mehr als nur ein Grinsen von Brown, eher ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Ich hoffe für dich, daß das die Wahrheit ist!"


	15. Neue Spielregeln

Anmerkung: Jetzt wirds bißchen grob. :-)

* * *

Hannibal's Kopf dröhnte. Laut. Schmerzhaft. Er mochte die Augen nicht öffnen, allein der Gedanke daran schien das Schmerzgefühl zu verzehnfachen. Das Stechen im Arm war nichts im Vergleich dazu. Gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken. Still liegen bleiben und …

Wo war er überhaupt?! Er riß die Augen auf, sprang erschreckt hoch. Etwas hielt seine Hände fest, mittig vor ihm. Er schaffte es nicht, mit den Armen für genügend Gleichgewicht zu sorgen, während der Kreislauf zu spät den Betrieb startete. Er taumelte, sein Oberkörper knickte zur Seite, mit dem Knie stützte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig am Boden ab, bevor er seitwärts mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand stieß. Die Kopfschmerzen schienen seinen Schädel auseinander reißen zu wollen, er kniff die Augen zusammen, kam ächzend wieder in Balance.

"Scheiße, tut das weh! Herrgott!" Er spürte das Seil, welches eng um seine beiden Hände gewickelt war, spürte wie es die Gelenke einschnitt. Aber er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, der Schmerz im Kopf war um ein vielfaches größer - die Hände mußten den Kopf stützen, mit Seil oder ohne.  
Je wacher er wurde, desto mehr Bereiche in seinem Körper meldeten irgendeine Form von Schmerz. Ignorieren. Das Einzige was jetzt half. Er brauchte etwas zum denken, Arbeit, einen Job. Wo war er, was war passiert? Wie war die Lage? Er mußte irgendwie Kontakt …Erneut riß er die Augen auf  
"Danil?!"  
"Hmmm?"  
Keine Ahnung, ob Danil sein Ausatmen gehört hatte: "Geht es dir gut?"  
"Ja, ausgezeichnet. Und dir?"  
Hannibal ließ sich langsam wieder zurück gegen die Wand sinken. "Ganz wundervoll... Ein bißchen Licht wäre toll..." Angestrengt versuchte er in dem dunklen Raum etwas zu erkennen. Die wenigen Lichtstrahlen, die unter der Tür durchfielen, ließen gerade ein paar Umrisse erkennen. Der Raum war klein, weder erkannte er ein Fenster, noch irgendwelches Mobiliar. Er drehte sich, berührte mit den Händen die kalte Wand. Sie war glatt, nackter Putz, es mußte ein Kelleraum oder so etwas ähnliches sein.

Unweigerlich griffen seine Hände nach seinem Ohr:  
"Mist, das Funkgerät haben sie jedenfalls entdeckt. Man hätte ja auch mal Glück haben können."  
"Hast ganz schön was abgekriegt, hm?"  
"Nicht der Rede wert." Hannibal schloß erneut die Augen und versuchte das Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Er erinnerte sich noch an den Toilettenraum und den Zweimeter-Typ über ihm, wie Brown beim Weggehen väterlich den Arm um Danil gelegt hatte. Dann sah er den Holm des Gewehres auf sich zukommen und alles wurde schwarz.

"Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen, Danil?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Was ist da passiert?"  
"Drei Männer kamen rein und haben uns in ihrem Hubschrauber mitgenommen."  
"Ich meine vorher."  
Hannibal hörte ein Räuspern.  
"Nichts."  
"Nichts?"  
"Genau."  
"Was Brown zu dir sagte, stimmt das?"  
"Nein."  
"Ich hab' dich noch nie so gesehen…"  
"Ich war ein bißchen aufgeregt."  
"Ein bißchen Aufgeregt? Du hast die Toilette dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und danach warst du nicht mal in der Lage allein aufzustehen...So kenn' ich dich nicht."  
"Was vielleicht einfach daran liegen mag, daß wir uns nicht kennen?"

Ja natürlich, das hatte er vergessen. Sie kannten sich nicht. Hannibal seufzte. Er mußte wieder klar werden im Kopf, wieder Kräfte sammeln. Das war das Sinnvollste im Moment. Murdock und B. A. würden ohnehin bald hier sein und dann sollten sie bereit sein. Also, was waren die Fakten?  
"Brown ist mit Nikolai befreundet, das ist nicht so berauschend für uns" stellte er laut fest. "Er wird sich also in jeder Hinsicht Nikolai's Hilfe sicher sein"  
"Ja. Das denke ich auch."  
"Aber er hat dich erst auf der Treppe erkannt - es muß ein Zufall gewesen sein…." überlegte Hannibal weiter. "Weißt du, wer er ist?"  
"Nein."  
Hannibal schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, ließ die grauen Zellen arbeiten.  
"Brown war der Auslöser, hab' ich Recht?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Lass mich in Ruhe damit."  
"Wie auch immer, er war auf die Situation genau sowenig vorbereitet, wie wir... Das ist gut, die Lage ist also nicht aussichtslos….Moment. Hörst du das? Da ist ein Geräusch!"  
"Ich glaube, da kommt Besuch."  
Hannibal richtete sich auf, hörte wie die Schritte näher kamen. "Klingt metallisch, eine Treppe oder sowas. Es sind mehrere…"  
"Das wird der Zimmerservice sein..."  
Danil hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und das grelle Licht einer Neonröhe blendete die Augen.  
"Siehst du John, was hab ich gesagt? Der Zimmerservice." Danil rieb sich mit den gefesselten Händen die Augen und blinzelte den vier Männern entgegen, die den Raum betraten.  
"Du hast Recht. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben Sie uns umzingelt."  
"Das kann man so sagen."  
"Na dann. Mal sehen, ob's was zu Essen gibt!" sagte Hannibal frech und grinste die zwei Männer an, die ihm unter die Arme griffen. Rüde zerrten sie ihn auf die Beine.

"Aufstehen!" grollte einer der anderen beiden zu Danil. Auch ihn zerrten sie vom Boden hoch.  
"Ich kann durchaus alleine stehen." sagte Danil, als die beiden seine Arme nicht loslassen wollten. Er grinste verschmitzt "Ist gar nicht der Zimmerservice, John. Müssen die Hotel eigenen Fitnesstrainer sein. Also meine zwei sehen jedenfalls sportlicher aus, als deine."  
"Nummer 23!" Dr. Brown betrat den Raum. "Es ist mir nicht verständlich, woher du den Mut für deine Frechheiten nimmst."

Dr. Brown nickte einem der Männer zu, die neben Hannibal standen. Der Mann zog ein Messer aus seinem Hosenbund und schnitt Hannibal's Fesseln durch.  
"Zu freundlich." Hannibal rieb sich seine schmerzenden Handgelenke. "Also Mister, wofür ist der Strohhalm, den sie da hinter sich versteckt halten?"  
"Oh das? Was für ein Scharfsinn!" Brown grinste und präsentierte eine knapp 80 cm lange Eisenstange "Nun, ich möchte an ein paar Regeln erinnern. Nummer 23 kennt sie schon zur Genüge, aber ich habe den Eindruck, daß ihre Ernsthaftigkeit in Vergessenheit geraten ist."  
"Und da fällt Ihnen nichts Besseres ein?"  
Hannibal bekam ein selbstbewußtes Lächeln zurück: "Oh gewiss doch. Allerdings sind wir hier nicht bei mir zu Hause. Wie soll ich sagen, die Umstände erfordern eben kreative Maßnahmen."  
"Unglaublich kreativ."  
Ein großer, hagerer Typ mit schmierigen, schwarzen Haaren, betrat den Raum. Sein kantiges Gesicht zeigte ein häßliches Grinsen, eine fiese Zahnlücke gleich in der Mitte wurde sichtbar. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf ihm Dr. Brown den Eisenstab zu.

"Das ist Lennox. Er hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, heute den Teil des Schiedsrichters zu übernehmen. Ich erkläre kurz die Spielregeln für alle."  
Irgendwie hatte Hannibal kein gutes Gefühl. Ein kurzer Blick zu Danil, doch der stand aufrecht und selbstbewußt und erwiderte Hannibal's Blick mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Er wurde aus ihm nicht schlau - und aus dem Irren da auch nicht.

* * *

Murdock schob sein Cappi nach hinten.  
"Es sieht zwar so aus, aber du irrst, dich mein Freund. SChau' noch mal genau hin! Da hat dich deine Spürnase wohl im Stich gelassen? Macht mich schon ein bißchen Schadenfroh…. Wie du verstehst mich nicht? Da! Die Fässer, alle haben ein Hinweisschild mit einer Flamme drauf. Ist das nicht wundervoll? Ein paar Treffer, und schon hat Ivankov Feuerwerk auf seinem Firmengelände…. Also ich finde die Idee toll. Lass es uns gleich B. A. erzählen…." Murdock rutschte von seinem Beobachtungsposten unter den zwei großen LKWs hervor. "Welcher Knochen? Nein, Billy, wir können jetzt nicht erst essen gehen. Erst müssen wir den Colonel und Faceman rausholen." Er lachte herzlich und griff nach der Leine.

"Hey du Spinner! Quatschst du schon wieder mit deinen unsichtbaren Viechern?"  
"Die sind ja nicht unsicht…"  
"Halt's Maul, Murdock. Fang bloß nicht an, darüber zu diskutieren! KLAR?"  
B. A. bekam ein griesgrämiges Nicken zurück  
"Mit deinen Fässern da können wir nix anfangen, Mann."  
"Wieso nicht? Billy findet…"  
"Murdock! B. A. nahm das kleine Fernglas "Wie willst du die Dinger hochjagen? Wir brauchen Luftunterstützung oder einen Panzer oder irgendetwas…" er drehte sich mit den Fernglas etwas nach rechts "... was diese ganzen Männer da aufhält. Das schaffen wir niemals, wir sind nur zu zweit. Ein Soldat und ein Irrer."

* * *

"Es gibt zwei Dinge Nummer 23, die du in deinem nutzlosen Leben nie wieder vergessen solltest." fuhr der Grauhaarige fort "  
Erstens: du bist bei Nikolai eingebrochen und hast eine Menge Ärger verursacht. Das ist absolut inakzeptabel.  
Zweitens: Du hast keine Freunde und du wirst auch zukünftig keine haben. Und damit du das nicht noch einmal vergißt, wird dir dein vermeintlicher Freund hier zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man sich getäuscht hat."

"Was wird das?" Hannibal's Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich rasant.  
"Nun, ich erkläre es." Dr. Brown drehte sich zu Hannibal. Sein Blick war bedrohlich ernst. "Du wirst ihn schlagen, und zwar so, wie es ein Mann tun würde, der in einer Spezialeinheit gewesen ist. Also tu' es vernünftig. Zehn mal, um genau zu sein. Ich will sehen was du drauf hast."  
"Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun!"  
"Oh, ok. Wie schade. Dann wird eben Lennox deinen Part übernehmen." Brown nickte Lennox zu, der mit einem Grinsen die Eisenstange in der Hand drehen ließ.  
Hannibal sah Danil einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch die zwei Männer neben ihm hielten ihn fest an den Armen.  
"John, ich wäre dir ganz verbunden, wenn du das übernehmen würdest. Ich mag den da nicht, der guckt so unsympathisch."  
"Sie sind nicht ganz dicht, Brown!" Hannibal's Blut stieg in seinen Kopf.  
"Ich denke, die Regeln sind von jedem verstanden. Fang' an, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."  
Lennox grinste erneut und hob drohend die Eisenstange etwas höher.  
"Danil …" Hannibal sah zu Danil.  
"Schon Ok John. Von deinen Pfadfinderinnen - Schlägen komm' ich schon nicht um...Nur eine Bitte, such' mir hinterher ein schönes Pflaster aus." Danil grinste und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Hannibal spürte, wie ihm warm wurde. Er konnte ihn doch unmöglich schlagen!  
"Mach' schon!" forderte Brown ihn energisch auf und Hannibal sah, wie Lennox die Eisenstange zum Schlag anhob.  
"Ok, Ok. Ganz ruhig. Halten Sie Mr. Hyde im Zaum." Hannibal legte die Stirn in Falten und schaute Danil an: "Wie hättest du es denn gern? Eher mehr von rechts oder lieber mehr mit einem doppelten…" Er schlug zu. Halbe Kraft auf die Brust, sah Danil trotzdem die Augen kurz zusammenkneifen, hörte ihn leise stöhnen. Das ging nicht, er konnte das nicht durchziehen.

"Hör'n Sie, Brown. Wie wär's wenn wir das rum' drehen und ich stattdessen…"  
"Das war der Erste. Da war nichts dahinter, aber ich bin so nett und lasse ihn trotzdem gelten. Ab jetzt machst du es richtig."  
"Brown, ich bitte Sie."  
"Jetzt schlag' zu und hör auf mich zu verarschen!"  
"Brown…"  
"Lennox?"  
Lennox hob die Stange erneut. Hannibal zögerte nicht, atmete ein und schlug erneut zu, sah Danil die Zähne auf einander beißen. Wieder die Brust. Er konnte ihn nicht ins Gesicht schlagen.  
"Schon wieder Kindergarten. Ich hab' dich gewarnt." sagte Brown tonlos.

Es ging so schnell, daß Hannibal es nicht sah. Man hörte nur noch das erstickte Ächzen Danils, als einen Moment später der Schlag mit der Eisenstange von hinten auf Danil's Schulterblätter traf. Die Wucht war so groß, daß sie ihn aus dem festen Griff der zwei Gehilfen riss und er vorwärts zu Boden stürzte .  
"NEIN!" schrie Hannibal.  
Er wollte vorspringen, doch die beiden Männer an seiner Seite waren vorbereitet, packten seine Arme fest und ließen ihn nicht vorwärts. Der Schock schnürte seinen Hals zu, nahm ihm fast die Stimme, während er zusehen mußte, wie sich sein Lieutenant vor Schmerz auf dem Boden wand, wie er panisch versuchte Luft einzuatmen, die nicht in seine Lunge konnte.

Lennox holte erneut aus.  
"NEIN, AUFHÖREN! AUFHÖREN!  
Hannibal riss und zerrte mit aller Gewalt an den Männern, die ihn festhielten, schaffte es mit dem Ellenbogen dem Rechten einen bösen Haken gegen das Kinn zu verpassen. Als er nach dem anderen schlagen wollte, drückte sich von irgendwoher eine Pistole an seine Stirn, brachte ihn in Sekunden dazu, sich zusammen zu reißen.  
"Sieh hin!" grollte Brown ihn an und spannte den Abzug des Colts "Das ist allein deine Schuld!"  
"Du mieses Arschloch!"  
"Wir können das Spiel auch ändern, und du bekommst das kleine Metallrohr und Lennox den 45er."  
Hannibal's Augen verkleinerten sich, er ignorierte die Waffe an seiner Stirn und kam nah an Brown's Gesicht:  
"Ich mach dich kalt, Brown," raunte er drohend "und wenn es das Letzte sein wird, was ich tue!"

"Ich denke, wir haben nun geklärt, wie ich mir das vorstelle." Brown drehte sich um "Auf ein Neues, hoch mit ihm!"  
Hannibal's Zorn versuchte die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, er hatte Mühe den Verstand zu behalten. Die Wut ließ seinen Kopf hochrot werden, kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.  
"Sie sind ein kranker Irrer!"  
"Machst du jetzt weiter, oder soll Lennox deinen Job zu Ende machen?"

Hannibal blickte zu Danil, den die beiden Gehilfen nach oben gezerrt hatten. Sie mußten ihn stützen, damit er gerade blieb, er war kaum in der Lage auf seinen Beinen zu stehen, rang immernoch keuchend nach Luft.  
Er konnte das nicht tun.  
Ein Blick zu Lennox, die Eisenstange in dessen Hand.  
Hannibal atmete laut aus, rieb sich mit den Händen über die Stirn  
"Verzeih' mir…. " sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. Dann schloß er die Augen und schlug zu. So, wie er es immer tat. Hart und gezielt. Nicht denken, einfach nur zielen. Er mußte. Für Danil.

"Drei." zählte Brown laut und grinste.

"Vier"

Hannibal ächzte. Jeder Hieb fühlte sich an, als träfe er ihn selbst.  
"Ich bring' dich um, Brown. Ich schwöre es!"  
"Fünf"  
Hannibal spürte, wie mit jedem Treffer sein Gegenüber kaum mehr Kontrolle über sich hatte. Ohne die zwei Männer an seiner Seite würde er längst nicht mehr alleine aufrecht bleiben.  
"Sechs."  
Es gab nur einen Ausweg, der ihm das erträglicher machen würde: Sein nächster Schlag traf gezielt Danil's Schläfe, er sah ihn bewußtlos in den Armen der zwei Gehilfen zusammensacken. Unsanft ließen sie ihn auf den Boden fallen, während zwei Hände nach Hannibals Armen griffen .

"Sehr ärgerlich für deinen Freund, daß du ihm das Licht ausgeknipst hast. Er hätte dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, daß man seiner Strafe so nicht entgehen kann…." Brown grinste, aber die Stirn war mit zornigen Falten übersät. Er kam dicht an Hannibal heran "...und soll ich dir etwas verraten? Er kennt sich wirklich ganz außergewöhnlich gut mit Strafe aus." Er lachte selbstgefällig.  
"Du Kranker Mann!"  
Brown drehte sich ab, beugte sich über Danil, drehte ihn an der Schulter zur Seite.  
"FASS IHN NICHT AN!" schrie Hannibal außer sich.

Er bekam ein müdes Lächeln zurück: "Sobald er wieder auf den Beinen ist, bekommt er den Rest."  
Er stand auf, zupfte sein Jackett zurecht und verließ den Raum. "Fesselt ihn wieder! Nicht, daß er noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt." Er seufzte "...und ich fand das irgendwie sehr kreativ. "


	16. Offene Türen

Er schreckte hoch, fühlte sein Herzschlag bis in den Hals hinein.

"Hannibal?"

Ganz sicher, er hatte etwas gehört. Das Herzschlagen zwang ihn zum Luftholen, doch der Versuch tief einzuatmen scheiterte. Keine Panik. Ruhig bleiben, gleich würde es besser gehen. Flach atmen, kontrollierter. Sein Kopf spielte ihm wieder einen Streich, mit Sicherheit.. Er mußte bei Verstand bleiben. Klar denken. Wie sollte Hannibal denn hier rein gekommen sein? Es gab keinen Weg hinaus, es gab keinen Weg hinein. So einfach war das.

Diesmal war es nicht so leicht flacher zu atmen, kürzere Züge zu nehmen. Seine Ohren dröhnten - oder nein, es war eigentlich der ganze Kopf. So schlimm war es noch nie. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten zaghaft die pochende Stirn. Was auch immer ihn diesmal getroffen hatte, ganz offenbar galt es dem Zweck ihn bewußtlos zu machen, Gott weiß warum. Was hatten Sie diesmal mit ihm gemacht, wobei er nicht zusehen sollte? Er schnappte nach Luft, keuchte. Panik.

Er schloß die Augen, versuchte seinen Gedanken keine Macht zu lassen. Er mußte schlafen, das war die einzige Chance dieser Hölle zu entfliehen. Einfach Schlafen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, das Blut in seinen Handgelenken pochte. Das Seil schnitt in die Haut, taube Hände waren die Antwort. Gott und diese Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper, so zu liegen war nicht auszuhalten, er mußte sich setzen. Er stöhnte leise, als er mühsam die Knie zu sich heranzog, die Anstrengung kostete Atemluft. Teure Luft. Flacher Atmen, sonst ginge es nicht. Warum war das Licht wieder aus? Und wo war er? Das war nicht seine Zelle, der Geruch war ganz anders, nicht so modrig, nicht so feucht. Roch beinahe chemisch.

Da war es wieder, das Geräusch, fremde Atemzüge in seiner Nähe. Gott, da war jemand neben ihm! Er sah die Umrisse in der Dunkelheit.

"Danil?"

"Nein." rutschte es ihm heraus.

"Du bist wach? Ist alles ok? Du atmest so schnell."

Er schloß erneut die Augen, zuckte zusammen, als er die fremde Hand an seiner Schulter spürte.

"Nein, bitte!"

"Keine Sorge, ich bin es Hannibal."

"Hannibal."

Er atmete gepresst aus, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.

Natürlich.

Natürlich war es Hannibal. Hannibal würde ihn nach Hause holen. Und wenn nicht heute, dann morgen...oder übermorgen...irgendwann würde Hannibal kommen, ganz bestimmt…. er müßte nur durchhalten. Ganz einfach nur durchhalten. Er lachte leise. Verzweifelt.

"Danil, ist alles ok mit dir?"

Er verlor den Verstand, er spürte es. Es waren mehrere Hände. Sie griffen nach ihm, aber er konnte durchhalten, er war noch nicht am Ende. Hannibal würde kommen, irgendwann. Die fremde Hand an seiner Hand. Sein Puls raste.

"Nicht anfassen!"

"Ok."

"Nicht anfassen!"

"Sshhhht, nicht so laut.… Hast du große Schmerzen?"

Schmerzen? Sein ganzer Körper bestand aus Schmerzen! Die Hand ruhte erneut auf seiner Schulter, die andere auf seinem Knie. Warum so freundlich? Er ertrug die Berührung nicht, zu eng, zu nah, zu fest. Nicht anfassen. Bitte.

"Wo bin ich?"

"Wir sind noch immer bei Ivankov."

"Wer?"

"Nicolai Ivankov. Der Kieswerk-Boss."

Langsam atmen. Er mußte langsamer atmen.

"Geh weg." flüsterte er. Luftschnappen. Sein Herzschlagen tat weh

"Was?"

"GEH WEG….. GEH WEG VON MIR!" schrie er , hielt seinen Kopf mit den Händen. "FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

"Ok, ok - ich hab's verstanden, ..…." Die Hände verschwanden.

"Bitte, tu' mir nichts…" er atmete laut aus, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, mußte seine Atemluft sparen. Er brauchte Kontrolle über sich. Mehr Kontrolle. Fokus.

"Danil, …."

"Geh weg..." er flüsterte erneut und hörte ein tiefes Seufzen neben sich.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Geh nur weg…"

"..ssssssssssshhhht! Sei leise, ich höre Schritte, da kommt jemand"

"Geh weg."

"Still jetzt!"

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, das Licht ging an, blendete die Augen, die sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

"Was ist hier für ein Krach?" Ein Mann stand in der Tür, eine Pistole in seinem Hosenbund, eine Eisenstange in der Hand.

* * *

"Oh gar nichts, wir haben nur gerade versucht uns warm zu singen." Hannibal grinste Lennox selbstbewußt an.

"Was?"

"You are my sunshine, kennst du das?"

"Halt' die Fresse! Was ist mit dem da?" Er deutete mit der Eisenstange auf Danil.

"Was soll mit ihm sein?"

"Er sieht ein bißchen blass aus. Will er noch Nachschlag?" Lennox lachte kratzig.

"Singst du jetzt mit oder nicht?"

"Hör' zu, Freundchen, wenn ich noch mal mitten in der Nacht Krach von hier drinnen höre, wird's mächtig weh tun. Klar soweit?"

"Aber sicher doch." Hannibal nickte übertrieben, grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

"Das Grinsen wird dir noch vergehen, ich hab tolle Sachen von dem Doktor gehört." Er lachte dreckig "Ich würde da ja gern mal zugucken" Er schlug die Eisenstange gegen den metallischen Türrahmen, der helle Ton ging durch Mark und Bein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hannibal Danil zusammenzucken.

"Also dann...!" er winkte mit der Eisenstange, dann zog er die Tür zu, das Licht ging aus.

Hannibal wartete kurz, ließ den Hinterkopf erleichtert gegen die Wand fallen. Dann kroch er vorsichtig Richtung Tür, tastete sich an der Wand bis zum Türrahmen entlang. Seine Hände fühlten über den Rahmen wieder hinunter zum Boden.

"Komm schon Baby" sagte er leise zu sich selbst. "Ich weiß, daß du da bist." Er tastete den Boden ab, ließ seine Hände suchen, was seine Augen eben entdeckt hatten. Es mußte hier irgendwo liegen...

"Bingo!"

Mit einem Grinsen drehte er sich zu Danil, hielt einen kleinen metallischen Splint in die Luft, wohlwissend, daß man ihn in der Dunkelheit kaum sehen konnte. "Mein Freund Lennox, wir sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Hättest du nicht gegen den Türrahmen geschlagen, hätte sich dieses kleine Baby nicht aus der Verkleidung gelöst."

Er hielt sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.

"Man hört nichts draußen. Alles still. Ich schätze mal, daß maximal eine Person Wache hält, die anderen werden schlafen. Und was auch immer da vor der Tür ist, es ist aus Metall und sie müssen erst darüber gehen. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist es eine Treppe und wir sind allein hier unten und die Wache oben. "

Er rutschte auf dem Boden wieder zurück zu Danil. Die Finger spielten unruhig an dem kleinen Metall in seiner Hand.

"Danil?"

Hannibal schaute für einen Moment seine Umrisse in der Dunkelheit an, hörte, wie sich sein Atem fast wieder normalisiert hatte.

"Wir sollten es versuchen. Ich will nicht länger hier bleiben, als nötig. Glaubst du, du kannst das schaffen? Wir werden eine Menge rennen müssen."

"Was? Verdammt, mein Kopf tut so weh"

"Ich sagte, wir werden eine Menge rennen müssen…"

"Wo sind wir? Wo ist der Mann?"

"Wir sind immernoch bei Ivankov und der Mann ist wieder rausgegangen."

"Nein, der andere … Mann…." Danil stockte und Hannibal sah, daß er ihn anstarrte. Für einen Augenblick sagte niemand ein Wort, bis sich Hannibal leise räusperte: "Hör zu. Ich bin mir sicher, daß etwas in dir..."

"Wir müssen schnell rennen." Unterbrach ihn Danil "Ich werde wohl ein bißchen jammern müssen…."

"Face, lass mich ausreden."

"Danil."

"Herrgott, es gibt keinen Danil!"

"Lass mich endlich mit deinem Quatsch in Ruhe, John! Lass uns zusehen, wie wir hier rauskommen."

"Wovor hast du Angst?"

"Angst?! Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst! Ich habe nur keine Lust, mir ständig deine bescheuerten Geschichten anzuhören! Es nervt."

"Geschichten?" Hannibal versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, die Hände umschlossen fest den kleinen Splint: "Was du Geschichten nennst, ist die Wahrheit. "

"Gut." Face atmete übertrieben aus, ließ die Hände in den Schoss fallen und fuhr mit einen spitzen Ton fort "Ich komme wohl nicht drum' herum. Wenn es dir weiterhilft, reden wir über die Wahrheit. Zum Glück habe ich gerade nichts Besseres vor."

Mit Sicherheit rollte er die Augen, Hannibal hätte einen Zehner darauf gewettet.

"Wer war der Mann, nach dem du eben gefragt hast?"

"Was?"

"Beantworte die Frage, wer war der Mann?"

"Da war keiner."

"Nein? Ist ja komisch. Mit wem hast du dann eben gesprochen?"

"Hör auf! Was versuchst du mir zu beweisen?"

"Murdock hat mir erzählt, was im Badezimmer passiert ist…"

"Ach ja? Und das sagt dir jetzt was, John?"

"Du verlierst die Kontrolle, hab ich Recht?"

"So ist das also! Du möchtest mir mitteilen, daß ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe! Ist es das?" Seine zornige Stimme kratzte an einer Schwelle, ließ merkwürdige, luftleere Lücken zwischen den Worten entstehen.

"Nein, Herrgott. Ich will dir sagen, daß du vielleicht Hilfe brauchst, Face."

"Mein Name ist Danil, warum kannst du dich nicht endlich daran halten?!" Er schnappte leise nach Luft.

"Einen Scheiß ist das dein Name! Und weißt du was ich glaube? Du weißt das längst selbst!"

Der letzte Satz hallte beinahe im Raum. Quetschte sich durch die plötzliche Stille.

Luftleere nicht nur zwischen den Worten, sondern vollständig. Genau hier. Es weitete sich auf beklemmende Weise aus, nahm das ganze Zimmer ein und fraß sich irgendwie unter die eigene Haut. Hannibal sah die Umrisse Danil's Hände, die an sich selbst etwas zum Festhalten suchten, orientierungslos und ohne Erfolg. Schließlich hörte er ihn laut ausatmen.

"Ja."

Hannibal zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ja?"

. "Ich weiß, daß das nicht mein Name ist." Wiederholte Danil, diesmal etwas fester. Seine Hände schienen endlich einen Weg gefunden zu haben, fuhren sich langsam durch die verschwitzten Haare. "Und soll ich dir noch etwas verraten?"

"Was?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht wer ich bin. Und,..." seine Stimme fand erneut in die unangenehme Richtung zurück "...um das jetzt endlich ein für allemal klarzustellen: Ich will's auch nicht wissen! Es interessiert mich nicht!"

"Und sagst du mir auch warum?" Die Frage war rein rhetorischer Natur. Etwas beschwichtigendes brachte Hannibal's Kopf nicht hervor.

Danil lehnte den Kopf wieder gegen die Wand, atmete betont langsam aus und schwieg.

"Es interessiert mich wirklich." ergänzte Hannibal schnell, unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte.

"Stell dir vor, du wachst eines Tages an einem fremden Ort auf." sagte Danil schließlich und ließ dabei die Knie wieder gerade werden. "Dieser winzige Raum, mit diesem kleinen Fenster, wo ein bißchen die Sonne durchscheint. Du willst aufstehen, aber alles in dir tut weh. Du bist so elendig schwach, daß du nicht mal das Glas Wasser halten kannst, was neben deinem Bett steht. Und du weißt nicht warum."

Hannibal drehte seinen Oberkörper, lehnte sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken an die Wand: "Warst du allein?"

"Ich weiß nicht mehr." Ein Seufzen entwich ihm "Aber es hätte keinen Unterschied bedeutet...JDenn jedesmal, wenn du die Augen schließt, kommt es ohnehin über dich, nimmt dir deine Kontrolle, läßt dir den Atem gefrieren…. "

"Kommt was über dich?"

"Bilder tauchen vor deinen Augen auf, sie sind so reell…." er stockte, nahm einen gequälten Atemzug "und fühlst diese Schmerzen... überall…so, als wäre es echt." Die Hände suchten wieder nach etwas, griffen sich an der Hose fest. Ihre Bewegung lenkte Hannibal von Danil's kurzen Atemzügen ab und zwang ihn unbewußt dazu, seine Hand auf Danil's Schulter abzulegen. Das Zucken brachte ihn zum zögern, dann ließ er sie liegen. Überraschend, daß er ihn ausgerechnet jetzt auf diese Reise mitnahm.

"Kid, ich wünschte…"

"Alexejew war gut zu mir."

"Das war er nicht."

"Es ist mir egal. Er gab mir ein Leben."

"Er hat dich zu einer seiner Marionetten gemacht, indem er sich als Retter präsentiert hat."

"Vielleicht."

Hannibal nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, hielt ihn kurz, ehe er ihn wieder ausließ "Und er hat dich gefangen gehalten."

"Das ist Ansichtssache."

"Ansichtssache?" Stockholm Syndrom, so hieß das doch, oder?

"Wo hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach hingehen sollen? Und warum auch?"

Die Frage war nicht ganz unberechtigt.

"Du fragst dich, wer du bist und wo du hergekommen bist. Wo die Menschen sind, die zu dir gehören? Irgendjemand auf diesem beschissenen Planeten muß dich doch suchen? Du schlägst du die Zeitung auf, gehst die Vermißten-Anzeigen durch, wartest darauf, daß dein Bild im Fernsehen erscheint…. Aber es erscheint nicht. Nirgendwo. Niemand sucht dich. Und dann fragst du dich irgendwann, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, daß du Nachts nicht mehr schlafen kannst."

"Und wenn dich doch jemand gesucht hat?"

"Glaub' mir, ich will nichts mehr aus meiner Vergangenheit wissen. Es ist besser für mich."

"Was ist, wenn du dich irrst? Was ist, wenn… "

"Weißt du wie es ist, John, wenn du nichts mehr hast, nicht mal dich selbst?" unterbrach er ihn forsch. "Du hast nur jede Nacht diese verdammte, beschissene Angst . Und Tagsüber hast du auch Angst, nämlich daß irgendwann jemand vor deiner Tür steht und das zu Ende bringen will, was er angefangen hat!"

Hannibal schwieg. Natürlich wußte er nicht, wie das ist. Woher auch? Nicht unbedingt eine der Sachen, die man gelegentlich mal durchmacht.

"Als ich deinen Captain das erste Mal sah, in dem Supermarkt in Pullman….Ich hatte plötzlich Panik, daß er jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit ist. Der kleine Sender an meinem Arm ..."

"Lass mich raten: Das war deine Idee?" Hannibal knirschte kaum hörbar mit den Zähnen. Eins mußte man dem Jungen lassen, an Kreativität mangelte es ihm nicht.

"Was ist mit deinen Flashbacks?"

"Wie auch immer, John, lass uns versuchen hier rauszukommen."

Hannibal schloß seine Augen um den aufkeimenden Frust und eine spitze Bemerkung runter zu schlucken.

"Schön. Lass uns einen Versuch wagen." Wortlos richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf, kam auf die Knie, schließlich stand er. Mit seiner Hand an Face' Oberarm half er ihm nach oben.  
"Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Es gibt durchaus Menschen, die dich gesucht haben." Er tastete Face' Arm entlang zu seinen Händen und drückte ihm den kleinen Splint hinein "Hier. Du kannst das besser wie ich."


	17. Operation Free Willi

"Geh' du Narr."  
"B. A., ich lehne es ab, daß du mich immer so herum kommandierst."  
"Mir egal was du ablehnst, geh' vorwärts, sonst kannst'e das gleich Ivankov's Männern erzählen."  
"Sei netter zu mir!"  
"Murdock, mach' mich nicht aggressiv!" B. A. schob sich an Murdock vorbei und rempelte ihn dabei rüde mit seiner mächtigen Schulter an. Er stoppte abrupt, drehte sich um, die Augen so schmal, daß Murdock automatisch einen Schritt zurückwich. Drohend hob er den kleinen Schraubenzieher, eine nicht zu unterschätzende Waffe in den großen, schwarzen Händen: "Jetzt hör' zu, du Spinner. Ich bin scheiß froh, daß wir unbemerkt hier reingekommen sind. Wenn wir jetzt auffliegen, ist das allein deine Schuld! Du läufst jetzt da hinten zu den anderen LKWs, platzierst die Sprengsätze und kommst wieder hier hin zurück."

Murdock nickte unterwürfig. "Was ist mit dem großen Eingangsbereich da vorn?"  
"Lass' das lieber." B. A. drehte sich wieder zurück, den Blick auf die große Halle im vorderen Bereich des Werksgeländes gerichtet. "Die Statik scheint mir nicht stabil genug. Ich hab' Bedenken, daß wir dann das ganze Ding einreißen."  
"Wäre ja prinzipiell nicht schlecht."  
"Ja, aber nicht, solange wir den Colonel und Faceman nicht gefunden haben."  
Murdock nickte wieder.  
"Also, bist du bereit?"  
Neues Nicken  
"Kannst du auch antworten?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Gut, dann geh!" B. A. räusperte sich "Ach - und Murdock?"  
"Ja?"  
"Sei vorsichtig, da laufen überall Leute rum."  
Murdocks Augen weiteten sich: "Sorgst du dich um mich?"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch, natürlich. Du sorgst dich."  
"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich sorge mich um meine Sprengsätze, ich hab Angst, daß du sie kaputt machst, bevor wir sie benutzen können."  
"Du sorgst dich" Ein Grinsen so breit wie sein ganzes Gesicht lachte B. A. entgegen.  
"Geh' endlich!"

* * *

"Eins, zwei, drei, und du bist mit dabei." Murdock drückte die kleine, graue Knetmassekugel gegen eines der großen Fässer. Er wartete, lauschte.  
Ein Blick auf den kleinen Timer in seiner Hand, 23 Sekunden waren vergangen, 24, 25 - JETZT!  
Er drückte "Reset" auf dem Timer, schaute dann vorsichtig hinter dem Faß hervor und beobachtete wie die Kamera an der Hauswand an ihm vorbeischwenkte. Zwei Arbeiter standen in knapp 20 Meter Entfernung. Risiko. In 10 Sekunden würde die Kamera zurückschwenken. Einmal einatmen, los!

Lautlos huschte er zu der nächsten Gruppe Fässern, duckte sich. Sie standen auf Paletten, offensichtlich waren sie bereits für die Verladung sortiert worden.  
"So, Baby." Murdock nahm mit den Fingerspitzen einen winzigen Stein und drückte mit ihm zwei kleine Löcher in die Knetkugel. Mit dem Fingernagel drückte er einen Halbmond darunter. Zufrieden betrachtete er das kleine Knetgesicht "An welches Faß möchtest du denn? Dieses hier, zu deiner Rechten?" Er drehte die Kugel, um ihr das ausgewählte Faß zu zeigen. "Welches würde der Colonel jetzt wohl nehmen?" Er drehte die Kugel wieder zurück und schaute sie an.  
"Wir dürfen das nicht vermasseln, also denk' genau nach."  
Ein Blick auf den Timer, 25, 26, Verdammt. Zu Spät.  
Er blickte wieder zur Kugel. "Du mußt dich schneller entscheiden. Wir können nicht ewig hier sitzen! - Was? - Ja, ich habe auch Angst, daß es nicht klappt. Aber es hilft dem Colonel nicht, wenn wir hier sitzen und gar nichts tun. Und Faceman hilft es auch nicht…" er biß die Zähne aufeinander, fühlte, wie seine Stirn eine Falte bildete "...…. Oder Danil... oder wie auch immer…" Er rutschte auf den Knien vor, drückte die Knetmasse gegen das ausgewählte Faß.  
23, 24, 25, JETZT. Ein Blick zur Kamera, ok. Arbeiter, ok. Los!

Er schlich zur nächsten Gruppe, die nächste Knetkugel bereit in seiner der Hand. Ducken.  
Ein neues Steinchen drückte zwei Augen in die Kugel, der Fingernagel formte einen Mund, dessen Mundwinkel nach unten zeigten.  
"Was soll das missmutige Gesicht?" Murdock hielt die Kugel etwas höher, schaute sie fragend an. "Was heißt denn, wir schaffen das nie? Sowas will ich nie wieder hören, ist das klar?"  
Er blickte auf den Timer, 12 Sekunden.  
"Face braucht unsere Hilfe. Und - ich sage dir das jetzt im Vertrauen, denn der Colonel hört das nicht gern - Face muß zu uns zurück kommen! Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm." Er nickte "Ja, du hast ja Recht, mit mir auch nicht, ich weiß. Aber ich hab' schon vor langem gelernt, damit umzugehen. Und ohne meine Freunde, hätte ich das wohl auch nicht geschafft... B. A., Hannibal und Face.." Er räusperte sich "Schon gut, schon gut. Ohne euch natürlich auch nicht."  
Blick auf den Timer, 22, Kugel festdrücken, 23, 24, 25 JETZT. Kamera, Arbeiter, nächstes Faß.

Er atmete lange aus, während er nach der letzten Kugel kramte. Zwei Vertiefungen, ein deutlich grinsender Mund. "Lachst du mich aus? Ich finde da gar nichts zum lachen. Face ist allein, er hat doch niemanden im Moment. Und wenn wir nicht auf ihn aufpassen... " er schnaufte ein bißchen, als er die Knetmasse an das Faß drückte "..dann holen ihn die Stimmen in seinem Kopf auf die andere Seite..."  
Er blickte auf den Timer, 24, auf die festgedrückte Kugel, dann wieder auf den Timer. 25.

* * *

"Los!"

HAnnibal nickte Face zu, Face nickte zurück, dann rannten sie los. Hannibal's Schmunzeln, ausgelöst durch den Blick auf den kleinen Splint in Face's Hand, weitete sich zu einem Grinsen, während sie den schmalen Korridor entlang liefen. Unmittelbar hinter ihnen befand sich die Treppe zu ihrem Gefängnis, vor ihnen ein langer, schmaler Gang, der sich wie eine Banane zur linken Seite bog. Natürlich hatte Face bei den Treppenstufen aufgejault - genaugenommen hatte er sich geweigert, überhaupt nur einen Fuß auf die schmalen Lochblechstufen zu setzen. Nach einem ziemlich grimmigen Blick von Hannibal schienen jegliche körperliche Beschwerden fast wie weggeblasen.

Den kleinen Raum, gleich oberhalb der Treppe, in dem Lennox seinen Kopf gemütlich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und gleichmäßig schnaufte, hatten sie nach wenigen Schritten hinter sich gelassen.

Und jetzt rannten sie.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hannibal Face' Bewegungen neben sich, kaum noch erkennbar, was der Junge einige Stunden zuvor eingesteckt hatte. Er konnte eine ganze Menge aushalten, deutlich mehr, wie man ihn auf den ersten Blick zutraute.

Es war gut, ihn neben sich zu wissen.

Lebendig.

Plötzlich schnellten Face's Hände hoch, brachten Hannibal abrupt zu einem Halt.

"Da vorn." flüsterte Face und deutete auf das Ende des Korridors. Die Feuerschutztür stand offen und gewährte Einblick in eine der Werkshallen. Genau in der Blickrichtung sah man einige Männer, die an einer großen Maschine arbeiteten. Der aalglatte Korridor bot keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken, die Sicht war völlig ungeschützt.

"Vorsicht."

"Sei normal." flüsterte Hannibal zurück.

"Normal? Ist das ein Scherz?" Face hielt die immer noch gefesselten Hände in die Höhe und bekam ein Augenrollen zurück. "Das klappt niemals."

"Geh', sofern du keine bessere Idee hast!" zischte Hannibal ihn an und drückte dabei Face Hände wieder nach unten.

Nach wenigen Schritten hatten sie den Durchgang zur Werkshalle erreicht. Sie war riesig groß und nicht unbedingt das, was man neu und modern nennen würde. Neonröhren hingen an hohen Decken, im hinteren Teil zeigte sich ein altes Gemäuer, in dem zwei weitere Tore in andere Bereiche zu führen schienen. Drei große Apparaturen, teilweise mehrere Meter lang und bis an die Decke hochreichend, unterteilen die Halle und gaben laute Zischgeräusche von sich. Es roch seltsam, chemisch, beinahe hätte man zitronig sagen können

Und die kleine Kabeltrommel neben ihnen, sie fiel beinahe im Vorbeigehen in Face' Hände. Oder Danil's. Oder wie auch immer. Keine Ahnung, wie er ihn nun nennen sollte. Hannibal konnte sich ein neues Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während seine Augen nach einem anderen Werkzeug ausschau hielten.

"Ich find's hier nicht gerade gemütlich." unterbrach Face Hannibal's Suche.

"Ich hatte auch nicht vor, hier einzuziehen. Lass es da hinten links gehen. Irgendwo muß ja hier ein Ausgang sein, die Ware muß ja raus."

"Das sind Flüssigkeiten."

"Vermute ich auch, hier drin ist alles naß."

"Und das hier drinnen, das ist keine AB-füllanlage. Keine Hähne und Öffnungen. Es wird also nach draußen gepumpt werden."

Hannibal hielt kurz inne, schaute sich um: "Du hast Recht. Aber wo sind die Rohre, für nach draußen?"

"Unterirdisch?"

"Möglich. Komm', wir haben gerade freie Bahn."

Sie eilten vorwärts. Das Glück war ihnen hold, hielt den Weg frei, bis sie das große Tor zur nächsten Halle passiert hatten. Die Decke war noch um ein vielfaches höher, auf großen Stahlträgern waren mehrere Stockwerke eingebaut. Monströse Anlagen schlängelten sich durch die Halle, Rohre führten hin und wieder weg von ihnen. Der Boden war so naß, daß sich an manchen Stellen alles in einer gigantischen Pfütze sammelte. Ein donnerndes Rauschen dröhnte aus irgendeinem oberen Bereich der riesigen Halle, die schwül-feuchte Luft ließ einen sämtliche Kleidungsstücke fester zuziehen wollen und gleichzeitig vom Leib reißen.

"Meine Güte, hier kann man kaum atmen. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist, der zitronige Duft oder die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit." Hannibal schob sich hinter einen Stapel Paletten und versuchte von dort aus, den Fluchtweg zu prüfen.

"Die Wärme ist ätzend." Face wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Ja die auch."

"John?"

"Man könnte annehmen, wir sind bei den Niagara Fällen. Gott ist das laut. Ich glaube, wir könnten da vorn Glück haben. Halt dich hinter mir, wir gehen am Rand entlang."

"John?"

"Was ist?"

"Ich, ich fühl' mich nicht gut." Mit der Hand fasste sich Face an die Brust, verzog auf merkwürdige Weise das Gesicht.

"Da hinten kommen Leute, wir müssen los." sagte Hannibal mit ernster Miene und griff dabei unter Face' Arm, zerrte ihn vorwärts, in den Schatten der großen Anlage. Über ihnen plätscherte es, aus einigen Rohren tropfte eine klare Flüssigkeit.

"Und ich hoffe wirklich, daß das nur Wasser ist."

Zwischen der haushohen Maschine und der Gebäudewand offenbarte sich ein schmaler Abstand..

Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf Face' Lippen, die Hand hielt noch immer die Brust: "Ein eigens geschaffener Fluchtweg für Abtrünnige. Wie nett. Ein bißchen dunkel, aber es wird gehen."

"Ist alles ok mit dir, Danil?"

"Kreislauf ein bißchen. Nichts besonderes." Ein gequältes Lächeln versuchte offenbar eine Bestätigung zu bewirken. Und es wirkte. Hannibal drehte sich wortlos um, doch sein Griff blieb fest am Arm seines Lieutenants, zog ihn rüde vorwärts.

"Kann ich allein gehen?"

"Nein." Die vier simplen Buchstaben, ausgesprochen in Hannibal's gewissen Tonfall, erstickten jede weitere Frage im Keim

"Es ist stickig."

"Hör' auf zu Reden, du brauchst die Atemluft."

"Und ob wir beide da vorne durchpassen, wage ich allerdings zu bezweifeln…"

"Es muß gehen, zieh' den Bauch ein."

"Das sagt gerade der Richtige."

"Wir gehen auf keinen Fall zurück." Hannibal kam vor dem Engpass zum stehen.

"Ok. Wir können ja einfach hierbleiben und warten, bis wir uns die entsprechenden Kilos runtergehungert haben."

"Deine kreativen Vorschläge hab' ich wirklich vermißt."

"Wirklich? Ich hab' sogar noch einen für dich."

Hannibal drehte sich zu ihm um, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. Eine weitere Frage sparte er sich, denn Face' Blick nach oben zu folgen, ergab umgehend die Antwort.

"Hervorragend, Lieutenant. Du darfst vorgehen und das Leiterchen auf Tauglichkeit prüfen."

"Muss ich wirklich?"

Hannibal nickte und sah zu, wie Face mit den gefesselten Händen nach der oberen Stufe der über ihnen hängenden Leiter griff. Sie war alt und rostig, offenbar hatte sie keine wirkliche Bedeutung mehr und war aus diesem Grund einfach in Mannshöhe über dem Boden gekürzt worden. Face zog sich hoch, strauchelte mit den Füßen in der Luft, bis Hannibal ihm Halt von unten gab. Er ächzte kurz auf, als er geschickt nach den nächsten Sprossen griff, solange, bis seine Füße halt finden konnten.

"Ich kann dich schlecht hochziehen, John." sagte er nach unten.

"Doch. Halt dich gut fest und gib' mir deinen Fuß."

"Auf keinen Fall."

"Nun mach' schon!"  
"Ich könnte vorlaufen und Hilfe holen…"

Zum dritten Mal für heute der grimmige Blick von unten nach oben. Face atmete laut aus, dann hielt er seinen Fuß so, daß Hannibal ihn als Stütze benutzen konnte und schließlich Halt fand.


	18. Kleine Diskrepanzen

Wie zur Hölle hatten sie es nur geschafft, sie zu verfolgen?

Es war doch die ganze Zeit niemand hinter ihnen gewesen... Verdammt! Diese scheiß Russen - immerzu waren sie ihm einen Schritt voraus. Hannibal drehte sich, die Augen suchten hektisch den nächstbesten Weg.

Unter ihnen, die haushohe Anlage, auf die sie hinauf geklettert waren. Nur ein paar dünne, rostige Geländer, die kaum ihrer Bezeichnung wert waren, sicherten das gut zwei stockwerke hohe Ding ab. Die Verfolger mußten von der vorderen Seite der Maschine gekommen sein, möglicherweise auch von der Seite. Hannibal wußte es nicht genau. Plötzlich waren drei Männer hinter ihnen, zwei weitere kamen von rechts. Sie bewegten sich deutlich geschickter vorwärts und holten schnell auf - aber vielleicht erschien es ihm auch nur so, weil Face kaum noch seine Füße vernünftig koordinierte, sondern eher vorwärts stolperte. Unter dem Schmutz und den getrockneten Blutspuren war sein Gesicht schneeweiß, seine Atemzüge kurz und unregelmäßig. Keine Ahnung wann es angefangen hatte. Eben war er noch völlig normal gewesen. Soweit man ihn überhaupt "normal" nennen konnte. Wie auch immer, es hinderte sie an der Flucht. Und zwar deutlich. Unnachgiebig zerrte er ihn vorwärts.

"Wir müssen auf das Stockwerk da unten springen! Sonst kommen wir nicht weiter."

Er bekam keine Antwort.

"Das sind keine drei Meter, das ist leicht zu schaffen." Hannibal zog ihn an die Kante. "Spring'!" Er blickte ihn kurz an, gab ihm einen leichten Schubs und beobachtete, wie er ungeschickt auf den Boden plumpste. "Kaum zu glauben, daß du mal Fallschirm gesprungen bist." Hannibal rang sich ein beschwichtigendes Grinsen ab.

"John." ächzte Face zu ihm hinauf.

"Sorry!" Hannibal sprang selbst, landete dicht neben ihm, nur unwesentlich eleganter. Noch im Aufstehen griff er an Face' Arm und zerrte ihn umständlich mit beiden Händen nach oben. "komm, da lang!"

"Geh' ohne mich."

"Natürlich." Hannibal nickte und zog seinen Freund mit sich. Zwei glitschige Treppenstufen hinunter, die schmale Brücke entlang, eine rostige Zwergentreppe nach unten.

Mit etwas Glück könnte es klappen. "Da runter!" forderte er ihn auf, die nächste Treppe hinabzusteigen, den Boden beinahe in Reichweite. "Wir müssen von dem Ding runter, sonst kommen wir hier nicht raus".

"Ich wüßte auch nicht, was ihr draußen wollt!"

Eine bekannte Stimme hallte zu ihnen hinauf. Hannibal stockte und blickte unmittelbar in vier Gewehrläufe, die sich samt ihren Trägern ein Stockwerk unter ihnen postiert hatten.

"Brown. Wer hätte das gedacht." Genervt ließ er den letzten Atemzug aus "So langsam verliere ich wirklich meinen Sinn für Humor."

Die fünf Verfolger gelangten hinter ihnen an. Irgendjemand drückte ihm etwas hartes, kaltes in den Nacken.

"Ich mag ja das Rebellenhafte. Das muß ich zugeben, irgendwie erfrischend. Allerdings macht ihr uns allen das Leben damit unnötig schwer."

"Oh, das tut mir natürlich Leid, Brown."

"Ja, ja ich weiß. Nur was mich wirklich an deinen Vorhaben verärgert ist, daß du mir meinen Mann durcheinander bringst." Er blickte auf Face, der langsam wieder zu Atem kam.

"Ich bin ganz sicher nicht durcheinander." presste er aus sich heraus, die Stirn in kleine Fältchen gekräuselt.

"Ja Junge, es wird bald alles besser und wieder geordnet sein. Du wirst sehen." Brown sah väterlich zu ihm auf. "Du bist in deinem Zustand ein bißchen - wie soll ich sagen - sensibel." Er lächelte, fast schon nett, dann winkte er seinen Männern. Der Lauf der Waffe in ihren Rücken drängte sie die letzte Treppe nach unten, bis sie schließlich vor Dr. Brown angekommen waren.

"Ich bin auch ganz sicher nicht sensibel, Opa!"

"Lass mich das machen, Face."

"Danil, John. Ich heiße Danil!"

Brown's led'rige Visage begann herzhaft zu lachen. "John, mach dir nicht's drauß'. Namen sind sind auch nicht meine Stärke. Ich habe mir Nummern ausgedacht."

Er lächelte gefällig, während er Hannibal mit seinem Colt zur Seite dirigierte. Napoleonhaft funkelte er ihn an: "Und jeder bekommt eine Nummer, die zu ihm paßt."

Er zwinkerte Hannibal zu, dann drehte er sich unerwartet schnell um die eigene Achse, sein knochiger Handrücken traf Face mitten im Gesicht. Doch Face' Reaktion war flink, seine Fäuste kamen vor, noch ehe sich Brown bewußt war, daß eine Antwort folgen würde.

Reflexartig zuckte Brown zurück und hatte Glück. Eine mächtige Pranke, seitlich von rechts kommend, hatte Face' Handgelenke geschnappt, bevor sie den Empfänger treffen konnten. Unangenehm bogen sie seine Arme zur Seite - nicht schwer, zwei gefesselte Hände zu halten. Die zweite Hand packte ebenfalls zu, hielt ihn am Oberkörper, während Brown's zweite Ohrfeige auf sein Gesicht zuflog und erneut ihr Ziel traf. Ein überlegenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ich habe mitgezählt: Knapp 23 häßliche Stunden brauchte es, bis er aufhörte, seine dummen Sprüche vom Stapel zu lassen." Brown beäugte sein Spielobjekt abfällig: "Erinnerst du dich? - 23 Mal musste er mit den Fischen schwimmen gehen, bis er endlich tat, was man ihm sagte - Und…. " Er schlug erneut zu. "23 Mal nachfragen, bis er endlich einsah, daß diese Person, von der er immer und immer wieder faselte, einfach nicht existiert..."

Er drehte sich um, lachte diabolisch in Hannibal's zorniges Gesicht: "...Hannibal oder so ähnlich war der Name…."

Hannibal schluckte gewaltsam den Hass hinunter, der jede einzelne seiner Zellen kontrollieren wollte. Die Zähne wie zwei Schraubzwingen aufeinandergepresst starrte er auf seinen Lieutenant, dessen Brustkorb sich schnell hob und wieder senkte. Sein Blick blieb bewegungslos und er war plötzlich auffällig still.

Zu still.

"Danil?"

"Spar' dir das." Brown drehte sich zu Face zurück, griff sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Fast schon maskenhaft wirkte sein Gesicht, völlig verändert. Die Augen versteinert, fast glasig hell.

"Deine Frechheiten reichen mir! Also überleg' dir gut, ob du mich wirklich noch einmal verärgern willst!"

"Nein."

War die kratzige Stimme wirklich von Face?

"BIST DU DIR SICHER?!"

Face' Stirn wurde tieffaltig, die Augen groß, schließlich fanden sie ihren Ansprechpartner, so als wäre er erst jetzt in den Raum gekommen. Er drängte einen Schritt zurück, direkt in die Arme der Männer hinter ihm.

"Wißt ihr woran man gute Arbeit erkennt?" Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schweifte Brown's Blick in die Runde, endete schließlich wieder bei Hannibal. "Es ist immer wieder abrufbar, zu jedem Zeitpunkt, an jedem Ort."

"Du irrst dich, Brown. So gut kann dein Job nicht gewesen sein. Er kann sich erinnern."

"Erstens mein Freund: Das sieht mir nicht so aus. Und zweitens: Was auch immer es ist, es wird bis morgen früh vergessen sein. Dabei bin ich ihm gern behilflich" Hannibal's bedrohliches Knurren ließ Brown müde lächeln. Er zog demonstrativ sein Jackett gerade: "Ich lass mir von euch zwei Clowns nicht mehr auf der Nase herumtanzen!"

Der Hieb von hinten kam so unerwartet für Hannibal, wie für Brown selbst. Erschreckt wich selbst Hannibal zurück, als er Brown zu Boden gehen sah, darüber seinen Lieutenant, der erneut mit seinen beiden gefesselten Fäusten zuschlug.

Nicht denken, Smith - handeln! Hannibal nutzte die Überraschung, drehte sich, trat mit dem Fuß gegen einen der Männer, erwischte einen zweiten übel mit dem Ellenbogen im Gesicht und schubste ihn so gegen den Hintermann. Einen weiteren traf er genau wie Face mit beiden Fäusten auf die Brust, schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, eher er zu Boden ging. Er ließ beim Umdrehen den Atemzug aus und sah wie Face mit dem Prankentyp gegen eines der mannsbreiten Rohre stieß. WAsser spritzte daraus und verwandelte den Boden innerhalb von Sekunden in eine große Pfütze. Keine Ahnung was in Face gefahren war, aber er schlug um sich wie eine Maschine. Fünf Männer lagen bereits am Boden - Nein, sechs insgesamt, das sah gut aus! Sie müßten es jetzt nur noch bis nach draußen …

Jemand sprang von hinten an den Hals, zerrte an ihm. Irgendwie schaffte er es sich loszureißen und ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu springen, mit einem Tritt brachte er den Angreifer beinahe zu Fall. Ein beherzter Sprung auf ihn zu und Hannibal konnte ihm den finalen Schlag verpassen. Der Mann stürzte zu Boden.

"Face?" Rief er, während er den bewußtlosen Schützen entwaffnete. Ein Blick über die Schulter, sein Lieutenant war aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Er entsicherte den Colt und richtete ihn auf den alten Mann zu seinen Füßen. Rüde packte er Brown am Revers.

"Komm hoch, du Abschaum! Ich denke, wir sollten neu verhandeln! Du wirst uns jetzt zum Ausgang begleiten."

"Warum sollte ich das tun, John? Dein Freund möchte hier bleiben."

"Ich denke eher nicht. Wir gehen jetzt. - Face?"

Vorsichtig schob er Brown einige Schritte vor, suchte mit den Augen den Bereich ab, wo er seinen Freund noch vor wenigen Sekunden gesehen hatte.

"Ich sage dir, er möchte hierbleiben. Vielleicht in einer dunklen Ecke, wie dort hinten… Weißt du, Dunkelheit mag er besonders - hab ich Recht Nummer 23?"

"Halt's Maul!" Der Holm der Waffe verselbstständigte sich in Hannibal's Händen und traf Brown auf der Schulter

"Face?! Standort?"

Er drängte Brown durch die zwei Rohre vor ihnen hindurch, unter einen Vorsprung der Maschine. Dann sah er ihn in der Nische, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt stehend, außer Atem. Einige Schritte vor ihm lag der Prankentyp bewußtlos am Boden, Face hatte seine Waffe in der Hand. Sein Gesicht sah merkwürdig aus, der Blick starr auf den Mann am Boden gerichtet.

"Hóla, an dem hast du es aber ausgelassen." Hannibal grinste ihn an. "Bist du ok?"

Ohne Antwort hob Face die Waffe und richtete sie auf Hannibal. Seine Augen blieben am Boden wie festgeklebt. Keine Frage, er war ein so guter Schütze, er könnte ihn vermutlich auch blind erschießen. Hannibal zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Hatten wir das nicht schon mal? … Hör zu,…. Ich will uns beide hier heil rausbringen. Dann kannst du mich meinetwegen erschießen, wenn dir danach ist…"

Brown räusperte sich künstlich: "Was habe ich gesagt, John? Der Junge möchte hier bleiben. Bei mir. Er wird mir immer loyal untergeben sein. Auch wenn du das nicht glauben willst…. er hat keine Erinnerungen, außer die, die ich ihm erlaubt habe."

"Bullshit."

"Was du Erinnerungen nennst - das sind einfach nur zusammengewürfelte Bilder, irgendetwas Belangloses, es hat nie stattgefunden. Wie in einem Traum, mit dem Unterschied, daß man wach ist."

"Dafür weiß er aber eine ganze Menge…"

"Das menschliche Gehirn kann mit einzelnen Bildfragmenten nicht gut auskommen. Es fügt immer alles zusammen, so daß es für uns passend erscheint. Da war nie etwas gewesen und wird auch nichts sein. Ist es nicht so, 23?"

Face' Hand zuckte.

Nein, es war mehr ein kurzes Abkippen zur Seite, bevor sie sich wieder fing. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als er die Waffe langsam zu seinem Kopf bewegte und sie gegen die eigene Schläfe drückte.

Er sah ihn tief ausatmen

"Verdammte Scheiße Face, was soll das?! Komm schon, hör' auf damit!"

"Bleib' stehen, John." sagte Face leise. Dann spannte er den Abzug.

"FACE! SIEH MICH AN!"

Hannibal ließ Brown los und machte einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts, wartete kurz, sah, wie Face sich bemühte seinen eigenen Atem ruhig zuhalten.

"Hör' nicht auf den Idiot! Du weißt, daß er nur dummes Zeug redet." Hannibal streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus: "...Rede mit mir!"

Die Waffe bohrte sich fester in die Schläfe, als erhoffte er sich irgendeinen Vorteil davon.

"LIEUTENANT!"

Blassblaue Augen hoben sich, sahen ihn für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an, ehe sich endlich die Lippen bewegten

"...Geh' nicht .. weg…."

Die Worte kamen halb verschluckt, aber lauter, flehend.

Das Gefühl kam unerwartet, wie ein mächtiger Aufprall, wie ein Bus der einen überrollte und unter sich zerquetschte. Es drückte auf seine Brust und ließ das Blut in seinen Adern nur noch schwerfällig vorwärtsfließen, während er seinen Lieutenant vor sich stehen sah, mit sich selbst kämpfend. Die zitternde Mündung an seinem Kopf, das Feuchte in seinen Augen, stellvertretend für die häßlichen Dinge, die Hannibal nicht hatte verhindern können. Dieses ruinierte Leben ging auf sein Konto. Und es war nicht irgend eins - es war das seines Freundes.

Er machte einen Schritt voran, streckte seine Hände noch weiter vor.

"Gib mir die Waffe, Lieutenant!"

"...Hannibal…."

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

"Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht, oder?"

"Nein, das hast du nicht."

"Warum bist du nicht gekommen?"

"Face, gib mir die Waffe, bitte"

"Wo warst du?"

Hannibal seufzte leise "Glaub' mir, ich war da... Wir haben miteinander gesprochen, weißt du nicht mehr?"

"Nein… ich….ich kann nicht atmen."

"Doch du kannst - Konzentrier' dich. "

"Es soll aufhören... Ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten." Er ächzte, beugte sich dabei leicht nach vorn. "Ich will, daß es endlich aufhört…mach, daß es aufhört!"

Hannibal zögerte nicht, sprang vor, riss ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und sicherte sie. Ein tiefes Ausatmen entwich ihm, als er sie hinter sich warf und Face' Hände festhielt.

"...Lass mich nicht zurück, ….Hannibal..."

"Das mach ich nicht, niemals, hörst du?. ...Wir geh'n jetzt heim, Kid."

"Ich glaube eher nicht." Dr. Brown's Stimme, war dicht hinter seinem Ohr. Das verräterische Klacken von mindestens zwei entriegelten Gewehren folgte unmittelbar. "Trennt die beiden. Unser Freund John wird so gefesselt, daß er nicht mal mehr den kleinen Zeh bewegen kann. Morgen reisen wir ab, bis dahin will ich meine Ruhe haben!"

Hannibal's Blick wanderte auf Face. "Herrgott, Brown, lassen Sie uns einen Deal machen. Lassen Sie ihn gehen, und stattdessen nehmen Sie mich..."

Brown richtete sein Jacket "Bewegung!"

"...und was machen wir mit dem anderen?" fragte einer der Männer, dessen fleischige Finger sich anfingen in Face' Schulter zu krallen.

"Nichts. Ich kümmere mich persönlich um unsere kleinen Diskrepanzen.


	19. (K)ein Lebenswertes Leben?

Brown's Mitarbeiter - oder besser Brown's Leihmitarbeiter nahmen ihren Job wirklich ausgesprochen ernst. Sein kleiner Zeh war das das einzige, verbleibende Körperteil, welches nicht mit Seilen und Tapeband umwickelt war. Sein Zeh wippte ungeduldig. Schon die halbe Nacht. An Schlaf konnte er nicht denken.

B. A und Murdock ließen sich wirklich Zeit. Für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu viel. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht aufgehalten worden oder sogar in Schwierigkeiten… Verdammt. Hannibal war beunruhigt. Was dauerte da solange? Er seufzte tief, während er erfolglos versuchte, den fixierten Arm in eine andere Position zu bringen.

Es wäre alles ganz einfach gewesen, wenn er ihn in Pullman nicht hätte weggehen lassen…. mit etwas Geschick hätte er ihn sogar überzeugt sich ihnen anzuschließen, ins Team zurück zukommen. Es war ihm schließlich vor vielen Jahren schon einmal gelungen ... Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Vielleicht hätte Murdock etwas Zeit gebraucht um zu verstehen, daß Danil nun Face' Platz einnehmen würde….. Aber wenn Face Probleme gehabt hätte, dann hätten sie ihm zur Seite stehen können und...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, verbannte die unsinnige Idee. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von Face' Problemen und auch nicht von dem, was noch kommen würde. Sinnlos, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er biß die Zähne aufeinander. Ganz heldenhaft hatte er in Pullman jemand ziehen lassen, der weder wußte wer er war, noch wohin er gehen sollte. Jemand, der ohne sein Wissen von der Army gesucht wurde und womöglich noch von der halben Russenmafia. Und genau den hatte er einfach so laufen lassen. Ein toller Freund warst du, Hannibal Smith! Er sollte sich freiwillig vor ein Erschießungskommando stellen!

Er schloß die Augen und versuchte seine schmerzenden Gelenke zu ignorieren. Face würde fachmännische Hilfe brauchen. Die unkontrollierbaren Abstürze, dieses wirre Zeug, daß er faselte...… Vielleicht brauchte er sogar mehr wie das… vielleicht…. Herrgott verflucht! Er hatte sich eine geladene Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und den Abzug gespannt! Nicht auszudenken, wenn es noch mal passieren würde.

Face gehörte in ein Krankenhaus - nichts anderes!

Hannibal schloß die Augen. Die Vorstellung fühlte sich seltsam an. Face in einem Krankenhaus…. Allerdings würde ihm das zuverlässig Decker vom Leib halten und das auch noch ganz offiziell. Schlecht wäre es nicht - ganz im Gegenteil. Es wäre das Mindeste, was er für ihn tun könnte.

Hannibal versuchte seine Schulter zu bewegen, ein SChweißtropfen lief ihm über das Auge. Es brannte. Die Seile drückten auf seinen Brustkorb und machten die Schwüle noch schlechter ertragbar. Warme Luft war leichter wie kalte. Er musste also in der Nähe der Hallen sein, ebenerdig oder ein bißchen höher. Seltsam, daß man die Maschinengeräusche nicht hörte. Wie auch immer, er musste hier raus. Schnellstens. Brown hatte sich überhaupt nicht an Face' Erinnerungen gestört. Was auch immer er vorhatte, um das Problem zu beheben, es stellte für ihn offensichtlich keinen größeren Aufwand dar. Und genau das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Er haßte Brown.

Für jeden Atemzug, den dieser Mensch tat. Er drehte den Kopf zur Tür, versuchte den Eingang zu erkennen: Da waren Geräusche.

Jemand war an der Tür.

* * *

Lennox warf die Tür auf und ließ sie gegen die Wand schlagen: "Besuch!"

Mit einem häßlichen Grinsen, drehte er die Eisenstange in seiner Hand um ihre eigene Achse und blickte abwertend auf Hannibal.

"Nicht schlecht. Wieviel Jahre hast du mit der Stange üben müssen, nachdem du deinen Namen tanzen konntest?"

"Ich werd' dir deine vorlaute Schnauze noch stopfen, wart' nur ab!" Er holte mit rotem Kopf zum Schlag aus. Hannibal's Bauchmuskeln spannten sich automatisch an, versuchten abzufangen, was irgendwie möglich war. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stoppte Lennox sein Spielzeug wenige Zentimeter vorher abrupt in der Luft.

"Du hast Glück." sagte er und ließ die Stange langsam sinken, bis sie Hannibal's Brust berührte.

"Hab ich das?"

"Ja. Ich bin etwas ausgepowert. Dein lustiger Freund hat sich mehr gewehrt, wie ich angenommen hatte…." Er drehte die Eisenstange wieder in der Luft, dann wischte er mit seinem T-shirt darüber, so als ob er Schmutz davon entfernen wollte. "Blut bekomme ich einfach nie richtig weg. Hast du da einen Tipp für mich?"

Hannibal's Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, ließen ein drohendes Knurren über seine Lippen kommen. Ohne es bewußt steuern zu könnten, zerrte sein Körper an den Fesseln.

Lennox' dünne Lippen verzogen sich zu einem häßlichen Lachen. Er stieß ihm mit dem Ende der Eisenstange auf die Brust, bohrte sie in Hannibal's Rippen: "Hör' auf dich aufzuregen, du bist der Nächste, ob du willst oder nicht. Der Doc wird dir das Hirn ausschalten."

"Ein Vorhaben, das bei dir völlig unnötig wäre."

"Du…."

Ein Räuspern ertönte hinter Lennox: "Lennox! Vielleicht geht es mit etwas weniger Dramatik?"

"Mr Brown."

"Ich mag solche Dramaturgien nicht. Sie haben so etwas flaches, wollen Gefühle bei irgendjemand erwecken. Wir wollen keine Gefühle erwecken, im Gegenteil.. Je emotionsloser ein Mitarbeiter ist, desto besser."

Lennox begann zu nicken und lächelte. "Gar kein Problem, mir macht das nichts aus, mir gefällt es sogar, wenn ich sie winseln sehe…"

""Gefallen", Lennox, ist ebenso eine Emotion wie Angst, Spaß, Wut…." Brown kam nah an ihn heran, seine Stimme bekam eine bedrohliche Schwere: "Und das macht dich erbärmlich schwach und verletzlich. Und schwache Mitarbeiter sind völlig nutzlos."

Er drehte sich wieder zu Hannibal, ließ die Mundwinkeln zu einem freundlichen Lächeln werden.

"Wir beide werden viel Arbeit vor uns haben. Aber ich freue mich wirklich darauf. Es sind schon einige Jahre vergangen, seitdem ich das letzte Mal wirkliche Herausforderungen hatte."

"Sie haben für Mario Monselan die Drecksarbeit gemacht, richtig? WAs ist mit den anderen Menschen passiert? Es sind zahlreiche verschwunden…."

"Verkauft, John."

"Herrgott, sie haben Familie!"

"Ihr Leben war nichts wert, es wurde jeder überprüft. Ich habe ihnen einen Gefallen getan um genau zu sein. Endlich haben Sie eine Aufgabe, werden gebraucht…."

"Sie haben sie versklavt."

"Ach komm schon, was kann man sich von einer Freiheit kaufen, in der es einem nur schlecht geht? Dann doch lieber etwas weniger frei und dafür ein gutes Leben. Glaub' mir, alle sind freiwillig mitgegangen."

"Ja, weil sie nichts mehr haben."

"Falsch, weil sie nie etwas hatten."

"Das seh' ich nicht so."

"Nein? Sich nirgendwo niederlassen zu können, keine Familie gründen zu können, weil man seit 20 Jahren auf der Flucht vor der Militärpolizei ist - nennst du das vielleicht ein Leben, Colonel John Smith?"

Hannibal zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, John."

Brown wandte sich wieder zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu ihm um "Dein Freund war bei Bogdanov gut aufgehoben. Alexejew's kleine mafiöse Strukturen hätten ihm genug Sicherheit geboten, nicht mehr fliehen zu müssen. Du hast es ihm versaut. Es wird die Zeit kommen, in der du es verstehst."

Mit einer Hand strich er über sein Jacket "Lennox, ich werde jetzt mit meinem Freund Nicolai frühstücken, in der Zeit trägst du Sorge dafür, daß wir in zwei Stunden ohne Zwischenfälle abreisen können. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

* * *

"He! Ich möchte sofort meinen Anwalt sprechen. Was Sie hier machen ist unerlaubtes Rumschubsen unschuldiger Eindringlinge, nach Paragraph 4, Absatz 3 Strich 5 des EsG."

"Murdock, was ist das EsG?" B. A.s ruppige Stimme hallte dicht neben seinem Ohr.

"Das Eindringlingschutz - Gesetz. - So, nun lassen Sie mich los, sonst werde ich laut um Hilfe rufen." Murdock zerrte an den Armen die ihn vorwärtsschoben, mißachtete die zwei Pistolen, die auf ihn zeigten.

"Nicht ganz dicht, der da!" B. A. machte eine typische Bewegung mit dem Zeigefinger an seiner Stirn, dann rollte er auffällig mit den Augen. "Ich kenn' den nicht."

"Das stimmt nicht, du bist mein Bruder!"

"Sei still Murdock!"

Sie stolperten die schmale Lochblechtreppe nach unten. Ein Mann öffnete die Tür: "Bitte eintreten, die Herrschaften. Leider sind zur Zeit alle unsere Einzelzimmer ausgebucht. Also vertragt euch schön brav."

"Mit wem? Mit dem da? Niemals!" grollte B. A. und funkelte Murdock ernst an.

"Nein, mit eurem Zimmergenossen. Ach ja, und Quatschen ist auch verboten!"

Murdock runzelte die Stirn. Mit welchem….?

Jemand hinter ihm gab ihm einen beherzten Schubs nach vorn, B. A. stolperte gegen ihn. Die Tür schloß sich, und beide standen in dem dunklen Raum.

"Hallohhoo?" fragte Murdock in die Dunkelheit und lauschte "Ich höre dich aaaatmeeen." Er wartete.

"Hallo?" fragte nun auch B. A. "Hannibal? Faceman?"

"So heißt er nicht."

"Halt die Klappe, Murdock"

"Der Colonel hat angeordnet…"

"Murdock, ich brech' dir das Genick!"

Murdock ignorierte die Drohung, drehte sich und versuchte den hektischen Atemgeräuschen näher zu kommen. Schließlich ging er auf die Knie und erkannte menschliche Umrisse in der Ecke des Raumes.

"Hallo?" vorsichtig rutschte er näher, berührte mit der Hand ein Bein und fühlte den kühlen Stoff einer Anzugshose.

"Sei vorsichtig, Murdock."

Ohne B. A.s Hinweis Beachtung zu schenken, rutschte er näher an sein Gegenüber, taste sich an gefesselten Händen entlang.

"Face?"

Er wurde mutiger, berührte ihn im Gesicht, fühlte die schweißnasse Haut.

"Face, bist du ok? Wo ist Hannibal? - B. A. Es ist Face!"

"So ein Glück, Mann. He Faceman, ist alles in Ordnung?" B. A. kniete sich neben Murdock, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dessen Schulter ab.

Eine Antwort blieb aus, nur die kurzen Atemzüge waren hörbar.

"Face? Oder - ähm, Entschuldigung. Danil? Wenn du reden kannst... rede! "

Murdock spürte Unbehagen aufkommen: "Bist du verletzt?" Seine Hände tasteten automatisiert an seinem Freund entlang. Hals, Arme, Rippen, Brustkorb, Bauch, Beine.

"Ich finde nichts, scheint alles ok."

"Face, was ist passiert?...Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich nennen soll. Also ich kann Danil sagen, aber es kommt mir nicht so leicht über die Lippen, weil eigentlich heißt du ja Face und um ehrlich zu sein, nennen wir dich ja schon ziemlich lange Face. Der Colonel hat ja gesagt, wir sollen Danil…"

"Murdock! Halt endlich den Rand!" B. A. drängte ihn zur Seite: "Faceman, sag etwas! Geht es dir gut?"

Ein Flüstern antwortete ihnen. "Er ist hier."

Murdock konnte nicht anders, es zwang ihn zurück zu flüstern. "Wer ist hier?" Wenn einer flüstert, muß man auch flüstern, so stand es geschrieben.

"Der Mann. Mit den grauen Haaren."

"Dr. Brown oder Hannibal? - Wo ist Hannibal?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

"Wann hast du ihn zum letzten mal gesehen, also Hannibal?"

Er schwieg. Die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge übten eine gewisse Verwirrung auf Murdock aus. Er hatte Mühe, nicht den gleichen Rhythmus anzunehmen.

"Face. Wo hast du ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen?"

"In Vietnam."

"Face?"

"Vietkong…. Oh nein, das war etwas anderes. 'Ich bin verwirrt. Tut mir leid, ich habe Vietnam sagen wollen."

"Vietnam ist ein paar Jährchen her."

"Ja.."

"Genau. Also wann…."

Face griff an Murdock's Arm "Er wird nicht mehr kommen. Du brauchst nicht auf ihn warten. Er ist nicht wichtig für dich. Vergiss ihn einfach, Kid."

"Was… ?" Murdock zog die Augenbrauen nach oben "Nein, nein, denk' noch mal genau nach. Brown hat euch beide hier her gebracht…."

"...machmal kommt er zu mir... "

"Wer?`Hannibal? Ich versteh' nicht..."

"...Wenn ich es nicht mehr aushalten kann….dann seh' ich ihn... er sagt mir, daß ich durchhalten muß…"

Murdock hörte, wie er den Atem kurz anhielt

"...daß wir nach Hause gehen, sagt er…..ich muß nur noch ein bißchen durchhalten...aber weißt du…..du darfst nicht auf ihn warten, er ist schon lange tot…"

"Faceman, du irrst dich."

"Glaub mir, ich sehe ihn immer vor meinen Augen, aber ich weiß, ...ich bilde es mir nur ein…"

"Nein, du bildest dir das nicht ein, er ist echt!"

"...ich hab ihm gesagt, daß ich es nicht mehr länger aushalten kann… aber er will mir nicht zuhören…"

"Was redet der da schon wieder, Murdock?" B. A.s Stimme grollte, seine Finger drückten in Murdocks SChulter.

"Ok, Ok." Murdock versuchte seinen Kopf zu ordnen. "B. A. das….. lass ihn."

"Aber der redet wirres Zeug. Ich will nicht, daß er so wird wie du. Du bist mir schon einer zuviel!"

"Du erschreckst ihn!"

"Spinn' nicht rum. Er soll das sein lassen. FACE! Lass den Scheiß sofort sein!"

"B.A.!"

Hitze frass sich durch Murdocks Adern: "HÖRAUF B.A! DAS FÜHRT ZU NICHTS!"

Er rutschte ein Stück zurück, atmete laut durch "Lass mich das machen, Sergeant. Wir müssen ihn zurückholen."

"Zurückholen?"

""Zurückholen?"  
Doc Snider hatte es mit ihm gemacht, immer wenn die Monster in seinem Kopf die Kontrolle übernommen hatten und er keinen Weg mehr hinaus fand. Und er war sich sicher, der Irrgarten in seinem Kopf war bei weitem größer, wie Face' je sein würde. Face hatte ja nur die Strassenkarte verloren. So einfach war das. Bei Murdock hatte jemand falsche Wege eingezeichnet.

"Ja, wir müssen ihn in die Gegenwart zurückholen! - Also, was ist also in der Gegenwart? Lass mich überlegen….Face, wo ist deine Uhr?"  
"...es soll aufhören…"  
"Face, hör mir zu."  
"...kein Wasser..."  
"Face."

"Ich will das nicht. Es ist kalt. Ich bekomme keine Luft!" er streckte den Oberkörper, das Kinn nach oben, schnappte hektisch nach Luft. Hände zuckten nach oben, suchten nach einem Halt, der nicht zu finden war.

"Ich… Ich kann nicht…. bitte hilf' mir…"

"Murdock! Tu' endlich was!" Da war ein ungewohnter Stresspegel in Stimme zu hören, nicht das übliche Grollen.

"... ich hab' Angst…."

"Wo ist deine Uhr, Face?" fragte Murdock unbeirrt, aber deutlich bestimmter.

Die Antwort kam zögerlich, hörbar irritiert. "...Hier…"

"Wo ist hier?"

"An…an meinem Arm."

"Gut. Welche Hose hast du an?"

"Ich weiß nicht… Stoff."

"Denk nach."

"Anzug."

"Farbe?"

"Schwarz."

"Murdock, jetzt lass' den Quatsch sein!" _B. A. ließ einen genervten Seufzer aus. "WAs soll das bringen?"

Murdock ließ sich nicht beirren: "Wie ist dein Name?"

Stille.

"Komm schon, streng dich an!"

"... 's tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht..."

"Kumpel, ich weiß, daß du es weißt. Du mußt nur auf die Suche gehen. In dir."

Murdock zählte die Atemzüge seines Freundes. Sie waren langsamer wie zuvor. Länger. Ein und aus. Deutlich gleichmäßiger. Ruhiger. In der Dunkelheit sah er, daß er ihn ansah.


End file.
